Takara's Hero Academia Season 1
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Takara Yamada's life has taken some drastic turns, from being orphaned and adopted by her godparents to becoming like a niece to All Might himself. She makes the best of it, though, meeting new friends and learning to use her Quirks. Come beginning high school at UA, things would get crazy, but she wasn't going to back down. Eijiro/OC, Fem!Shota/Hizashi, and a few other ships.
1. Prologue

**The cover is a commission I got from Yvolain on Deviantart and Tumblr.**

 **SO, I AM HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH MY HERO ACADEMIA AND THE GRUMPY HOME-ROOM TEACHER, SO THAT'S WHERE THIS CAME FROM. ALSO, I'M ACCEPTING PEOPLE INTO MY 'Izuku Protection Squad', IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED. ;)**

 **ANYWAY, AS THE DESCRIPTION SAYS, AIZAWA IS A FEMALE IN MY STORY. I JUST...REALLY LIKED THE IDEA, FOR SOME REASON. ANYWAY, I'M SHIPPING PRESENT MIC AND EASERHEAD IN THIS STORY ONLY (THEY'RE EVEN MARRIED CUS I AM A SAP FOR MARRIED COUPLES).**

 **I DO NOT, HOWEVER, SHIP IT IN THE ANIME AT ALL. I JUST LIKE THE IDEA OF A HYPERACTIVE, BUBBLY GUY LOVING ON A BORDERLINE EMOTIONLESS, RESERVED WOMAN, I GUESS. HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!**

 **ALSO, THIS IS THE 'PROLOGUE'/INTRO, THEN IT WILL BE ONE CHAPTER PER EPISODE, SO THE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE LONGER OR SHORTER, DEPENDING ON HOW INVOLVED MY GIRL, TAKARA (Japanese for 'treasure' because her parents were cheesy dorks), IS. HAVE FUN, GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE HER!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

It had been a long week at the orphanage, and the worst part was, no matter how many times I asked, no matter how I pleaded, no one would tell me how my parents died. They were working to protect the world. That's what they always said, so...so how could they have died? They were the _best_!

To me, anyway. I wanted to be like them when I grew up, working alongside them...but now...that couldn't happen. Ever.

Then _she_ came in. She was a little taller, but not as big as Mommy was, seeming strong in a different way. She wore black clothes and had a strange, stiff grey scarf around her neck. Her eyes, nearly hidden by long black hair, looked impossibly weary and dried out, like she hadn't slept in a week. She sighs heavily and discretely puts in eye drops before moving too far into the building. It doesn't help her appearance much, but she seemed to feel a bit better, so who am I to question it?

I didn't know why she came, or what she was looking for, but she seemed so sad and tired, that I decided, once she sat down, that I'd say hi and give her a smile to show her everything's okay. That way, she might be happier, right? Who cares if I still feel bad when there's someone who needs me?

Unfortunately, she didn't sit down for a while. She seemed to be searching for something or someone before she kinda gave up and flopped wearily into a seat at a table.

As soon as she did, I walked up, gathering my courage. "H-hi." I murmur, then take a breath and give her the best smile I could. "My name's Takara; Takara Watanabe." I introduce. I didn't know why she was at this orphanage, but if I could help her, I didn't need to know. The woman raises an eyebrow, looking at my polite extended hand and half-bow for a few moments shaking my hand, nodding.

"I'm Shota Yamada." She replies, and I beam at her, so happy to see her begin to become happier.

"It's nice to meet you!" I chirp, ignoring the revelation for now. She nods, not smiling, but I can tell she's less stressed and unhappy. But then, almost as quickly as I'd gotten rid of whatever was hurting her, it was back.

"...Takara?" I tilt my head a little, my smile gone. Why was she so sad now? Was my smile not helping?

"Yes?" She hangs her head, and I can almost see her trembling.  
"I need to tell you something. It'll be scary and might hurt you, but I think you need to know." I gulp, but trust her for some reason.

"...Okay." I prompt when she doesn't speak.

"I was there, when your parents died. They fought until they couldn't anymore against a very evil group of people. They helped us win that day. They were heroes." Tears fill my eyes. No one had really talked to me about my parents yet. It was only a week ago, but it feels like forever. I remain silent, not daring to speak and make her stop. "I was their friend and I let them down. I was too slow and it cost us two amazing heroes...and parents. I'm sorry." There wasn't a lot of emotion in the words, but Mrs. Yamada's tense, guilty posture said so much more. It took a moment before I realized she was about to cry. I manage a watery smile and hug her.

"No one's told me about what happened to Mama and Papa. Thank you." I murmur, then lean back. "I don't think they'd want you to make yourself sad over this." I continue, trying for another smile to help her. "They'd want you to feel better." I continue. Mrs. Yamada didn't seem to be cheered up, and she then scoffs.

"I really do appreciate the thought, kid, but the world isn't like that. People can't just 'feel better' on command. It'll take time." She then seems to take in her words. Her eyes go wide. "I- -ah...I'm sorry. Thank you for trying to help." she murmurs, standing and making sure I didn't hurt myself as I half-hopped, half-fell out of her lap. "I'd like you to come with me." she says, holding her hand out for me to grab.

I do. Together, we walk to the front entrance, where the desk with the adoption forms is. Mrs. Yamada talks to the woman there to help her start...wait... _what_?!

"Mrs. Yamada, are you _sure_?" I ask tentatively. She really wanted... _wow_! She wanted to adopt me?! She smiles down at me.

"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I had to make sure the killers will never step outside prison again. Their under tight guard and won't be hurting anyone any more." Awe and wonder filled my young heart in that moment. She was _so_ cool!

It was hard, not having my parents here, but at least I wasn't alone anymore. Here, I was 'Newbie' or 'the poor little dear'. But Mrs. Yamada treated me like I was actually capable of understanding. So far, that's a first this past week, so I trusted her, no matter what anyone says. "You see, your parents once asked me to look after you if something like this happens. It's called being a godmother. They wanted me to make sure their kid was safe and grew up happy and loved, no matter what." she grimaces and hangs her head, kneeling down. "I haven't been doing that, which is why we've never met before. I let my hero work dictate my actions, and in so doing, isolated you when I should have at least let you know I existed." I hug her again. Mrs. Yamada seemed to always find something to be sad about.

"At least you came and talked to me!" I chirp, drawing away. She didn't seem to like extended hugs. She exhales and I swear the corner of her mouth twitches up. "No one else really bothered. Thanks!" Mrs. Yamada then ruffles my hair as she stands, a full, genuine smile on her face, though it looks subtly creepy with her baggy, bloodshot eyes.

"You talked to me first, kid." she muses, then continues working with the lady and eventually she had the paperwork she needed and an appointment with a social worker to determine if Mrs. (and Mr.) Yamada was truly the best fit. Unfortunately, I had to remain here until the Yamada's house was proven capable to holding a child and the Yamadas themselves a good fit for me. I really hope she'd be able to take me home. I didn't like it here, and missed Mrs. Yamada already, even as she said goodbye. She notices my tears as I hug her leg.

"Don't get emotional, Takara. I'll be back before you know it." she assures me, another rare full smile on her face. "I promise." If she could smile through this, then I could, too! I wipe my tears away and step back.

"Okay! Bye, Mrs. Yamada!"

=#=#=#=#=

"Here we are. Go set your bag in the room on the right at the end of the hall." she says a week later, pointing out where the hall was with a casual thumb. "I'm ordering take-out for dinner. Anything in particular you like?" she asks. I shrug.

"Um...I'm not really sure." Her look tells me I need to make a choice. "Ah...orange chicken, I guess." I mumble. Mrs. Yamada nods.

"Thank you. Decision-making is a critical skill for anyone to have." she points out. "I'll call, you get settled in." I nod and head into the room. It was like the rest of the house; empty, but I grin, anyway. I had my own room and Mrs. Yamada taking care of me! This is awesome!

I set my bag on my bed and open it. I didn't have many clothes right now, but what I did have fit in the dresser easily, leaving lots of room for more clothes. I only had a stuffed fox and a small tablet as toys, but that was okay, too. I had Mrs. Yamada.

Done unpacking, I then notice a kitten in the doorway. I grin and walk over slowly, holding out my hand for it to sniff. It then let me pet it. I giggle at the way it leans into my hand and continue stroking it. Its fur was a pretty grey color and had ice blue eyes. Adorable!

"I see you've met Kemuri." Mrs. Yamada notes behind me. I squeak and scramble back in shock.

"Uh, yeah." I mumble. She smiles a little.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." I shake my head.

"No, no. It's okay." I am quick to assure her. "I finished unpacking and spotted her." Mrs. Yamada nods.

"Alright then. While we wait for dinner, perhaps you should tell me about your Quirk." I blink.

"Oh, right. Um…" I spot a glass of water in Mrs. Yamada's hand and smirk. "Can I use that water? I'll put it back." My foster mom's eyebrow raises, but she nods. I extend my hand, concentrating. The water obeys as I swirl it around the glass, then up to Mrs. Yamada's face, being careful not to splash her. Then, before I lose control, I make the stream leap back into the glass as neatly as I can. I grin, waiting for Mrs. Yamada's reaction. She smiles.

"Very impressive control." she muses. I smile wider.

"Thank you! I got both my parents' Quirks, and Mama and Papa liked to practice with me. I can also move earth, but that's a lot harder, and I can't keep controlling water for long yet." I explain. Mrs. Yamada ruffles my hair again.

"It's still very impressive for your age, Takara. With training, your command of water and earth will make you into a great hero, if that's where you want to go in life." she replies, sounding the happiest I've heard her. I grin, nodding vigorously.

"I do! I wanna be like you, Mama, and Papa, Mrs. Yamada!" She doesn't say anything, I swear her eyes are teary as she stands and moves to get the plates.

Suddenly, there's a few knocks at the door. Mrs. Yamada walks over and accepts, then pays for, the food. When she comes back, I smile and grab my container, sitting at the table.

"Did you really mean what you said, knowing how your parents died and what it means to truly be a hero?" I nod.

"Yeah! I wanna be a hero and help people so no one has to lose Mamas and Papas like I did." Before I can take a bite, or see Mrs. Yamada move, she's got a hand on my shoulder, using her other hand to make sure I look at her.

"That is the attitude of a real hero, Takara." she says, and I can see that she's happy and maybe even proud. "Keep that up, and you'll be a great hero one day." My eyes sparkle in wonder, remembering the world's top hero. He was another part of my inspiration. If All Might can rescue so many people without getting hurt, maybe I can learn to do it, too!

"Like All Might?" I ask, squealing in excitement. Mrs. Yamada chuckles, stands, and goes back to her food.

"We'll see about that. If you train hard, you will be the best hero you can be, that much I know." I nod. I can work with that.

=#=#=#=#=

"Where's the kid?!" Comes a loud voice in the morning, followed by eager footsteps searching the house.

"Hizashi! She's sleeping!" I hear Mrs. Yamada hiss, sounding about as angry as I'd heard her. The footsteps come nearer, the person making them trying (and failing) to walk quieter.

"Sorry, Sho. I got so excited when you told me about her, I just couldn't help myself, yah dig?" Mrs. Yamada groans, but I think she's secretly happy.

"Unfortunately, I do, knowing you."

"But you love-ah!" The new man cheers, opening my bedroom door. He's tall and skinny, more so than Mrs. Yamada, with blonde hair and there are a lot of colors to him. His hair is styled up like a banana, with headphones over his ears, a leather jacket, and had some kind of speaker thing around his neck. All in all, I wonder how Mrs. Yamada knows him. "Hey, there, champ! Couldn't wait to meet yah when 'Zawa told me she was bringin' you home! Ain't you cute?!" he was so loud and it was too early in the morning to be yelled at. I rub my eyes blearily, staring mutely at him as I tried to process what he said.

"Alright, honey. Let's leave her alone now." Mrs. Yamada intervenes. 'Hizashi' waves Mrs. Yamada aside. Wait…'honey'?!

"My name's Hizashi Yamada!" he replies, too loud as usual. I nod, not up to talking as I shake his hand. "I'm your dad, and babysitter today, yo!" I blink.

"What?" Mrs. Yamada groans.

"Sorry, Takara, but I got called out on assignment. My husband, Hizashi, luckily had the day off and wanted to meet you. I'll be back around 3:00." Mrs. Yamada explains, and I nod. Mrs. Yamada turns and talks briefly with Mr. Yamada as I go to brush my teeth. When I come back out, I see that I'm alone in my room again, so I close the door and get dressed. Coming out to the kitchen, I see Mr. Yamada making eggs.

"Hey, Takara!" he greets, managing not to be overly loud for once. I notice the weird thing on his neck is off, left on the table. Mr. Yamada has also taken off his jacket, making him look a little less intimidating and weird. Mrs. Yamada was gone.

"He-hey." I reply, sitting down as he finishes the eggs and bacon.

"You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so we gotta make it banging, you know?"

"I guess…thank you." I offer, unsure how to react to this guy. Mrs. Yamada was okay with not saying or doing much. This guy always seemed to always be doing something, and I felt weird sitting still around him.

"No sweat, Takara!" Mr. Yamada replies. The food is served soon and we begin eating.

"So...Mr. Yamada, do you work with Mrs. Yamada? Is that how you two met?" I ask, unsure how else these two different people could know each other. Mr. Yamada nods vigorously, chewing quickly and swallowing.

"Not quite, but close! We were best buds since high school, becoming lovers soon after we started our hero careers!" I blink.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, dog! Took some doin', but I wanted to help the gal out, at first. She looked so tired and lonely, I figured she needed a friend. That's what I became to him..at least, for a while!" I laugh at his energetic pride in making Mrs. Yamada his wife. He must really love her. I find I can like him for that, at least.

"Awesome!" I finish my food quickly, politely carrying my plate to the sink.

"Hey, kid! Why don't you show me your Quirk?" I grin, nodding. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, he seems to really like me.

"Yeah!" We head outside and I spot a birdbath with water in it. Extending my hand again, I make the water snake toward me, swirling up my body, then going to spiral up and down Mr. Yamada before leaping back into the birdbath.

"That's tight, yo!" Mr. Yamada cheers wildly, hopping around while spinning me in the air. "You're already so good with your Quirk! That's topping the charts!" I blush as he puts me down.

"Thanks. That's not all, though!" Mr. Yamada quirks a brow.

"Oh? Do tell!" I stomp the ground and a small platform juts up between us. I then push it back down.

"It's a lot harder to move earth, but I can." Mr. Yamada squeals happily, scooping and spinning me again.

"You're gonna be the top contender for All Might when you get to be a hero!" I laugh.

"If you say so, Mr. Yamada!" he ruffles my hair as he sets me down, his other hand scratching the back of his head.

"Tell yah what, kiddo; call me Otōsan, my wife Kāsan, and we'll call you Musume." I grin wider than I think I've ever grinned.

"You got it!"

 **(Otōsan means father, Kāsan means mother, and Musume means daughter, btw. Hope y'all liked!) Wow this turned out longer than I meant for it to. Hope y'all don't mind!**


	2. Takara's New Life -- Season 1 Episode 1

**Agh! I did _not_ mean to leave this story hanging! So _so_ _so_ sorry guys! I'll put up a few chapters now, and then sprinkle them in slower. So sorry again! I completely forgot I hadn't put the chapters up! **

**Hope y'all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

He was a quiet kid, sitting alone at lunch and drawing, his purple hair hanging over his eyes. So, naturally, I introduced myself.

"Hi." I say, trying not to be too loud or too eager as I glance at his drawings.

He looks up at me. "What do you want?" He asks.

I refrain from showing emotion at his attitude. "I just wanted to say your drawings are cool." I take another look and notice a common factor; my mother. "Wow! You like Eraserhead, too?" I ask. He blushes and nods.

"Y-yeah. I like how she doesn't like being too well-known, and yet she married one of the most popular heroes. She's an interesting hero and I like her stealthy fighting style." I grin, pondering if I should tell him she was my mother.

"Yeah." I chirp instead. "You know, I heard a rumor about the Yamadas."

I muse, deciding to ease into it and have a bit of fun.

"Really?" He asks, his eyes holding a light of interest.

I grin and continue, munching on a rice ball. "Yeah. I heard Eraserhead has a goddaughter she had to adopt because the girl's parents died. The girl's about our age." This was so much fun! Especially when this boy's eyes go wide.

"I heard the same thing! I think her name is Takada- -or something like that." I was impressed he knew so much...and slightly unsettled. It was weird that he knew my name and not that I was standing in front of him. I nod, playing along for now.

"I think I heard something like that, too. It's hard to remember. Do you recall any pictures anywhere?"

He shakes his head, but then extends his hand. "No. By the way, I'm Hitoshi Shinso." He introduces.

I shake his hand, grinning. "I'm Takara Yamada." I then have to walk away as the bell rings to begin class.

It was halfway through the year, so everyone files into line almost seamlessly.

Shinso is at my side in an instant, though. "Wait...Are you saying…"

I chuckle. "Yup."

"Why'd you play with me like that?!" He snaps, getting angry. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

I pale. That wasn't what I meant at all! "No! I'm sorry! I just didn't want to open a conversation with the topic of my parents, but then you were drawing Mom- -which is fine, by the way- -and I decided to help you figure it out on your own. It was stupid. Sorry." I let my head hand in embarrassment. I'd been rude and stupid. I see that now.

Shinso sighs, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Takara, I'm sorry. Normally, people aren't very...accepting of me. I thought you were mocking me."

I shake my head. "I should have been more open and honest with you!"

He puts his hand out again. "Friends?" He asks.

I grin. "Friends."

Since then, I've been his loyal supporter, arguing against everyone that told him his brainwashing Quirk was something a villain might have.

=#=#=#=#=

I wasn't expecting to meet All Might this way.

I'd been dropped off after school at a small apartment. Mom and Dad had a big mission coming up they needed to plan for, and they hated leaving me alone for any real length of time, even after nearly five years since they'd adopted me.

"Okay, Musume, I love you, but I have to go." Mom had said. She was always so much more affectionate in private. I'd nodded and repeated her 'I love you', kissing her on the cheek. She then instructs me to be polite and not bother 'Mr. Yagi' too much.

Now, I was knocking on the door Mom had pointed out.

Soon, a scrawny, frail man with sunken eyes and hollowed cheeks comes to the door. He's all but collapsing, groaning and clutching his side as I walk inside and through the entry hall.

"I take it you're Takara?" He asks.

I nod, slowly walking behind him. "Yessir." I reply. "Are you okay?" I ask stupidly.

The man sighs. "It's just been a rough day, kid, but I'll be fine." He replies, still clutching his side.

"You're hurt!" I stupidly point out. I take off my jacket and walk closer. "Do you need bandages or something?" I ask. He sighs, sitting on the couch.

"I appreciate it, kid, but this isn't a fresh wound. Happened six months ago." He explains. "It only hurts because I keep pushing myself." I swallow as I tie the jacket around my waist.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumble.

Mr. Yagi groans a little, but then chuckles. "Hey, don't worry. You were just trying to help. Thanks kid."

I grin timidly, still unsure how to handle this guy. And Mom had left me with him until tomorrow morning. We sit in silence until he moves his head to look at me, still smiling.  
"You know, I've worked with Shota, and Hizashi. Neither mentioned having a daughter."

I smile. Should have known. "Probably Mom's doing." I muse, chuckling, "Technically, they're my godparents, but...um...they're my caretakers now." I reply awkwardly.

Mr. Yagi sighs, easily picking up what I was hinting at. "I'm sorry, kid. Glad Shota has a kid. She always seems…"

"Tired? Lonely?" I finish, chuckling. Mr. Yagi nods sheepishly. "She can be, but I like to think Dad and I help a little."

"I'm sure you both do." He replies.

"What work do you do, Mr. Yagi?" I ask.

He considers the question for a moment, then sighs. "Well...can you keep a secret?" He asks. I frown, unsure why he was asking, but nod.

"I've been keeping Mom's birthday present secret for weeks!" I proclaim proudly.

"I need to know this will not leave this room, understand?" Mr. Yagi presses gravely. "I'm only considering telling you since you're probably gonna be coming here whenever your parents need someone to watch you. And your parents are my friends."

I nod. "I won't tell anybody." I promise.

Mr. Yagi takes a breath. "Well, I can become someone else. His name is All Might."

I blink, shocked. " _Wow_!" I gasp, eager to know more. "Is that how you got hurt?" I blurt, then blush and clap my hands over my mouth.

Mr. Yagi just nods, however. "Yes. It was a while ago now, so it's okay to talk about it." He explains.

I nod."Okay." From there, he suggests that I get going on my homework and I nod.

Mr. Yagi is such a genuinely caring person, I muse inwardly. He helped me when I needed it with homework, and then we ate salad with chicken chunks for dinner, as Mr. Yagi's wound messed up his stomach and he couldn't eat more intensely flavored foods.

After that, I helped him clean up and then we watched TV until about 9:30, when I began to grow increasingly tired, so I was told to brush my teeth and change before being shown to a small side room with a cot in it.

I thank Mr. Yagi genuinely before flopping on the cot and promptly falling asleep. If I had looked, however, I would have seen a rare smile on Mr. Yagi's face as he passed my room, gently closing the door behind him.

=#=#=#=#=

The next morning, I awoke and got ready for the day, coming out to find both of my parents already in the kitchen talking with Mr. Yagi.

"Dad! Mom!" I squeal, practically launching into Otōsan's arms.

"I take it you had fun, yeah?" Dad chuckles as I snuggle into his chest.

I nod eagerly. "Yeah! Mr. Yagi's awesome!" I reply happily.

He blushes, but smiles. "Thanks, Takara."

Mom looks at Mr. Yagi. "Thank you again, Toshinori." She says sincerely.

Mr. Yagi nods. "She's a good kid and I couldn't do any more hero work yesterday, anyway."

Mom nods. "I take it you told her?" She asks in a low voice. "About All Might?"

He nods. "Yes."

"As the #1 hero, there aren't many other people we trust this much with our Musume." Dad notes, grinning (like he ever stops grinning, really) and bouncing me on his knee. "We really appreciate it."

Mr. Yagi scratches his neck. "Thanks, but- -"

"But nothing." Mom interjects. "You and All Might are the same person, Toshinori. Disagree as I might about your celebrity status, I can't deny your results. This whole Symbol of Peace role you've committed yourself to has brought unquestionable declines in crime." I forget that Kāsan can be in a talking mood around people every once in a while, and I can't help smiling at her. She's awesome! "Now, unfortunately, we must be going. We have errands to run and a bit of training on the agenda. Thank you once again for looking after Takara for us, Toshinori."

...And we're back to normal Kāsan.

"Bye, Mr. Yagi! Thank you for your hospitality!" I chirp politely, waving on my way out. Mr. Yagi grins and assures me he'd love to do it again sometime and I can't help agreeing.

=#=#=#=#=

Since that day, five years ago, I'd been with the man I'd come to call Toshin-Oji (a combination of the Japanese translation of 'Uncle', Oji, and Mr. Yagi's first name that Dad came up with. Thankfully, My. Yagi liked the nickname.) a lot. Be it shopping with him or just hanging out while he recuperates, it was always nice to see him, especially since Mom went on a lot of missions lately with Dad, and they didn't want me alone after school for a long time.

Toshin-Oji was a lot calmer than Dad, but more emotional than Mom showed himself to be. It was refreshing, to be honest, though I loved all three adults equally.

Today, however, like some days, a villain decided to cut our hangout short. We were out shopping when we saw a villain running by with stolen money in his gross, muddy, slimy body.

Problem was, Toshin-Oji had already used up a lot of time as All Might today while I was at school. He didn't have time for this!

"Don't." I caution as softly as I could. Too late, as Toshin-Oji's muscles expand to go into All Might form. Everyone in the street watching muses that no heroes are swooping in to stop that slimy guy as Toshin-Oji steps forward.

"Seriously, there's no stopping him." Someone groans.

I sigh, but accept the bag of groceries we'd just bought and walk behind him as he announces himself. "Yes, there is. You know why?" He asks rhetorically. "Because I am here!" As we chase the villain (Toshin-Oji doesn't comment and my legs had decided for me to run after him), I see the man finally notice he's being pursued. And by All Might himself.

The guy gives an 'oh, shit!' expression and tries to make an escape, but Toshin-Oji is far faster, easily catching up as the guy then ducks into the sewer to avoid confrontation. Smart, but we'd still get him.

"Don't be All mIght!" I suggest as we run. "Let yourself recharge a bit before actually fighting this guy."

"This villain is no threat." Toshin-Oji replies, pumping his legs down the tunnel. I was falling behind.

"You're gonna exhaust yourself!" I cry worriedly. "You've- -"

"I'm aware I'm almost at my limit, but the- -" he pops back into his true form and curses as I help him up. "I guess you were right." He confesses, beginning to run again. The villain was getting away!

"I'll take the lead. I can track him!" I call back, finding him using the vibrations in the earth. It was a trick Kāsan had taught me. It was far easier to use earth to track people than move it. I quickly find the villain racing up the ladder and, after Toshin-Oji moves the manhole cover, going All Might again, we find him suffocating a kid around my age! "Seriously?!" I growl, putting the bag down and running over, trying to grab the kid, but the villain is slippery and unwilling to give him up.

The poor kid is terrified, trying to reach me. "Hang on, we'll get you out!" I call, trying to calm the poor kid down as I continue clawing at the villain.

"Have no fear. You're safe, son." Toshin-Oji calls. The villain and the kid look at us. The villain tries to swipe at Toshin-Oji, managing to smack me off him, as well, and I fall on my butt. Toshin-Oji's quickly at my side, dodging a few attacks, helping me up and putting me behind him. "Texas smash!" He roars, punching a powerful wave of wind into the villain, ensuring the guy couldn't keep up the grip on the kid. Once the kid's free, I sprint over and catch him. He's definitely my age, and unconscious.

I let Toshin-Oji handle the villain as I try to revive the victim.

Once Toshin-Oji has the guy in two bottles, he comes over, holding something the boy must have had on him. It's a notebook. I pause and look at it. It's full of notes on different heroes; their Quirks, their fighting styles, and their ultimate moves, in some cases. It was impressively detailed, especially concerning All Might.

"Quite the heroes fan, isn't he?" Toshin-Oji muses, chuckling as he signs a blank page with a pen found close to the book.

"Yeah. It looks like you're the favorite, though." I reply, patting the victim's cheek repeatedly. "Hey! C'mon, wake up!" After a few more pats, he slowly comes to, blinking in the sunlight. "Thought we lost you!" I muse as he becomes more aware. As he takes in just who he was in the presence of, he shrieks and backs up in shock.

"Well, looks like you're moving around alright." Toshin-Oji says as I move slowly toward this kid to try and help him stand.

"It's alright, kid." I assure him, smiling. "Here, lemme help you up." He, however, is too stunned to even acknowledge me.

I chuckle and wait for him to calm down a bit before trying again.

"I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing." Toshin-Oji apologizes further.

I roll my eyes. "Like you could know the villain was planning to attack him." I point out.

Toshin-Oji shrugs. "Still. I usually pay more attention, to keep bystanders safe, but it turns out this sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" It was an easy lie to accept, I find, so I roll with it as Toshin-Oji laughs.

"What's your name?" I ask. The boy's so overwhelmed at meeting what I assume to be his favorite hero, he can't get words out.

As usual with fans, I suppose.

"I-Izuku...Izuku Midoryia." He then stammers absently.

I grin, glad he was starting to function again. "Nice name. I'm Takara. I'm guessing you know who _that_ is." I reply jokingly, jerking a thumb over my shoulder at Toshin-Oji. Izuku doesn't reply, only nodding mutely.

"You were a big help, the two of you." Toshin-Oji congratulates. "Thank you. I've captured the evil-doer!" He proclaims, holding up the bottles filled with gross sludge, the eyes closed.

I shudder.

Izuku then recovers a little and stammers about an autograph and finding a pen. I hand him the pen and the notebook.

"Thanks!" He says, then holds it out. "Please sign my notebook, All Might!"

I laugh. "Look inside." I suggest.

Izuku does, and shrieks again when he finds Toshin-Oji's signature already inside.

"Thank you!" He squeaks, repeating it several times. "This will be an heirloom, a family treasure passed down for generations to come!" He adds, overjoyous and bowing so many times and so quickly, I was sure the kid was getting whiplash.

I can't help laughing, trying (and failing) to contain it. It was too much, even if this wasn't the first time I'd seen this reaction to meeting All Might.

Izuku finally stops bowing when All Might gives him a thumbs-up and explains that it was time to both get me home (thankfully not revealing why I was with him) and get the villain to the police station. Toshin-Oji motioned to his back as he crouches and I comply eagerly, climbing into a piggyback position.

After all, there wouldn't be much time before he couldn't go All Might anymore today. He's already pushing it as is. A few leaps oughta get us close enough to the station and we could get a cab to his apartment from there.

"Stay out of trouble. See you around!" He farewells.

"It was nice meeting you, Izuku!" I call as Toshin-Oji prepares to jump.

"What, you're leaving?" Izuku asks softly.

I nod. "Yeah. Sorry, Izuku." I reply.

"Pro heroes are constantly fighting time, as well as villains." Toshin-Oji adds, crouching again. He had to make this jump count. "Now, stand back!" He instructs Izuku. "I'm taking off. Thanks for your continued support!" He calls as we launch into the sky. Having done this with him a few times (Mom berating him each time when she found out), I was already as flat as I could be to Toshin-Oji's back to prevent myself from getting blown off.

In the air, though, we were free. It was just us up here and, despite the fact that my stomach was still trying to catch up, the view was amazing.

Wait...what's that noise? " _Izuku_?!" I scream into the wind as I look down to see the kid clinging to Toshin-Oji's leg for dear life, his face comically distorted by the rushing air.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?!" All Might demands, trying to peel Izuku off his leg. "I love my fans, but this is too much!" He barks, irritated.

"Wait, stop!" I exclaim, struggling to keep a grip on his back. "If he lets go, he'll die, and if you keep moving, I might fall off!" I yell in his ear.

"Oh." Toshin-Oji realizes, stopping. "That's a good point."

"I'm sorry!" Izuku has the wherewithal to yell. "I just have so many things I want to ask you personally! Please, All Might?"

Toshin-Oji sighs. "Fine!" Not five seconds later, though, I feel a drop on my cheek, and when we land, I get off my adopted uncle and wipe it off to realize it was blood. He has less time than I thought! We'd have to make this interview quick.

Poor Izuku is trembling from the adrenaline rush and the grip strength it took to hang on. "Not a very smart move." Toshin-Oji admonishes, walking toward the edge of the roof. "Sorry I couldn't get you all the way home, Takara, but if you two bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in." I nod. He had to go to protect his secret. Guess the interview would have to wait. I'll get Izuku's number and see if I can coordinate a meeting or something.

"See you both on the flipside." All Might adds. That sparks Izuku out of his stupor and he straightens up.

"Wait, not yet!" He calls desperately.

I frown. "Izuku, enough; he has to go. C'mon. I'll see about getting you a meeting some other time." I murmur, tugging at his jacket.

He stands firm, though, and I can't find it in me to continue. What was it about this kid that made him so desperate to talk to All Might? What is his deal? Curious more than anything, I let him speak.

"One second!" Izuku pleads.

"No!" Toshin-Oji replies, getting firmer. "I don't have any time." He adds.

"I have to know!" Izuku presses, trying to get his question in before All Might left.

I raise a brow, curious. He had to have a good reason for doing what he's doing, right? He has to have some burning question he has to ask All Might personally, something only All Might can answer...right? He seems different than most other fans, somehow. I can't place a finger on it… "Is it possible to become a hero even without a Quirk?" He asks. That gives Toshin-Oji pause. He doesn't turn around, but I can tell he's intrigued. "I'm a normal kid without any powers." Izuku continues, trembling. "Could I ever hope to be someone like you?"

The questions hang in the air as Toshin-Oji finally turns his head.


	3. Season 1 Episode 2

"Without a Quirk?" Toshin-Oji asks.

I knew, from a day not long after I first met All Might, that he had inherited the Quirk that made him the #1 Hero in the world. Toshin-Oji had once been in Midoryia's shoes.

He still hadn't told me what specific Quirk he has, but it was enough that he trusted me with that part of the secret.

He then grunts as if in pain, reminding me of our situation, trembling as smoke began to rise from him. I begin to panic, but Izuku doesn't notice Toshin-Oji's condition, his eyes still squeezed shut as he awaited All Might's answer.

"Not now, damnit! Not here!" Toshin-Oji hisses under his breath as I move to try to block the view.

Izuku's eyes are on the floor despondently. "People think I don't have a chance." He murmurs, "That not having any powers makes me some kinda weakling." He continues meekly, absently playing with his hands. "My classmates like to make fun of me." My eyes go wide. He was really baring his soul here, huh? Toshin-Oji was, unfortunately, in hardly any position to truly listen to Izuku. "But, you know what? That makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a little kid, I've thought that saving people is the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." His eyes light up with a sparkle before they close again. "I want to be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to. Just like you!"

With that, before I can do anything, Izuku looks up and sees the smoke clear to reveal Toshin-Oji's real form.

It sends Izuku into another freak-out, with him promptly screaming.

I huff. "Look, he's still the same guy." I point out, crossing my arms. "Calm down."

"I- -wait- -who- -what happened? You deflated!" He shrieks, unable to process what happened.

"Izuku, please listen. There's no reason to keep freaking out." I try to calm him down, to no avail.

Izuku then goes into denial, looking around as if to find the All Might he knows. "You...you're not him!" He protests. I sigh, letting him get it out of his system before trying to explain what happened. "You're a fake! An imposter!"

"Look, you know that's not true. There's no one else up here." I begin, but Toshin-Oji puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I assure you, I am the real All- -" He's cut off as he coughs and blood comes up.

Izuku yet again shrieks.

"You really have to stop that!" I snap, hands on my ears. " _Geez_!"

"Impossible!" Izuku cries, going pale.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff?" Toshin-Oju explains, seeming to startle Izuku into silence. "I'm like that." He'd explained it to me in a similar way soon after we started hanging out on a more regular basis.

"This can't be real!" Izuku moans.

I nod. "It can and it is." I reply. "Look on the bright side; you know All Might better than anyone you know now." I try to boost his mood.

It doesn't seem to work.

"I'm dreaming." Izuku mumbles. "All Might is a giant who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."

"And that person is still standing in front of you." I point out. This was getting real old, real quick.

Toshin-Oji sighs. "There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He explains, then sits down. Izuku only seems to respond to Toshin-Oji, I note, and I decide to sit, as well, trying not to take it personally. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut like Takara here." He instructs firmly. "Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." He'd said almost that exact thing when explaining this to me, too.

"This is serious, Izuku." I add gravely.

It was vital people didn't know that All Might had a weakness, so that villains don't get cocky and launch an uprising or something. Toshin-Oji then lifts his shirt, revealing his ugly, expansive scar to Izuku, who flinches, gasping in shock and maybe sympathy.

"Pretty gross, right?" Toshin-Oji murmurs, as if in contempt at his wound. "I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I very nearly lost my stomach." It was the first time he's talked to or in front of me about just how bad the wound really was. I cringe, imagining the agony and suffering this poor man had to go through, possibly to this day, from this 'big fight'. "All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed." He lets the shirt fall back down. "Right now, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day." That much, I'd known. In fact, it was what made him a regular drop-off point for my parents, who still thought I needed someone to watch over me. I didn't mind, though, as I got to hang out with Toshin-Oji. "Rest of the time," He continues, "this is what I look like." Izuku has yet to say a word, standing there in shock that All Might was trusting him so much.

I gotta be honest; I was wondering that myself, too. I suppose most of it is due to the fact that they were both once Quirkless.

"No way…" Izuku finally murmurs. "Five years ago? So, does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" He asks. I raise a brow. I knew Toshin-Oji had been in a lot of fights, but I could never tell you who he fought and when he fought them. Izuku is on another level of fanboy. This...this is almost an obsession. It takes true dedication to result in Izuku's level of knowledge.

Toshin-Oji nods, impressed. "Wow. You know your stuff." He muses. "But no. The punk may've landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down." He explains. "Most of the world has never heard of this fight."

I had, to some extent. Kāsan had told me it was a villain dead-set on Toshin-Oji's destruction. Not just his body, though. This guy was so full of hatred for my adopted uncle that he wanted to eradicate the very essence of what All Might stood for, what he meant. This incarnation of evil wanted to take All Might's legacy before he'd let All Might die. It was bone-chilling to think or hear about.

And I doubt Toshin-Oji even knows how much I know. "I did everything I could to keep it under wraps."

For good reason. Again, it'd point out to the world that it's #1 Hero could be beaten. It would mean that All Might has a weakness, causing villains everywhere to flock together and attempt to do what this guy did, except make sure All Might went down for good. Toshin-Oji's sigh brings me rushing back to reality. "I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right?" He asks rhetorically. "I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid." I think that's putting too much pressure on himself, but I don't comment. I'd tried telling him that, but he refused to listen. "But, honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy." I swallow. I'd been told this same thing many, many times.

"Which, again, is why it's _so_ important you not tell _anyone_ about this." I add, staring Izuku in the eye. "I know this is a lot to take in and ask of you, but the public _can't_ know about this." I press. Toshin-Oji nods.

"Exactly. Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives, but some villains just can't be beaten without powers." I suddenly realize what Toshin-Oji's been trying to say, why he showed Izuku his scar; he didn't want Izuku to become a hero. He didn't want a life of pain, blood, and hardship for such a sweet, innocent kid. "So, no; I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a Quirk."

Izuku's face melts, deflating into a crushed, defeated shell of the boy I'd seen when he talked about wanting to be a hero. It pained me to see him like this.

"I see." He murmurs weakly.

"Izuku, I'm sorry. Wanting to help people is such an amazing aspiration. You'll figure out a way." Toshin-Oji sighs as we stand.

"Exactly. If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap cus the heroes catch most of the villains, but it's a fine profession." _But not the one Izuku dreams of._ I sigh internally. My heart drops further and further with each step I take and I find myself spinning and hugging Izuku.

"You're an amazing person, Izuku, and I am so sorry." I murmur, unsure what else to say. Neither, evidently, does Izuku.

"It's not bad to have a dream, young man." Toshin-Oji says, standing by the door, but not looking back. "Just...make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic. Understand?" That was a little harsh, I thought, squeezing Izuku a little harder.

He still hasn't said anything, but I can feel him trembling.

"Go ahead. I know the way from here." I murmur to my uncle. "I'll tell Kāsan I'll be back a little later. I have money for a cab after I get Izuku home." Toshin-Oji sighs.

"Alright, but don't blame me if she's upset." I nod and he closes the door. There are a few moments of awkward silence, then an explosion at least five blocks away shocks us into moving.

"What the heck?" I mumble absently, watching thick black smoke rise against the blue sky.

"A villain!" Izuku cries, running toward the door. "I wonder which hero will show!" It seems automatic for him, but he suddenly halts like there's a wall, twitching a little.

"You okay?" I ask, worried. He'd just had his dream shot down by his favorite hero. It can't have left him unscythed.

He slumps. "I…" He sighs heavily and drags his feet, but we go through the door. "yeah." I have to restrain myself and walk at Izuku's pace. I'd said I'd get him home. I had to follow through on that, no matter how worried I was that Toshin-Oji would see the smoke and try to fight the guy again. We walk down the stairs in silence. After all, we'd just met. We didn't know how to talk to each other, or really anything about one another. But, one of my life mottos is the Golden Rule, so I continue walking with him, resorting to hoping my uncle doesn't push himself too far.

Once we're on the street, Izuku brings out his notebook, reviewing his previous entries. I decide against asking how it got so worn and...burnt?

Yeah, something tells me I shouldn't open _that_ can of worms.

Eventually, I notice tears in Izuku's eyes. I find tears in my eyes, as well, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. I blink them back. Poor kid didn't need me adding to his problems. "Those are awesome drawings." I mumble, grasping at anything that might cheer him up. It doesn't work. Izuku closes the notebook and clutches it to his chest, sniffling as I let my arm fall back to my side.

"Even All Might said it." He whimpers. "A hero needs a Quirk. I knew this, deep down, all along. I've just been avoiding reality, so desperate to prove myself wrong." It honestly breaks my heart to hear the hopeless despair in his voice. I find I can relate to his drive and ambition; simply wanting to help people as a hero, become someone people could look to and depend on in troubled times. Someone people could rally behind.

Suddenly, I find myself stopping Izuku and looking him in the eye.

"Forget what All Might said. If you still think there's a chance, you have to fight for it!" I bark, something driving me to speak my mind like I should have done back on the rooftop instead of allowing this innocent kid to have his world shattered, likely not for the first time. "If it helps at all, I still think you can be a hero! With the right gear and costume, you'd essentially even the playing field and become the first Quirkless Hero!"

"Thanks, but- -" A nearby explosion interrupts him, and we both realize where our feet led us; closer to the smoke. "Is the fight from earlier still going on?" Izuku asks listlessly.

I shrug. "I don't know. Wanna go see?" I reply.

"What's the point?" He murmurs softly, shrugging.

"There are still empty pages in your notebook." I snap. I was through being nice. He needed to snap out of this funk. "Your dream isn't altogether gone, you know. Go over there with me, fill those pages with your genius analysis and learn more about being a hero. If you are still willing, you can keep working hard to attain your goal." He nods mutely as we walk over. We gasp when we see what's happening. "That's the guy who attacked me!" Izuku squeaks, no longer depressed, shock overriding it. "Didn't All Might capture him?"

I frown. "Yeah…" I then remember that Toshin-Oji's pant pockets were empty when he stood up to leave. "Oh, shit! The bottles must've dropped somehow!"

"He dropped it." Izuku murmurs. "That means...it's my fault. I grabbed his leg."

I pale. It made sense. Those pockets weren't exactly secure, especially with the mid-air struggle.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Someone in the gathered crowd asks. I take another look and gulp.

That guy was right! I see Kamui Woods, I think, Powerloader, Death Arms, and Backdraft, all just...standing there. I then, upon remembering their Quirks and this guy's pliable, slimy body, I realize that it makes sense. They _can't_ do anything.

"It looks like they've met their match. Plus, I hear the villain's captured a kid." The man next to the first one to speak replies. I pale in horror. What?! Izuku has a similar reaction, both of us leaning forward to look closer at the villain. "Things aren't looking good for him." The man continues.

Sure enough, there was a blonde-haired boy, almost completely encased by the slime-villain's body.

I bite my lip. That guy said it! That's a disgusting way to be captured.

And if the boy was suffocating like Izuku was, then he probably didn't have much time.

I lick my lips. My Quirks wouldn't do much. The best I could do would be to throw ground at or splash the villain. But, it would probably just be either absorbed and enhance the villain, or (worst-case-scenario) it hits the kid.

Not to mention I don't even have a provisional license. I'm as useless as those heroes right now! Someone else points out that this guy was the one All Might was chasing, and I pale. Another civilian asks where All Might is, and why he isn't helping the heroes. I do a quick scan and, sure enough, there's Toshin-Oji, head hung low and clutching his injury at the edge of the crowd. _Crud_! Izuku goes into another state of total shut-down, and I'm torn between staying with him and going to Toshin-Oji. Maybe I could ask my uncle how to use my Quirk to at least try and get that poor victim away. Maybe water? But I'm sure Backdraft tried, right?

 _What do I do?!_

Izuku, for better or worse, makes my mind up for me by disregarding everything and running forward, into the fire and toward the villain. Instantly, my legs follow, reaching out for the water in the nearby fire hydrant. It bursts toward me and I clear a path through the fire and debris to help Izuku get close.

"Stop, you idiots! You're going to get yourselves killed!" Death Arms roars after us, but we can't stop. It's like we're not in control of our own bodies anymore.

"You two again?" The villain roars. I glare at him, having to refrain from spraying him right in the face, due to the fact that I wasn't supposed to even be using my Quirk in this situation, I don't think. Especially not directly against the villain.

I grit my teeth, choosing to swirl the water around to clear away more fire as Izuku screams and hurls his backpack at the guy's face. The villain roars and rears up in shock and pain from the weight of the backpack hitting him, thankfully allowing the kid inside some air.

"Kacchan!" Izuku screams, running closer and clawing at the goo to try and get the victim out. The captured boy seems to recognize Izuku, too, and looks pissed about seeing him here.

"What the hell?!" he growls angrily. "What're _you_ doing here?!"

"We're saving your life!" I snap, trying to resist the urge to wash this guy away. I create a protective shield over and around us, so Izuku can keep clawing without having to worry. Surely, laws allowed for self-defense, right? I mean, sure we decided to run forward, but now it was life and death, right? We had no choice.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Izuku practically sobs. "My...my legs just started moving!" tears are streaming down his face as he continues his desperate attempts at a rescue. The villain pounds on my barrier, but it holds, at the cost of draining my energy. "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and let you die." Izuku adds.

"Hate to interrupt, but this isn't working!" I point out. "I want to do more, but I can't use my Quirk to directly attack! It's illegal!" Just then, as I hear the Pros rushing forward, the villain somehow causes an explosion! I barely manage to close a sphere of water around us, but it breaks almost instantly, sending Izuku and I backwards a few feet.

I groan, wobbling to my feet. Something breaking or straining my constructions meant it took a lot of energy out of me. I couldn't keep it up if he'd keep breaking what I made. When we face the battle and take it in again, I see something I've both never been happier to see and wish I hadn't seen; All Might, holding the guy back one-handed, grinning like nothing's wrong.

"Shit." I curse under my breath. He was pushing himself too hard!

"All Might…" Izuku mumbles, shocked as I was. "But- -"

"I really am pathetic." Toshin-Oji growls at himself. "Here you are, Takara, doing more than even the pro heroes could, and without attacking the villain directly, where I was hesitating. Sorry. And to you, young man; I told you the traits of a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" He roars.

"Less talk! We gotta wrap this up!" I bark back, trying to get us back to the fight at hand. The water swirls back around Izuku and I as I try to move us away. I can only watch, however, as Toshin-Oji's mouth spews more blood, even as he speaks.

"Pros are always risking their lives!" He continues, like he needed to get it out. "That's the true test of a hero!" I notice All Might grab where this 'Kacchan''s arm is, the other clenched fist drawing back.

"Damn you, All Might!" The villain roars, angry at the hero for intervening again.

" _Detroit...Smash_!" Toshin-Oji roars, punching the villain while yanking this 'Kacchan' guy out of it's grip, and just like that, the battle is over. I pull the sphere back over Izuku and I as the wind slams into it, and it barely holds at all! The force of the wind rolls the sphere back a ways before it breaks as the wind increases, and I black out, unable to take that kind of energy drain.

When I slowly wake up to a headache and bright light, I see Kāsan leaning over my bed, glaring at me with the overhead light shining directly into my eyes.

"What were you _thinking_ , Takara?!" she growls. "You _know_ it's illegal to use your Quirk to fight until you have a license!"

"I know! I used it only for defense!" I reply, grumpy at my headache and the volume of my mother's voice. "Izuku made the move, I just backed him up and made sure we didn't both die." I explain.

"That doesn't give you the right to jump into those situations." Kāsan replies. "I'll say the same thing to this 'Izuku' if I see him again, but know this; your actions might not be technically illegal, but you easily could have gotten hurt or _killed_ out there! Did you even have a plan?"

"Yeah; keep the villain, fire, and debris away and back up whatever plan my friend came up with. He's not stupid, just a bit reckless."

"There's no difference between the two!" Kāsan snaps waspishly. I'd rarely seen her this angry. "Your Quirk is _not_ to be used lightly! It's a responsibility!"

"Well, it's not like the pros were doing anything!" I huff.

"They knew when to draw back and think of something else!" Kāsan roars. I decide it isn't worth aggravating both my mother and my headache and sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Kāsan. I just have a headache and it makes me cranky."

Mom takes a long deep breath. "Promise not to let yourself use that much energy to fight again until you've gotten proper training, okay?"

I nod meekly. She was right; in that situation, I was way out of my league. It could have gone _so_ much worse.

"Yes, ma'am."

"All that being said, Takara...I'm proud of you for reacting like a hero. I don't like the result, and I don't like the toll it took on you, but I'm glad you and the other kids are safe." I nod, grateful she was past her angry stage.

"Thanks, Kāsan."


	4. Season 1 Episode 3

The next few days, Kāsan and Otōsan didn't let me out of their sight at all. That meant I did homework at Otōsan's radio station until Kāsan picked me up, and I hardly saw Toshin-Oji at all.

They were both still mad I let myself get wrapped up in a villain attack without a license and even a plan beyond backing Izuku up. I was also featured on the news as a 'brave young woman' and 'a real hero', even being recognized on the street, which was always weird.

Regardless of how heroic my actions were, my parents said during one of their multiple lectures, it was reckless and could have gone badly.

I'd accepted their words and explained that I'd just wanted to help my friend, but it didn't help.

By the time half a week had gone by, we'd all sat down and talked it out. I'd promised not to involve myself in any more heroics until I had training and they agreed to ease up a bit.

Now, I sat with Toshin-Oji and hummed as I wrote in definitions on a worksheet. "So...your parents were mad?" He asks. "About the sludge villain situation?"

I nod glumly. "Yeah, but at me, not you. They wouldn't let me out of their sight!" I sigh and put the paper aside for the moment. "They didn't like that I ran into such a dangerous situation head-first without thinking it through too much. They do appreciate my heroic attitude and willingness to help, though." I muse.

"Well, they were worried you'd gotten hurt." Toshinori points out. "As your adopted parents, they're in charge of you. They must've been terrified when they heard what happened and were most likely keeping you in their sights because they wanted to make sure you were okay."

I blink. I hadn't thought of it like that. "Oh…"

"Takara, it's admirable to want to be a hero, but you have to understand that, right now, there are a _lot_ of situations you aren't prepared for. While helping those who need it is what a hero does, you also have to consider your limits." Toshin-Oji elaborates. "Most likely, that's what worried your parents so much; they were afraid you'd gotten involved in a situation beyond your limits." I squirm. He was talking like Kāsan and Otōsan had.

"Yes, sir." I mumble.

He ruffles my hair. "That being said, the way you handled yourself and your Quirk was outstanding!" He cheers. "I saw you ready to attack, but you held back, knowing it was illegal. That was smart thinking, finding what else you could do, instead."

I giggle. "Thanks, Toshin-Oji." I reply.

He then stands. "Now, I'm making rice and sausage for dinner. You like Yum-Yum sauce?"

I nod eagerly. "Yeah!" He laughs and begins making the rice.

"Alright. I'm gonna give you the recipe. It's up to you to make it, okay?"

I nod. "Yessir!" I cheer and set to work. Toshin-Oji turned on Dad's radio show, and I caught Dad replying to a few callers wanting his opinion on the villain situation I'd been involved in. It was still a hot topic, even half a week later, mainly because the city hadn't seen any incidents like it since. And the fact that it was my Dad's radio show and his daughter been involved in a dangerous situation.

Of course, despite Mom advising against it (villains might try to hurt me to get to them, she said), Dad couldn't resist telling people for long that he and his wife had adopted me and as such, I was sometimes brought up on the show.

" _Well, listeners, I'll say this; my little girl showed amazing initiative, but could have easily gotten hurt, and the boys would have likely been severely injured, too. Luckily, she was able to defend herself and the green-haired boy as best she could and the situation didn't get out of hand, but it scares me to think what might've happened if All Might hadn't been there_." I blush.

It was reassuring that, once Dad had calmed down, he was proud of what I'd done, despite being terrified of the unknowns. I knew Mom felt the same way, deep down.

" _You best believe that little girl will be a great hero one day_." The caller muses. Dad chuckles.

" _I heartily agree there, my friend. She'll be one of the best. Now, unfortunately, we're out of time, but call again sometime, okay_?" Dad replies and the man thanks Dad before hanging up.

The next few callers are actually commenting on All Might's punch changing the weather briefly. After all, there's only so many times Dad can essentially repeat himself before he stops answering that type of question.

I frown. "Did you really change the weather?"

Toshin-Oji chuckles. "Yeah. My smash swirled the clouds closer and somehow that made it rain for a few seconds." He explains.

I grin. "That's so cool!"

He grins back at me. "Thank you." A comfortable silence settled over us as I resumed making the sauce.

Soon enough, we were seated and eating.

"...Mom said you were going to be teaching at UA." I note, to restart conversation. Toshin-Oji nods as he finishes his bite.

"Yes. I can't spend as much time as All Might anymore, and this is as good a way as any to ease out of the spotlight somewhat."

I nod. "I'd say so."

"Speaking of UA, are you going to take the entrance exam in February?" He asks.

I nod. "Yup! I'm graduating middle school this year, and Mom and Dad both work there now, so it'll be easier for everyone if I try out for UA."

Toshin-Oji smiles. "There's nothing wrong with that, but if you don't want to, I'm sure they'd let you go to a different- -"

I shook my head. Shinso didn't say much, to anyone, but I liked to think we were growing closer as this last year of middle school progressed. And, as his friend, I had to be there to support him and make sure he didn't have to put up with the 'brainwashing villain' thing anymore.

"No!" I interject. "I want to go to UA. There are a lot of kids from my class that are going to try out for the top school. My friend, Shinso, wants so badly to be a hero, but he's always treated like a villain because he can brainwash people. I feel really bad because there's not much I can do to change their minds. They always think he's got me under his spell or something, so I want to be there to encourage him and help him prove to the world that he can be an awesome hero. And it's where Mom, Dad, and you went, so it's gotta be the best, right?"

He chuckles. "You sound like that young man." He says. "Young Midoriya's always rambling about wanting to be a hero and wanting to make it to the top."

I raise a brow. "You've talked to him?" I ask.

Toshin-Oji nods. "I've come up with a plan to help him get in shape for my Quirk before the entrance exam, actually."

My eyes go wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. I admire the kid's spirit and ideals. He'll make a great successor."

I smile. Toshin-Oji had told me that his Quirk can be passed on, offering it to me one day.

I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided I don't care about the spotlight. If I got it, great. If not, too bad. As such, I wouldn't be a good successor for him.

Whatever gave Toshin-Oji that amazing power, I didn't want to ruin it. It deserved the spotlight, so let Izuku have it.

"Yeah, I think so, too. So, how are you getting him ready?"

I ask. "He's cleaning Dagoba Municipal Park."

I nearly choke on the bite of food in my mouth. "Wait, what?!" I'd passed it numerous times and it was just a gross pile of trash now.

"Yeah. He's a hard-worker. He can do it. I planned out a routine for him and everything. He'll be done by the exam." I suddenly realize that I need to start practicing myself.

Maybe get better with earth before February. Yeah. That's it! I'd practice in my spare time and try to get a lot better so I can fight even without water. Of course, I should look up hand-to-hand combat routines, too. Never know what'll be on the exam.

"Hey, Takara!" Toshin-Oi says, drawing me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"You gonna finish your food?"

I nod, resuming my meal. "Yeah." Determined, I finished my food, helped clean up, and wrote in the last few definitions.

Then, I got in an hour or so of TV time with Toshin-Oji before Dad rang the doorbell continuously. I sprang up and all but wrenched the door open to make it stop.

"Hey there, Tik-Tak!" Dad chirps

I roll my eyes at the nickname, but leap into his arms. "Hi, dad!" I squeal, letting him kiss my cheek repeatedly as usual before returning a single one to his cheek. "How was work?"

He chuckles, putting me down and ruffling my hair as we walk into the apartment. "What? You didn't turn on the radio?"

He asks with mock hurt "Of course I did! We didn't catch all of your show, though."

I reply. "That's alright." I hug him again.

"I did hear the part about the sludge villain." I murmur. "Thanks, dad." He hugs me back, scooping me up and plopping me in his lap when he sits down.

"I meant every word, Tik-Tak." He then looks at Toshin-Oji. "Sorry about not letting you see her." He apologizes meekly. "We felt it best not to let her out of our sight til we cooled down a bit." Toshin-Oji smiles, hands up.

"I respect that. It was probably best, really. I sometimes can't help getting involved in things I probably shouldn't."

"Yeah. I do the same thing sometimes." Dad replies, bouncing me slightly. "It's just that Shota and I panicked a little when we saw our kid on the news, in the middle of a fire and a villain situation. Can't tell yah how relieved we were when you showed up."

Toshin-Oji smiles, sheepishly putting a hand on the back of his neck. "I should've leapt into action the moment I arrived, but I hesitated. The kids didn't."

I sigh. "All I did was put out some of the fire and try to protect Izuku." I point out. "I probably could've done more. I might've even been able to get the hostage out, if I'd used my Quirk on the villain."

Dad wraps me in a hug. "And that would've gotten you, and most likely us, in serious trouble, young lady." I knew that, but it didn't make it any better. "That's why I'm so proud that you restrained yourself to the legal limits on what you could do, Takara." He says genuinely, nuzzling his face into my neck to tickle me before becoming serious again. "But you have to understand; as your parents, when we saw you in danger, your mother and I were so afraid we'd be too late and something would happen to you." I nod meekly. He then goes to stand and I get off his lap quickly. "But enough about that; it's your mom's hero debut anniversary and I cut the show a little short so I'd be able to surprise her with dinner with a nice cat-themed chocolate cake afterwards. She'll be back in two hours. You up for it, Tik-Tak?" I grin, nodding with determination.

"Let's do it!" We wave goodbye to Toshin-Oji and Dad drives home as fast, but safe, as possible.

=#=#=#=#=

The door opening is our cue. We know better than to jump out at her, so we sit on the couch (using the sound of the TV as cover) and pretend we've been there a while as she approaches. "Hi, Kāsan!" I cheer.

"Hi, Musume." She replies happily as I get up to hug her. "Your father behave himself?" She teases, knowing we can be a little crazy around the house sometimes without supervision.

I nod. "Yeah. I kept him in line." She smiles as Dad walks over, playing it as cool as ever. All that's left is to suggest dinner and head into the kitchen. We hadn't done much decorating, just a hand-made 'Happy Debut Anniversary' banner, but still we turned off the lights.

"Oi!" He protests with mock offense. "I resemble that remark, thank you very much, young lady!" He drops the facade and grins at Mom, kissing her soundly in greeting. "Have a good patrol, Tsuma?" He asks, hugging her. It was a pet name he's been calling her for years now.

"I did, Otto." She replies, smiling. Dad nods, slowly ending the hug.

"Well, hope you're hungry, cus Tik-Tak and I are about to eat the house." He cries, clutching his stomach over-dramatically. Mom tsks at him as she walks toward the kitchen. Dad winks at me and we follow.

"You're so over dramatic, love." She scolds fondly, shaking her head.

He grins. "I know, but you love me." He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pecks her temple.

"I do- -wait.." She takes in the banner for a split second before Dad spins her around.

"Happy debut anniversary!" Dad exclaims, plopping her down.

She genuinely laughs, a rare treat, before kissing him again. "You remembered the day of my debut."

"Of course! It's also the day I knew I was in love with you for real. You took that gang out single-handedly before I got there!" I hug Mom as she tries (fails) to hold back her emotions, snuggling into Dad's chest.

"It's also the day you proposed after just a month of dating." She adds, chuckling. I'd heard the story before and grin every time. They were too cute!

"Well, when you know, you know!" Dad protests happily. "I knew I wanted to marry you and, for some reason, you said yes!"

"I said 'fine, Hizashi' because your screaming had nearly deafened me. I then played along with the wedding cus it seemed easier than refusing." It was Mom's ultimate tease, but Dad knew she was teasing, so it was a bit of a tie between them. Still, she liked to poke him with that every once in a while.

"Well, it was spur of the moment, but then you said 'fine' and I was in too deep to pull out, so I rolled with it." He replies petulantly. It was his usual response.

They then laugh and ladle out soba. I grabbed a bowl and two rice balls and we ate in comfortable silence while watching some movie on the TV, Dad nuzzling against Mom and Mom reciprocating.

All in all, a perfect evening.

=#=#=#=#=

"You're up early, Musume. Where are you going?" Mom asks two days later, sipping her before-work coffee.

I grin. "Running!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I wanna start getting in shape for the entrance exam." I explain.

She smiles. "Alright then. Don't go more than thirty minutes, alright? You need to get your body used to exercise."

I nod, tying my shoes. "Yes, ma'am!"

Turns out, running is no joke! When I get back, I am shaking and almost regretting starting this. Maybe thirty minutes was a little much for just starting out.

But that's the price I'm willing to pay to be ready to knock everyone's socks off at the entrance exam!

I go through some stretches I found online and drink chocolate milk as suggested and let my breath catch up with me before I go to the garden. I then do some more stretching while making different formations like rods, blocks, and walls. Keeping them maintained while stretching, I hope, will end up making me better at multitasking in a fight. I had no idea what was waiting on the exam, but I knew I wanted to be ready.

Unfortunately, I felt a draw on my energy pretty quickly, but doggedly kept trying.

=#=#=#=#=

Ten months of exhausting training later, and it was the morning of the exam.

Of course, Mom and Dad were able to drive me. I walked with them, knees shaking as I stepped through the gate. "It's so...big!" I breathe in awe.

"And you'll be a student, after today, Tik-Tak." Dad replies, clapping my back with a solid 'thunk' and ruffling my hair. I chuckle.

"That's provided I pass the exam." I point out. Dad waves absently.

"It's a piece of cake, really. You just gotta beat some bots. That's it!"

I pale. "Oh…"

"'Zashi, stop! You shouldn't have said anything about the test!" Mom protests, rolling her eyes before turning to me. "Kara, you'll do fine." Mom assures me. It was rare she used her nickname for me, so I can't help smiling.

"Right!"

I had to start thinking positively, or I'd never get through this. I happen to spot my school's group and jog over, waving goodbye to my parents.

One of the teachers and kind of an aunt of mine, Nemuri, or Midnight, was passing out test cards to everyone with numbers for assigned seats and the battle center we were going to. I happened to be in A. I look around and notice Shinso.

I walk over as we head into the testing hall to take the written exam. "Hey."

"Hey. Good luck, yeah?" He greets simply.

I nod. "Yeah!" We find our seats and within minutes, we begin.

It was harder than I thought, but I had a decent grasp of the material discussed and finished soon enough. Ectoplasm, another teacher here, was using his multiplying Quirk to proctor the test. I passed my answer sheet to him and waited at my desk. Shinso was done minutes later.

We smile at each other and I try to think of formations that could help in the physical exam coming up.

When Ectoplasm dismisses us, we head as he directed to an auditorium and find our seats.

"What's up, UA candidates?" Dad calls as upbeat music plays in the background. I smile. He was going full-on DJ mode. I wonder where Mom is. "Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ!" The lights around the outside of the ring came on and Dad was revealed. "C'mon and lemme hear yah!" I was too embarrassed to start a response, and no one else did, so echoing silence filled the room. "Keeping it mellow, I see." Dad chuckles. I feel a little bad for him, honestly. "That's fine. Let me get straight to the main show." Maybe if he acted more like a teacher and less like a radio host, he'd get more of a response, but I suppose it's also just Dad's personality. He was too hyper for nervous students. "Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay? Are you ready?!" He calls in a sing-song voice and I nearly reply, but catch myself.

I'd single myself out if I did. People weren't likely to join me and I can hear Izuku going geek-mode at Dad and I smile. "Like your application says, today you rockin' boys and girls will be conducting ten-minute mock battles against faux villains in super suburban settings! After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle centers, sound good?" Dad asks. Still no response. "Okay?" He presses.

Finally, I roll my eyes. If someone didn't reply soon, he'd go nuts.

"Got it!" I call back. Dad beams up at me.

"Thanks, listener friend!" I was grateful he didn't go further as he gets back to explaining. "Okay, okay, let's check out yer targets!" On-screen, pixelated models appear for each type of robot, with labels '1P', '2P', or 3P' on them. "There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll gain points depending on the level of difficulty, so choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these villains like a mid-song guitar solo. Buuut, check it!" He continues, pointing a finger into the crowd to emphasize his point, shaking it back and forth. "Let's make sure we're keeping things heroic; attacking fellow candidates is a UA no-no, yah dig?"

About five rows in front of me, a student stands up. "Excuse me, sir, but I have a question." He calls. A single bulb is turned on to illuminate a young man with black-blue hair (undercut barely visible from the angle I saw him from) and tan school uniform on.

"Hit me!" Dad replies eagerly.

"On the print-out, you've listed _4_ types of villains, not 3." I roll my eyes as the guy points out what he means on the sheet. Great. A stick-in-the-mud perfectionist. "All due respect, but if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful." I bite my lip, irritated. _I'm sure Dad would have explained that other type of robot soon enough, if this guy had been patient_. However, Dad listens attentively, nonplussed at the insult to his workplace. "We are exemplary students, and we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake like this won't do." The student then turns and points behind him to Izuku. "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair; you've been muttering this entire time. _Stop that_." He demands tersely. Izuku looks mortified and Shinso has to put his foot on mine to stop me rising. "If you can't bother to take this seriously, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us." Izuku claps his hands to his mouth and offers an embarrassed, muffled 'sorry' as the student then turns back to Dad to hear his reply.

"Alright, alright, Examinee number 7111." Dad replies, waving as if to calm the student down, then gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks for calling in with your request." On-screen, the final robot appears with the label '0P' above it. "The fourth villain type is worth 0 points, so that guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center, kind of a hurdle for you to avoid. It's not that it can't be beat, but there's...kinda no point." I don't think Dad's saying everything there is about that robot, but keep my mouth shut. "I recommend my listeners try to avoid it and stay focused on the ones topping the charts!"

The student bows. "Thank you very much. Please, continue." He says, sitting down again to a few murmurs about this new development. Dad raises his arms and silence falls.

"That's all I got for you today, so I'll sign off with a little present; a sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Now that's a tasty soundbyte. You ready to go beyond?" I can't help the hype I feel at the prospect of testing myself in the battle center as Dad finishes with a 'let's hear a Plus Ultra!'. I can't help shouting it out and, surprisingly, a few others join in. "Good luck out there!" With that, Dad steps off the stage.

This was it. Just a short bus ride, and the physical exam would begin! My knees shake so bad, I might end up knocking them together.

How would I do? _What_ would I do?!


	5. Season 1 Episode 4

**And once again I forgot to keep uploading. *shakes my head at myself* Ugh.**

 **Well, anyway, let's get going, shall we?**

 **I also want to thank the guest Purple Insomniac for reviewing and leaving such a positive message! :) Thank you so much sweety! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

As we boarded the bus, I can't help shaking in nervous anticipation.

I then took a breath and headed a little deeper into the bus, plopping into a seat next to a black-haired boy who had his head down. I fidgeted with my fingers and wonder how long til I can start the exam and get it over with.

"Hey." The boy greets, looking at me with a small, half-hearted smile.

I smile back. "Hello."

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima." He says, offering a hand.

I shake it. "I'm Takara Yamada."

His eyes go a little wide. "Oh, wow. Never thought I'd be taking the exam with a pro-couple's kid, much less a kid who fought a villain." I shrug, feeling bad he looked depressed at the prospect.

"I didn't really fight a villain; I just put out some of the fire and made sure we didn't get hurt." I explain, eager to placate his worries and help him see I wasn't some superstar here. "I'm as unsure as anyone here about the test, really. Mom and Dad are professional enough not to tell me much of anything." Eijiro nods, still a bit glum.

"Still, you're gonna be _so_ much better than me at this!"

I frown and shake my head. "Not necessarily, Eijiro." I then get an idea. "Hey, I got an idea; wanna team-up?" I'm not sure why I offered, but it seemed right, so I don't regret it.

He raises a brow. "What?"

"Team up." I repeat eagerly, "I'm great at tracking, so I can help you find the robots, and we can split the scores as we go. That way, we can practice teamwork and boost our scores at the same time."

Eijiro seems to consider it. "You know we're supposed to fend for ourselves, right? And why would you wanna team up with me?"

I frown. "It's not really for any big reason. I just want to. And, I mean, yeah, we have to fend for ourselves, but not all pro heroes are alone all the time. They need to have good cooperative skills, too. And it's not like we're going to usurp the other's score. All I'm suggesting is we work together a little to pass."

Eijiro finally nods, sighing. "Alright. Sorry for being a downer. I see what you're saying. Yeah, let's team up!"

"Awesome!" I chirp as he extends his hand and we shake again. That decided, all that's left to do is discuss Quirks and hope this ride is over soon so we can get started.

"So...what's your Quirk?" I ask. He looks a little embarrassed and holds up his hand. His fingers suddenly go stiff, looking like jagged pieces of rock.

"Hardening, and sharpening to an extent. Something to do with the carbon in my body, I think. I can't do it for too long, though."

I grin. "That's so cool!" I exclaim.

He blushes a little and smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks. What's yours? I don't remember from the news."

I flush. It still blew my mind that people knew of me from that incident and still recognized my name, at least.

"Well, I got both my parents' Quirks, Earth and Water. I'm pretty bad at moving earth, though, but I can track people using the vibrations in the earth. Water is easy to move, but using either Quirk does chip away at my blood sugar, especially for larger formations. If the formation is broken, it costs a lot of blood sugar."

His eyes go wide. "That's _way_ better than mine!"

I shake my head. "No way! If I get hit, I'm gonna take the damage. You can make your body a suit of armor! That's _so_ cool!"

He sighs. "Thanks, but I still think yours is cooler."

I shrug. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

He chuckles. "Whatever you say."

Luckily, the bus arrives and I stand up. "Shall we?" I ask coyly.

He nods. "Yeah!" We exit the bus to find a pair of large doors with the label 'Battle Center A' on it. Beside me, Eijiro takes a deep breath. "This is it."

I nod, my face set in determination. "UA, here we come!" Before Eijiro can reply, Mom's voice comes over the PA system.

" _Time is precious, so get going. The ten minutes start now._ " I watch the gates open and can't help running with the rest of our group into the battle center, where the frontrunners got the first points, much to everyone's chagrin.

I reach out with my Earth Quirk and feel several large objects to the left, so I tug Eijiro that way. He follows and we find ourselves facing six robots, mostly '2's with a few '1's for good measure.

"We can each get one of the one-pointers and two two-pointers." I note.

He nods. "Let's go smash 'em!" He exclaims, hardening his fists and grinning. It's the first time I've really noticed his teeth and I discover they're pointed. Oh, boy.

Regardless, I feel the water main beneath the street and draw the stream of water to me, bursting the pipe as the water surges around me. I form large sword-like extensions from each forearm and charge.

Slicing the legs off each of them quickly, I then stab the heads. "5 points!" I cheer. Eijiro is just finishing pounding through his one-pointer's head as I turn to him.

"Let's keep going!" He cries. "Where to next?" I lead the way and we each get two three-pointers, boosting us to 11 points before I feel out another large group with students approaching our score. I lead Eijiro down a shortcut and we demolish the next set of robots fairly quickly, ending up with almost 20 points each.

The other examinees groan and complain, but I ignore them and keep running.

This was great! We just had to maintain this momentum and we were sure to get a great score! Together, we blasted our way to 30 or so before something huge makes it's way toward us. "Watch out!" Eijiro calls, just as it rounds a corner. It's a huge robot that I recognize as the one Dad described as a 'hurdle you should try to avoid'.

I grit my teeth. "Dad, you jerk!" I growl. "You didn't say it was so _big_!"

"Doesn't matter!" Eijiro growls. "We should take it down!"

I sigh. "Right. Make an opening and I'll short it out with water."

He frowns. "Why do you get to kill it?"

I roll my eyes. "Eijiro, it's the 0-pointer. It doesn't matter who takes it down."

He grumbles, but nods, hardening his forearms. "Alright, alright. It's your plan; you take it down, just stay back." He leaps forward and punches the thing's leg, managing a sizeable dent before punching again. That gave me the opening I need, but before I can attack, the thing's leg swings toward me faster than I can doge!

"Takara!" Eijiro cries, leaping forward and tackling me out of the way. We get up quickly as it stomps toward other examinees.

I ignore the blush in my cheeks as I sprint after the robot. "Thanks." I murmur, shaken as I send a geyser rushing up the inside of it's leg. True to my prediction, it short circuits and falls. As it does, I have to create a water wall around a few examinees to make sure the resulting debris didn't hit anyone before returning the water to me. This was getting really exhausting. Hopefully, there's not much time left.

Several examinees murmur (things like 'isn't that the girl who ran into the sludge villain situation with that other kid?', 'who's she with and why is she letting him take her points?' and 'wait...a water Quirk? Isn't she Present Mic's kid?') as Eijiro and I take off to find more faux villains. We find a few more two-pointers before Mom calls out the one-minute warning. Eijiro and I race off and somehow manage another point each before time runs out.

"I think we ended up with somewhere around 39 points." Eijiro notes, grinning as we rejoin the crowd.

I nod. "Yeah! We were a great team!" I high-five him as we walk to the entrance to return to the main campus. I happen to spot Shinso and a few of our class. "Hey, Eijiro, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta say hi to a friend." He nods, then pales as I begin to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" He cries, drawing out his phone as I turn. "Can I get your number, before we have to go our separate ways?"

I blush. "Wait, what?"

"So we can tell each other if we passed!" I am aware I'm still blushing, but accept his phone. I enter my number in and give it back. He sends me a 'Hi! :)' text and I add the number as a new contact, sending him a 'Hey!' with a waving emoji in return. "Thanks!" He chirps, then seems to spot someone he recognized and decides to excuse himself, too. "Sorry! I'll text yah later!"

I then wave, the blush returning, as I head to Shinso.

"Hey there!" I chirp.

He turns. "Nice job out there."

I grin. "Thanks. You, too!"

He sighs, deflating. "I barely got above twenty points." He mumbles despondently.

I smirk. "That's still impressive." I reply easily.

He didn't need to know I'd gotten almost double his score.

"How many points did you get?" He asks as if he'd read my mind.

I chuckle nervously. He'd feel horrible if I told him.

"Not important. You did awesome!" I assure him, which might not have been the best way to reply.

"How many points?" He presses. "Or I'll use my Quirk to find out." I sigh. I know he'd never do it, but it was enough that he'd use the threat.

"I think around 39, but I can't remember exactly." I mumble. He groans, turning around to walk away.

"I knew it...nice job." I clench my fists.

"Hey, hold on!" I snap. "Shinso, I'm sorry. I know you've been looking forward to this, and I know you feel bad, but as long as you did your best, there's no more anyone can ask of you, really. I didn't tell you to make you feel bad or rub your nose in it." I point out sternly, then sigh. "Really, I think you did awesome out there. I gave it my all and I'm sure you did, too. Besides, this doesn't mean you can't get into the school." I explain, eager to make him feel better.

"But it might mean I can't get into the Hero Course, like I planned." He replies, not turning around.

"Maybe, maybe not." I counter. "Either way, you should be proud. You did your best."

"...Thanks, Takara." He mumbles, walking away.

I sigh, but let him go. I stand there, unsure what to do (go after Shinso or get in line for the bus arriving) when I'm bumped from behind.

"Watch it!" I spot blonde spiky hair and gulp. It was the angry kid from the sludge villain attack. Kacchan, right? " _What_ was that?" He growls and I pale as he whirls around furiously, realizing I must have accidentally spoken his name aloud.

"I- -I'm sorry. I remember Izuku saying that when we tried to help- -"

"My _name_ is Bakugo. Don't forget it." He spits, then walks off. I blink. _Boy, was he intense._

"Mine's Takara, jerkwad!" I grumble, knowing he couldn't hear.

Not looking back, I enter the bus, trying to find Eijiro or Shinso, but they both seem to be in a different bus, so I sit in the next open seat and close my eyes. I was so tired…

=#=#=#=#=

The bus rattles to a halt and I jolt awake. I exit and yawn as I move automatically toward the doors, where I can find mom and dad.

"Hey, Mei." I hear Toshin-Oji murmur behind me as I enter the school building I hoped Mom and Dad were in. "You did amazing out there!"

I smile tiredly and nod. "Thank you. I am super tired, so I was hoping to find Mom and Dad and go home." He nods, gesturing for me to follow. I do and we walk in comfortable silence for a moment. "How'd Izuku do?"

Toshin-Oji smiles proudly. "He did great! He performed like a true hero out there!" I nod, too tired for even a smile. Or to realize Toshin-Oji didn't give any numbers to Izuku's points. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. "You look exhausted, borderline overworked."

I wave at him absently. "Uh-huh. I'm fine. My Quirk takes energy, that's all."

He frowns in concern, but offers his arm for support and I take it willingly. Soon enough, we arrive at our destination.

"Hey, Tik-Tak!" Dad cries, spinning me around when he sees me, and I suddenly feel more awake. "You did _awesome_ out there!" He exclaims, plopping me down. "And you even made some new friends." He points out, nudging my side with his elbow. I wave him away.

"Stop, Dad. He's just a guy I sat next to on the bus there. I mentioned that we should work together since I could find the robots and we could split the scores and he agreed. That's _it_."

He laughs and ruffles my hair. "Sure, Musume." He teases, " _Sure_." Mom then walks over and swats his shoulder playfully, saving me from further embarrassment.

"You're ignoring the girl behind Takara, Otto." She scolds, pointing behind her. I turn and see a middleschooler with brown hair and a nervous posture to her.

The girl's big brown eyes go wide and she slowly steps forward.

"Oh, sorry! I...I'm Ochako Uraraka. Sorry to bother you, but do you have a sec?" She asks. Dad nods. "You know that boy with the really messy curls and the freckles? Um, it's hard to describe his face…"

I smile, knowing precisely who she was talking about. "He's kinda pale, but muscular, just taller than Uraraka and has green hair and big green eyes." I provide.

Uraraka nods, a little more confident.

"Yeah! Other than that, he's kinda plain looking...doesn't really stand out or anything...well, I was wondering; would it be possible to give him some of the points I'd earned in the exam? I heard him say something about wanting to get just one point in." I pale. _What_?! "It just seems crazy! How could someone who took down that huge drone all by himself not have any points in the end?"

I frown. He must be devastated that he couldn't get any points in. "He would have had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me!"

I pat her shoulder.

"It's just who he is." I point out. "He was the same way with the sludge villain. He's a true hero."

She nods. "Yeah, but he won't get into UA with a 0 score! He saved me! I have to make it up to him! Please, can't you, just, give him my points?"

Dad chuckles, patting Uraraka's head. "Thanks for coming up to the station with your request, female listener, but there's no need to give him your points. The kid's charting well on his own." Uraraka and I are both confused, but Dad then smiles. "I'm sorry, but we're out of time. Show's ending. Call back anytime, though, alright?" With that, Uraraka bids us farewell and Mom comes and hugs me.

My question about Izuku will have to wait.

"I'm impressed, Musume. 39 villain points."

I blush. "Well, it was thanks to the vibration trick you taught me. I wouldn't have found that many if you hadn't taught me that application." I smile and duck my head shyly.

Mom grabs my chin and makes me look at her. "Musume, you defeated all those robots using your wits and control of your Quirk. It's an impressive feat."

I grin, hugging her again. "Thanks, Mom." Suddenly, as I move to sit down, my phone chimes. Curious, I bring it out, only to find Eijiro's name at the head of the text.

It's a simple _Hi._ I smile and send a _What's up? :)_

Before Dad notices. "Ohhh!" He squeals, snatching my phone to my dismay. "Who's _this_?!" I blush several shades of scarlet and unsuccessfully swipe at my phone.

" _Daaad_!" I whine, trying again. "It's no one!"

"Then why the smiley face?"

"Because...because I wanted to!"

"You _liiike_ him!" I flush darker, if possible, and flop in humiliation and frustration onto a small sofa in the room, groaning loudly.

"I do _not_! We _just_ met!" I protest petulantly.

"So? I liked your mother enough to want to be her friend the moment she walked in."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm not you!" I point out. "I don't _like_ him!"

"But you _are_ friends?" Dad presses.

I sigh. There was simply no winning this. "I think so." I mumble.

He hands the phone back. "All I wanted to hear."

I groan, sticking it in my pocket and ignoring the chime. "You didn't have to steal my phone." I grumble.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Musume." Dad replies coyly.

Mom finally decides to intervene, placing a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "And satisfaction brought it back, so please stop teasing our daughter and let's get her home."

I want to kiss Mom's cheek repeatedly for that save, but manage to contain myself to a grateful nod.

"Fine." Dad pouts, then sighs and walks with us out to the hall. "Just glad you made a friend, Musume."

I snort. "You say that like it's the first time I've made a friend."

"Well, you never invite them over. They could be imaginary." Dad counters.

I roll my eyes. I _had_ invited Shinso, but he insisted he didn't want to intrude and I'd not pressed him again. I hated making him uncomfortable.

"Because making imaginary friends at 15 is totally something I would do."

"Alright, young woman; who are you and where is my daughter?" Dad gasps in fake shock. "She'd _never_ be this rude to her own father!" I giggle as we make it to the car.

"Dad, please. I'm 15 and you were teasing me about a boy; I'm allowed to be a little snarky."

Dad sighs. "Fair enough, but just this once." We laugh at ourselves and get in the car. Mom decides to drive and we let her. Once Dad was thoroughly distracted talking to Mom, I draw my phone out and check it.

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _I'm pacing in my room wanting to know if I passed or not. WBU?_

 _Me:_

 _My parents are driving me home. Ugh, why does it take so long?!_

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _I don't know, but I WANT to know! I bet you'll find out in the next day or two, lucky girl._

I chuckle and shake my head. He had no idea who my parents are, does he?

 _Me:_

 _I want to know, too, but even I won't know until everyone else does. I promise. Mom and Dad don't like to tell me things like that. They're professionals. ;)_

I pause. Was emojis really the best thing to send a guy I happened to sit next to on a bus? Ah, well. I'd already sent it.

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _Haha, really? Even with your dad?_

 _Me:_

 _Yeah. I think Mom has something to do with that. :)  
Eijiro: _

_I'd love to meet the woman who can keep Present Mic in line._

I frown. How did he not know who my Mom is?

By now, the car was pulling into the driveway. I put my phone down and yawn, suddenly tired.

I had tried to keep the formations as simple and small as I could, but taking down that many robots still took energy. I unbuckle and slowly head my way inside, wanting nothing more than a nice warm shower before enjoying leftovers for dinner while I watch whatever show was on TV. As I walk to my bedroom, though, my phone alerts me to a text. I close my bedroom door behind me before collapsing on my bed and pulling out my phone.

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _I'm thinking I'm gonna dye my hair. Maybe even get a whole new style, start over. Whatcha think, Mina?_

I frown. What a random thing to text someone you- -wait...Mina? _Ah. Wrong number._ I think as I shift to a more comfortable position.

Deciding to play this a bit coy, I begin to type.

 _Me:_

 _Well, I think it's a great idea, but I'd still ask Mina. :)_

I grin as I send it and get up to grab some clothes for a quick shower. I wonder what he meant by 'turn over a new leaf'? Was it some kind of 'new school, new me' mentality? I decide that's most likely it and grab a loose pair of sweatpants and a fox T-Shirt with a pair of warm socks to wear.

By the time I've gotten back to my bed, I've gotten a reply.

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _I AM SO SORRY! THAT WAS FOR A FRIEND!_ There were several embarrassed and blushing emojis followed by a _...you really think it's a good idea?_

I chuckle and move into the bathroom. I decide not to mention the 'start over' and focus on the (kinda) less personal element.

The water would take a minute or two to heat up anyway.

 _Me:_

 _It's okay! I figured u had the wrong number when I read 'Mina'. I promise I'm not mad or anything. I think it's a good idea._

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _Ok, thnx! I felt so embarrassed! Anyway, how do you think red would look? Mina suggested it._

 _Me:_

 _Oooh! I like it! What shade? More like a wine red or..?_

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _I was thinking of crimson or fire truck. Stands out more, you know?_

 _Me:_

 _Yeah!_

The shower took nearly fifteen minutes, and then I snuck out to get dinner (leftover takeout) before retreating to my room and staying up a bit too late texting with Eijiro about hairstyles and colors and excitement about UA.


	6. Season 1 Episode 5

**I'm only posting these chapters so quickly because I already had them written and forgot to post them here lol. Plus I figured why not give people a bit of a distraction during the whole Corona Virus thing happening.**

 **Anyway, this bad boy got another review! :)**

 **This is also from a guest, this one using the nickname I'mAlreadyTracer. Thank you so much, sweetie! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story and the female!Aizawa twist I put on things. I don't remember what made me do it, but I'm thoroughly enjoying it!**

 **And yes, please stay safe guys! Wash your hands! Drink fluids! Cough and sneeze into your elbow! Don't eat and drink after each other! And please just relax and keep calm. I know this situation is scary, but please don't make it worse by panicking.**

 **Once again, hope you all stay safe out there!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _Sorry again. We'd had this planned since the test._

 _Me:_

 _No, no, it's fine! Don't worry about it. We can try for dinner on the first day, right?_

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _You're sure your parents won't mind?_

 _Me:_

 _Of course not! They really want to meet you!_

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _If you say so, yeah, we can try._

I frown. Why would he be weird about my parents wanting to meet him?

Either way, it was the day we'd find out if we were going to UA or not. Eijiro had called me and neither of us had opened the letter, so I did with him on speakerphone opening his letter as well.

Turns out, there were 'Rescue Points', and All Might (on a projector) explained that there was a panel of judges who decides who gets how many rescue points. Katsuki got 0, but Kiri and I got 35 each, tying us for second place for the test! Izuku, I note happily, is in 7th place with 60 rescue points!

I'd invited Eijiro for dinner to celebrate, but he'd said his family had already made plans for their own celebration, resulting in our current conversation.

 _Me:_

 _Sounds good! I hope we're in the same class!_

 _Eijiro Kirishima:_

 _Yeah! That'd be so cool!_

There. The Kirishima I met on the bus was back. I never know where he goes or why he disappears, but I was glad he was back.

"So, what's the verdict?" Dad asks from my doorway, smirking.

I roll my eyes. He always got like this when he saw I was talking to Eijiro or Shinso.

"Unfortunately, he and Shinso can't make it." I explain. "Both their families already had their own celebrations planned." I explain. Dad clicks his tongue, waving his finger at me.

"Not helping the 'imaginary friend' theory." He teases.

I laugh. "Dad, I've shown you the texts. I'm not making it up." I assure him.

"Yeah, yeah. Either way, dinner's ready. Orange chicken with extra chicken and rice balls." I grin excitedly. My favorite!

" _Yay_! Coming!"

=#=#=#=#=

Soon enough, April came. And, with it, the first day of school.

By the time I get up, Mom's already gone to prepare, and Dad was eating breakfast.

I yawn, rubbing my eyes and grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"Morning, Tik-Tak!" He cheers.

"Morning, dad." I reply, pouring the milk on top. "Is there coffee?"

Dad chuckles. "Yes."

I yawn again and grab a mug, adding creamer and sugar before sitting back down and eating.

"You ready for your first day of high school?" He asks.

I blink, halting mid-gulp of coffee. _Oh, yeah. That was today._

"...I guess." I mumble, my stomach suddenly squirming in nervousness.

"Relax. You're gonna do great! Besides, your mom's teaching your homeroom class. It'll be fine."

I grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, but in UA, she's your teacher first, okay?"

I sober a little.

Of course. It was great having my mom as a teacher (and probably Dad, too), but she was professional enough not to give me preferential treatment. It'd be interesting, for sure.

"I know." I reply, then grin. "It'll be great!"

With that, I finish my bowl and go to my room to change into my uniform (opting to wear the stockings, as I wasn't quite comfortable in just the skirt yet), pulling my hair into a messy bun, as well. I came out and heard a camera snap a picture, spotting Dad holding his phone.

I blush. " _Dad_!" I bark. "What was _that_?!"

"My baby's going to UA! I _had_ to take a picture!"

I sigh. _Figures_. "Okay...shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

He nods, grabbing his wallet and keyring.

"Yup! Let's get going!"

The car ride was too long and too short all at once.

Soon enough, we've arrived. I gulp, shaking in my shoes.

I was so nervous! Dad had a gentle arm around my shoulders and led me to the class I was in; 1-A.

I find Eijiro wandering, looking confused. True to his word, he got the firetruck red and spiked style. It looked... _really_ good on him.

"Hey, Eijiro! I like the hair!" I call, determined that it was a friendly compliment, nothing more.

He whirls. "Hey, Takara! Thanks! I really like it, too!" He calls back, walking over.

I'd scolded him enough times for him to start calling me by my first name.

Dad's eyes light up and I know I'm in for teasing. "Ah, I see. Nice one, kiddo!" Dad whispers, nudging my side with his elbow. I blush scarlet and swat at his shoulder.

"Dad!" I hiss. "I _told_ you! It's not like that! Quit it!"

Dad then clears his throat. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Takara's father, if you didn't know."

Eijiro smiles and shakes his hand. "Her last name gave it away, Mr. Yamada. That, and the sludge villain incident."

Dad nods, subtly grimacing. "Yeah, that was a tough day. Anyway, kid, where're yah headed?"

Eijiro looks around. "I'm looking for classroom 1-A, but I can't find it." Dad grins.

"Never fear! I'll lead you!" Dad then wiggles his eyebrows. "You know, Takara's in your class."

"That's awesome!" Eijiro cheers.

I blush as we walk together in silence (Dad constantly watching Eijiro and I) and arrive at the _massive_ door soon enough.

"We try to make sure everyone can use it." Dad explains when we gape at the door. "Well, gotta get your teacher! Be back soon!"

With that, he takes off.

I blink. "That was fast." I muse. I then clear my throat and face the door. "Well, shall we?"

He nods, opens the door, and walks in. I'm right behind him, managing not to tremble as I look at the handful of students that had arrived a little early. One had pink skin and pale pink hair with small horn-things. Her eyes are black with golden irises and she instantly leaps into a hug with Eijiro.

"Hiiii!" She cheers. "This is so crazy! We're in the same class!"

I am then finding myself clearing my throat, trying not to let a sudden irritation come out in my voice.

 _What was wrong with me?_

"Hi there." I murmur. "I'm Takara." She grins at me and squeals as she hugs me, too.

"So you're the one Eiji's been on about! Nice to meetcha! Name's Mina Ashido."

I hug her back. "Nice to meet you, too."

I then gulp as the door slams and a growl is heard.

I turn to see Katsuki glaring at everyone as he sits at the far left desk in the second row. He was the only other one I know so far, so I walk over.

"Oh, _great_." I muse sarcastically. "I get the hothead in my class."

Fighting fire with fire might be a good way to handle this guy.

He glares at me. "What did you say, _extra_?" I cross my arms. Really? 'Extra'?

"I said I got a hothead in my class." He stands, and I try not to flinch. "Katsuki, right?"

"How'd you know that, you damn stalker?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I _was_ there in the sludge villain incident. Surprised the guy could wrap his gooey mess around that inflated head of yours." It felt wrong insulting the kid, but it might get through to him.

He scoffs, glaring at me reprovingly. "Well, you were so attention-hungry you and Deku jumped right in after me." I chuckle. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad under all the bravado and anger...but who was 'Deku'? Izuku? "But don't think I owe you anything. I would've been _fine_ without you rejects!"

Eijiro finally steps in. "Okay, you two! _Geez_!" He sighs. "Look- -"

"Hey, don't but in, Shitty Hair!" Katsuki interrupts.

Eijiro growls and I put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Katsuki.

"Katsuki, _enough_!" I bark, then deflate a little. "Look, I'm not an 'extra' or a 'reject', okay? My name is Takara. Don't forget it, and this is my friend, Eijiro Kirishima."

Using Katsuki's own words at him might be a good way of ending things with him.

 _No one seemed to recognize my name. Good._

"Whatever. Now, get outta my face, you damn nerds." Katsuki growls. By now, a few more kids have joined the class, and another was just walking in. He was tall, wit- -wait...he's the stick-in-his-butt from the entrance exam! _Great_!

He settles into a desk on the right side of the back few rows before noticing Katsuki's position, feet propped on his desk.

Before anyone can react, the kid's over at Katsuki's desk. "Take your feet off that desk _now_!" He orders. And he's still got that stick up his butt. _Joy_.

Katsuki glares at the guy, smirking defiantly. " _Huh_?" He asks.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The guy protests.

I face-palm, leaning against the desk a row back and on Kiri's left side.

"Your old school leave a stick up yer ass, or were you born with it?" Katsuki snaps.

The kid straightens, deciding on a different tactic, putting a hand on his chest. "Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy."

Katsuki scoffs. "Somei, huh? So. you must think you're better than me!"

"Hey!" I bark. "Katsuki, stop!"

"I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one!" Katsuki continues as if I hadn't said a word.

I groan. There was just no getting through to him! Guess I was wrong about him not being so bad…

Tenya gasps. "You would threaten me, your own classmate?" He squeaks.

"Something tells me he'd threaten everyone at once if he could." I mumble, earning a chuckle from Kirishima, and a glance from Tenya, who turns back to Katsuki.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" He asks.

I frown. That was too close to what people say about Shinso.

"Okay, enough!" I bark, coming forward. "Both of you, knock it off!" I then sigh heavily and turn to Tenya. He was a pain, but he was better than Katsuki. I'm sure he didn't mean that Katsuki should quit and be a villain. So, I extend my hand. "The name's Takara, from Nabu Middle School."

He shakes it, seeming to calm a little now that someone sane was talking to him. "Tenya Iida."

I nod, smiling. "Yup. I heard." Tenya then notices something behind him and the room falls quiet.

I turn and spot Izuku standing there. How long, I had no idea. But he looked extremely nervous.

"It's him." Tenya murmurs.

I wave. "Hey!" I greet.

"You know him?" Tenya asks.

I nod and make my way over as Izuku pales with everyone's eyes on him.

"Hi!" He squeaks. I point out the desk beside mine.

"Go ahead and take that desk." I say. He nods, but Tenya walks past me before I can lead Izuku over to the desk.

"Good morning!" Tenya calls. "I'm Tenya Iida from- -"

"Yeah, I know." Izuku interrupts nervously. I refrain from chuckling.

"Oh." Tenya says, halting.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduces. "It's super nice to meet you." His voice wavers in nervousness.

"Midoriya," Tenya continues, "you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" He asks. Izuku blinks, wondering where this was going. "You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you." At least Tenya's willing to acknowledge his faults and try to make it right. "I admit, as a student, you are far superior to me."

I almost chuckle at the way Tenya subtly shakes, as if it almost pains him to admit it.

Izuku pales and I can tell he'd had no idea about the rescue points until the letter, like the rest of us. Behind Izuku, Ochaco appears.

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair!" She cheers. "Falling Boy!"

Izuku jumps, blushing and hiding his face in his hands. In trying to restrain my laughter at Izuku, I can't hear much of what she's saying except that she called Izuku's punch amazing.

"Oh, hey, hi! So, uh, I sh-should probably thank you for going in and talking to them." He says. I frown. How'd he know? I was there, but Izuku shouldn't have known.

"Huh? How'd you know about that?" She asks.

"I, er, texted him." I call to save Izuku explaining. He seemed nervous about it, so I decided to help him out.

"Right!" Izuku replies.

"Oh. What do you think we're doing today besides orientation?" Ochaco asks excitedly. "I wonder what our teachers are like! I can't wait to meet everyone!"

Behind everyone, I spot Dad slinking away after plopping Mom's sleeping bag down with her inside. I roll my eyes and smile at her.

"If you're just here to make friends, you can pack up your stuff now." Mom says. That makes everyone shut up. No one had noticed her before now.

Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco look at her and I help her sit up. "Welcome to UA's hero course." She says, unzipping the bag enough to suck down a bagged energy drink. That seems to shock the group in front of her all over again.

I nearly start laughing, but hold it in.

Mom stands, smiling subtly my way and unzipping the bag. "It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up; that's not gonna work." She says, stepping out and setting the bag aside. "Time is precious. Rational students would understand." I smile at her as she scans the class, which was full by now. "Hello, I'm Shota Yamada, your teacher."

Everyone does a double take. Mom yawns and takes out a set of clothes in the UA colors, with an A across the chest and a U beneath it. I raise a brow.

"Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."

My confusion increases. Was Mom not going to let us attend orientation? No one was going forward, so I walk over and take the clothes from her hands.

"Thought those would fit you." She whispers, subtly squeezing my hand. I make my way down the hall to the locker rooms I'd spotted for what I assume is this very purpose.

I wonder what Mom's having us do.

=#=#=#=#=

"A Quirk assessment test?" Everyone asks.

Mom nods, her back to us.

"But...orientation." Ochaco says. "We're gonna miss it." Mom shrugs, not turning around.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Everyone gasps.

I just nod. I was used to her apathetic nature.

Mom smirks. "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

I honestly am not sure why everyone is shocked. Mom doesn't appear like the person that spends time worrying about what she's doing, does she?

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you've never been able to use your Quirks in physical exams before." She continues, holding up her teaching phone to display the common tests we'd taken. "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn." She sighs and turns to Katsuki. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your longest throw in softball during Junior High?"

Katsuki frowns. "...67 meters, I think." He replies.

Mom nods. "Right." She smirks. "Try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes, just stay in the circle."

Mom tosses him a ball as Katsuki walks into position. Katsuki stretches his shoulder and backs up a little.

"You asked for it." He growls, then steps forward and launches the ball, screaming 'Die!' as he uses his Quirk (explosions). The ball soars away before landing a long way away.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Mom continues, then holds up her phone. "It's the most rational way of determining your potential as a pro hero." 705.2 meters, her phone says. Everyone gasps.

"No way…" I breathe.

"705 meters? Are you _kidding_?" A boy with blonde hair (with a zig-zag black streak in his bangs) asks, raising a brow.

I shrug. "Well, his explosion Quirk would greatly enhance the ball's momentum."

I point out.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Mina cheers. "That looks fun!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" A boy with flat black hair cries. "Using our Quirks as much as we want!"

Mom chuckles, and I sense a touch of dark humor. Mom was having fun being creepy...and I'm not sure I'm completely immune.

"So, you think this is fun, huh?" She asks. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all games and playtime?" I gulp. Teacher!Mom is actually kinda intimidating. "Idiots. Today, you'll compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately."

I take a step back. Mom and Dad rarely brought work home with them. At least, not in front of me.

If they discussed teaching and hero work, it was when I was not around.

This was a whole new side of my mother I'd never seen. Not even when we worked on developing my control over my Quirk.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Mom continues on. I gulp and nod.

 _Shit. What kind of tests are these gonna be?_ "If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

I bite my lip.

Even as her daughter, I didn't have any right to protest this teaching method. Who was I to say how Mom should do things? I don't know what it takes to train heroes. Maybe this _was_ the best way.

"You can't send one of us home!" Ochaco exclaims. I nearly face-palm. "I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!" Mom merely stares at her.

"Oh? And you think natural disasters _are_?" Mom counters cooly. "Or power-hungry villains? Hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities?" Mom had a point. A scary point, but a point. "No." She continues, "The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink." She was right. We had to handle a _lot_ as heroes. Therefore, our schooling should be an accurate portrayal of what a hero did everyday. "For the next three years, UA will throw one hardship after another at you, so go beyond, Plus Ultra style." She finishes, smirking with a hand on her hip. "Show me it's no mistake your here."

It felt like Mom was talking to me directly, urging me to prove my worth, even though she was willing (Dad, too) to get me in through a recommendation. I'd told them I was flattered, but that I didn't think my Quirk was strong enough to compare to the other recommended students.

I'd heard stories and watched Sports Festivals. I didn't stand a chance that route.

"Wow…" Eijiro breathes, eyes glinting in determination.

"Now then, let the games begin!" Mom calls.

=#=#=#=#=

Turns out, I did better than expected at a lot of the tests.

The 50 meter dash was hard, but basically propelling myself forward with water from a nearby hose, I was able to barely beat the boy with six arms I was up against. Eijiro high-fives me and the boy gives me a thumbs up. Mom smiles subtly at me as she calls the next group over.

The others had varying levels of success. Eijiro was behind his opponent by a milisecond. It was some boy with a bird head. Once everyone was done, we moved on to a training room indoors.

Next test was grip strength. The water from the hose didn't help much. I got roughly 150% of my weight. I'd hoped for a better score, but that was that. Eijiro's Hardening didn't really help him, either.

"Wow! You hit 540 kg?!" The boy with straight black hair asks my previous opponent, with six arms. "You're such a beast!"

"Yeah, like a muscly octopus!" A boy with strange purple hair adds. The six-armed one seems grateful, but doesn't say anything.

Next was the standing long jump.

Again, the water helped, and I managed to beat that purple-haired boy in front of me, who turned as we waited in line, eyeing me up and down creepily before smirking and giving me a thumbs up.

I'd just glared at him. "I'll report you to Mo-Mrs. Yamada if you do that again." I growled.

He'd shut up after that.

For some reason, I still didn't want my classmates to know their homeroom teacher was my mom.

We continued to the next test; repeated side jumps.

Katsuki and that purple-haired creep actually got the best scores. Explosions that rocked the ground and a mound of purple balls (That apparently made up the creep's hair. Gross!) on either side of the marked area made those scores possible.

"Impressed yet?" The purple guy asks, winking.

I scoff. "Not in the slightest."

I then watch Eijiro, who went right before me this time. He got a pretty decent score, and then it was my turn. I grin and use the water to make walls to push off of. I got a pretty good score, even if I was tired afterwards.

Next was the rest of the class doing the ball throw.

Ochaco got the best score, literally sending the ball to space. Mom holds up the phone, her 'throw' reading as an infinity symbol.

"That's insane!" The blonde-black streak boy exclaims. "How is that even possible?!"

"Her Quirk makes things float. It kept floating." I explain simply, then it was Izuku's turn.

I swallow. So far, he wasn't doing too well. He stood in the circle staring at the ball for a moment, then his face hardens in determination and he launches the ball. Mom steps forward, eyes glowing red. I gasp. What was she doing? The ball only goes 46 meters.

"Hey, what gives?" Izuku asks, staring at his hands. "I was trying to use it just now…"

Izuku can then only flinch in shock before Mom's in his line of sight.

"I erased your Quirk." She calls, and Izuku gasps upon seeing her eyes. Mom then grits her teeth. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough." She continues, her capture weapon swirling around her head as well as her hair. "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

I flinch. That was harsh. _Really_ harsh. However, as Mom's student, I had no place to protest, really.

"Wait...you did what to my- - _gah_!" Things click and Izuku reels. "Those goggles...Yamada...I know you!" He continues. "You're Present Mic's wife! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. You're the Erasure Hero; Eraserhead!"

Mom merely keeps glaring at him as the others murmur around me.

"I've never heard of her." Eijiro muses.

"I have. She prefers to work under the radar." I explain vaguely, then watch as Mom continues talking.

"You don't have control over your Quirk. Were you planning to break your bones again, counting on someone else to save your useless body?" Izuku shakes his head.

"N-no! That's not what I was trying to do- _-ah_!" Mom's capture weapon snaps around his shoulders and drags him forward.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle." Mom growls in a terrified Izuku's face. "I'm sorry, Midoryia, but with your power, there's no way someone like you can become a hero."

That does it. Student or no student, I had to do something.

"Mom, _enough_!" I bark, and it takes several seconds before I realize what I'd called her.

I clap my hands over my mouth. _Shit_.

 _Guess the cat's out of the bag now..._


	7. Season 1 Epsiode 6

**Totally meant to put this up before now! So sorry guys!**

 **Regardless, I'm so happy you all are enjoying my OC so far! I hope you all stick around for more of her story!**

 **Real quick, I wanna reply to the lovely guest reviews I've gotten since I last updated!**

 **LeagueOfLegends: Yeah she wasn't gonna keep it secret much longer, but then it slipped out lol. Yes, Katsuki is a jerk right now, but he'll get better! :) Takara can only control earth and water, so she's half the Avatar. I'm so happy you know Last Airbender! XD**

 **Haha Aizawa is certainly not the bundle of hyperactive energy Present Mic is, but I think they work well together, somehow. :)**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh yes those probably _are_ her favorite things, after her family of course. Midoriya is so pure, you're right! I love him! I hope you stay safe too, friend! Wash your hands frequently and don't touch your eyes or nose! *thumbs up***

 **Anyway, thank you all for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

 **[Quick Recap]**

 _"I'm sorry, Midoryia, but with your power, there's no way someone like you can become a hero."_

 _That does it. Student or no student, I had to do something._

 _"Mom, enough!" I bark, and it takes several seconds before I realize what I'd called her._

 _I clap my hands over my mouth. **Shit.**_

 ** _Guess the cat's out of the bag now..._**

Unsurprisingly, everyone was shocked.

I sigh, then give Mom an apologetic look.

Mom glances at me sternly before turning back to Izuku. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know; one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend." She continues, "But, even with that drive, you're useless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down."

I take a step back. Guess Teacher!Mom really is different.

"Mom!" I snap. "You said yourself; it's not the Quirk that defines you, it's how you use it." I point out.

Mom tsks and releases Izuku.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your throw." She says. "And, Takara, I'd appreciate it if you didn't act as my daughter in class from here on, alright?"

I nod. "I know. It just slipped out." I murmur meekly. "Sorry."

She sighs. "Try not to let it slip out again, alright?." She replies, resuming her place observing the others, putting in eye drops as she waits for Izuku to throw the ball.

I drag my feet back to the others as Izuku retrieves the ball.

Mom hadn't counted his first throw to prove a point. Now, it would factor into his placement on this overall test. He _needs_ a good score!

"You didn't tell me _both_ your parents were teachers." Eijiro mutters. I deflate, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear.

"You didn't ask. Sorry." I mumble. It was a classic excuse, but it was accurate.

He hadn't outright asked, and I didn't want his first real impression (and the impressions of my classmates) of me framed by my parents. I wanted to make my own impression and let them see who I really was.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He says, apparently seeing my discomfort. "I think it's cool, Takara. Really."

I smile. "Thanks."

Izuku then takes a step back, holding the ball ready. I turn my head and watch as he launches it, a strange glow in his arm. I swallow. What was he doing?

" _Smmaaaash_!" Izuku roars, and the ball goes flying, just like with Katsuki.

 _705.3 meters_ the robot recited.

I blink. _Holy shit! He used his finger to power the ball so he could still compete!_ "It's just like your daughter said, Mrs. Aizawa; it's how you use your Quirk, not what the Quirk is, that defines you." He says. "And, well...I'm still standing!" I laugh, unable to resist clapping.

It seems everyone is thoroughly distracted from my slip-up calling Mom 'Mom' and I'm fine with that.

"He threw it over 700 meters?!" The blonde-black streak boy exclaims.

"Dude, why are you surprised? You heard he took out the 0-pointer all by himself, right?" I point out.

He blinks. "Oh, yeah! Guess you're right." He admits, grinning.

"Nice!" Ochaco cheers. "He's finally showing us his true power!"

"But his finger appears to be broken." Tenya counters. "Just like in the exam. His Quirk is very odd."

I shrug. I knew what the deal was, but couldn't say it aloud. "Well, most Quirks have a drawback, right? This is just his drawback." I muse instead.

"I suppose." Tenya replies thoughtfully, holding his chin. He then turns to me. "By the way, I can see why you didn't tell anyone Mrs. Yamada and her husband were your parents. It can change people's perceptions of you."

I wasn't sure why he chose to say that now, but I smile, happy he understood and wasn't upset.

"Yeah...sorry. I just never really said anything unless directly asked. I didn't mean to call her 'mom'." I reply.

Before Tenya can respond, Katsuki tears forward, roaring angrily.

"Hey! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're _dead_!"

I sprint forward, stopping at Mom's outstretched hand. Izuku can only scream in terror as Mom's capture weapon lurches forward, snapping around Katsuki's chest and forehead.

"What the- -why the _hell_ is your damn scarf...so strong?!" Katsuki growls, struggling to get away and reach Izuku.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Mom replies easily, keeping Katsuki still, glaring at him. "Stand down!" She barks, furious. "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much;" She continues in the menacing tone I'd only heard very rarely before, "it gives me _serious_ dry eye!"

When Katsuki appears to obey, Mom releases him, sighing as she blinks and her hair flops back down over her eyes. "You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." Izuku walks timidly past Katsuki, who simply stands there, shaking (with what, I can't tell. Rage? Confusion?), and rejoins us.

"Is your finger okay?" Ochaco asks when Izuku arrives.

"Sure." He replies. "Fine."

Mom snaps at us and we continue the throwing test.

Soon enough, it's on to sit-ups. As many as we could do in 5 minutes.

Eijiro asked if I'd be his partner and I agreed. It seemed to take forever, but I ended up with a good score. 213, thanks to using the water as a springboard. Then, it was Eijiro's turn. He got about 170 in, and seemed deflated, so I grin encouragingly at him.

"Awesome job!"

He sighs. "Thanks, but you got almost 50 more situps in then I did."

I shrug. "Eijiro, you still did really good! This is a test not a lot of Quirks will help with. Mine only got me a little extra spring. That's all. Your score is really impressive!" I assure him.

He shrugs noncommittally. "If you say so." It was a common response of his when he felt I did a lot better than him at something and I tried to tell him he did amazing, too.

I wondered just what made him so certain he wasn't that great, but I was determined to prove him wrong.

"I do say so, so you better believe it!" I reply before Mom calls out that we're moving on to the Seated Toe Touch test.

There wasn't much my Quirk could do to help, so I got a fairly average score. In fact, hardly anyone's Quirks were suited for simply stretching over and trying to touch your toes.

Once we were all done, Mom led us to the large recreational area where we'd done the ball throw. The next test was the Long Distance Run, Mom announced.

I smirk confidently.

Naturally, Tenya would most likely get first, but I could get a good placing, I just know it! It was a mile race, and I ended up in fifth place! Eijiro wasn't far behind me, coming in seventh, a sandy-haired boy with a tail between us. I bent over, panting, before the boy came over.

"Nice race!" He says, smiling.

I straighten and shake his hand. "Thanks."

"I'm Ojiro Mashairo." He introduces.

"I'm guessing you already know my name, huh?" I mumble, scratching the back of my neck.

He nods. "Yeah, and I get why you didn't want to tell us just yet."

I smile. "Thanks. I probably should have just told you my last name at first, then let you all figure it out, but I decided I wanted to have my first impression be as Takara, not Present Mic and Eraserhead's kid." I explain.

Ojiro nods. "I get that." I grin, then Mom calls us together.

"Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list; it's not worth going over each individual score."

And so she does; I find my name in the 9th slot, between Eijiro and Mina, and grimace. Not as good as I wanted, but not bad, either, I guess. Mom glances at me, a tiny smirk on her face and I feel better. She thought I did good. That was enough.

I then continue reading the list and- _-shit_! Izuku's in last place, even with that ball throw!

I look over and he's shaking, devastated. I bite my lip. There wasn't anything I could do.

He'd be sent home.

He'd be expelled.

He looked down, gripping his wrist like it would keep him together and prevent him from breaking down.

Just as I begin pivoting to walk over, the scores are retracted and Mom chuckles. "And I was lying; no one's going home." My heart skips a beat. Wait, _what_?! "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." She explains.

She'd never done that with me! It was totally new!

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out." A girl with long black hair muses. "I'm sorry; guess I probably should have said something." We all look at her in various degrees of 'duh'.

" _How_ would we have figured that out?" I grumble under my breath. The straight-black-haired boy turns to Eijiro.

"That was pretty nerve-wracking, huh?" He asks.

"Nah. I'll always down for a challenge!" Eijiro replies, eyes glinting and fist clenched in determination.

"That's it for today." Mom says. "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow. Midoriya," She hands him a note. "take this and have the old lady look you over. Things'll be more difficult once your actual training begins." She warns, then puts a hand on my shoulder. "Make sure you're prepared. Come on, Takara. We have to find Hizashi." I nod, waving goodbye and following Mom. "It was interesting that you didn't tell people who you are right off the bat." She muses.

I gulp.

Would she be upset? Today, Mom had acted so different than she normally did, I couldn't tell how she'd react anymore.

"We-well, I wanted to make the first impression of myself as Takara, not as Present Mic and Eraserhead's daughter." I mumble, fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"Huh." She replies vaguely, expression unreadable. "So it's a mix, then, of both of us." She muses, but before I can respond to that, I spot Toshin-Oji standing there like he'd been looking in on us for a while.

"Aizawa, that was a rotten move." He grumbles. So he _had_ been watching. I thought he might, but why? To see what Izuku would do?

"All Might." Mom replies casually. "So, you were watching. No talk shows today?"

"Mom, he doesn't do that many talk shows." I point out.

"That's beside the point." Toshin-Oji replies, eyes never leaving Mom. "A 'rational deception'? That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being light-hearted." I raise a brow. Why was he so mad? Because Izuku could have been expelled? "I read your file; last year, you expelled an entire _class_ of freshman students. You have no problem kicking students out; anyone you deem unworthy."

I blink several times. Guess there was a reason Mom didn't take work home. She was _so_ different at UA versus at home, I almost don't recognize her. "You _were_ planning to send last place home." I swallow. Mom wouldn't really do that...would she? "So, that must mean you see the same potential in young Midoriya that I do!"

Mom raises a brow, then turns to All Might. "What's this about?" She asks. "It almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time. And Takara, as well, though I suppose that's because she was with him during the sludge villain attack." Toshin-Oji flinches, but doesn't reply.

"Mom, please." I mumble.

"Regardless, isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?" Mom asks coyly, like I hadn't said anything. She then starts walking again. "Midoriya doesn't have 0 potential, I admit." She adds. "If that were the case, I would have sent him home after class without hesitation." I swallow. Would she really? She sighs. "It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come true."

I frown, but wave goodbye to Toshin-Oji and jog back to Mom.

"Mom, Izuku's gonna become a hero. He won't give up."

She smiles. "I don't expect him to, Takara. But I won't make it easier for him, either. I'll treat him like I would any other student. Everyone was under the same pressure in those tests and they all showed their potential today. I didn't see any reasons for expulsion."

I nod and smile. This was closer to the Mom I knew at home. We walk to the teacher's lounge and find Dad sleeping with his head on a table. I chuckle and run my fingers up his ribs.

"Dad, there's a spider!" I exclaim. He leaps up, patting himself down, but then notices that I'm laughing and calms.

"That's not funny, Tik-Tik. Hey, Shota." He says, yawning and kissing Mom. "Running the orientation was no easy task." He muses, rubbing his eyes.

Mom chuckles. "Mmhmm. Nor was managing 21 kids. How about we grab coffee on the way home?"

Dad instantly perks up. "That sounds awesome!" He says.

I find myself craving coffee, too. I'd used my Quirk a lot. It took its toll. But maybe I just need food. After all, there wasn't much time for lunch while the tests were underway, for me at least.

I yawn and Mom frowns. "We need to get you food, too. You're ready to pass out." She muses, offering support.

I nod, rubbing my eyes and leaning on her.

The true downside of my Quirk, we'd discovered, was that it took blood sugar to activate my mental control of water and earth, and since earth was stubborn and hard, it cost a lot more. "You know, your classmates are pretty cool, from what I saw." Dad points out, yawning and leading the way to the cafeteria, labeled Lunch Rush (like the hero? Cool!). "If you want to invite them over, I wouldn't say no."

I pause, mulling it over. I didn't know them yet. But maybe after getting to know them, I would.

"I'll keep it in mind." I reply, side-hugging Dad as we walk to the cafeteria.

=#=#=#=#=

"Alright, alright, alright!" Dad exclaims, seeing everyone seated and ready for the English lesson. "Before we get started, listeners, I have a special shout-out to give."

I pale, freezing in terror. He _wouldn't_...

Would he? "Most of you know my amazing daughter already from yesterday's performance on the Quirk Assessment Test, but I wanna formally introduce her! Tik-Tak, c'mon up here!" I am so red and flustered, I can only shake my head, slumping onto the desk as several chuckles ring the room. I hide my face in my arms. "Ah, well, she's shy." Dad acknowledges a moment later, and I swear his voice has a twinge of regret before he seems to revert to his normal self. "So, let's move along to the rockin' lesson I have for you all!"

Thankfully, the other teachers didn't seem intent on embarrassing me in front of my class, and before I know it, it was finally time for Hero Basic Training.

"I hear Hizashi felt the need for a 'shout out' in his class." Toshin-Oji muses, in his thin form. I'd arrived early, sulking at Mom's podium until he spoke.

"Yeah. He even called me Tik-Tak!" I grumble.

"He loves you and probably couldn't contain himself."

I sigh, deflating. "I know, but...I just don't like being put on the spot like that. Everyone laughed at me!"

"Not everyone's nickname is a candy." Toshin-Oji retorts wryly. I swat at his arm.

"Not helping!" I protest.

Eijiro then walks in. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, setting his bag down and walking over.

I sigh. "Just Dad's 'shout out' in English."

Eijiro smiles. "Well, I think it was pretty typical of a dad to brag about their kid."

I sigh. "I guess you're right." I turn to Toshin-Oji. "Do you have to get back to work, Toshin-Oji?" I ask as Katsuki sulks in, glaring at us as he claims the desk he used yesterday. Like anyone was stupid enough to confuse his desk for theirs.

Toshin-Oji smiles gratefully for my excuse for his exit to change and become All Might (Dad told me Mom was letting my 'uncle' sub for her class today as something came up at her agency).

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll see you later, Takara." He says, waving from the door.

I wave back as he leaves and more of my classmates arrive.

"Afternoon, Yamada." Tenya says, seating himself and waiting for the teacher.

I nod, smiling. "Hey, what's with the last name?" I tease. "Told yah to call me Takara."

"Ah, yes. Sorry."

I shrug. "All good."

Soon enough, we're all seated and waiting for All Might.

He arrives moments later. "I am...here! Coming through the door like a hero!" He exclaims, in a kinda weird pose, grinning and in general being overdramatic. He strides to the podium as we all chatter excitedly.

"So he _is_ a teacher!" Eijiro exclaims. "This year is gonna be totally _awesome_!"

I grin. "Right?!"

A girl with dark green hair in the row behind Eijiro and I looks at his costume. "Is that his silver age costume?" She asks.

I tilt my head. "I think so."

"I'm getting goosebumps! It's so retro!" The boy with a tail (Oshio? Maybe?) murmurs.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High; think of it as Hero-ing 101!" All Might begins. "Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good!" He strikes a pose and reveals a card that says 'Battle'. "Let's get to it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

I flinch. Were they _serious_? Were we really gonna fight each other?

"Fight training!" Katsuki exclaims, an unusual amount of glee in his voice.

"Real combat?" Izuku mumbles nervously, and I find that a much more realistic reaction.

"And one of the keys of being a hero iiisss...looking good!" Toshin-Oji calls like we hadn't said anything and points to the back wall. There were rectangular slots that opened up and out came racks of numbered cases. "These were designed for you based on your Quirk Registration Forms and the request you sent in before school started." All Might explains.

Everyone cheers excitedly. I wondered how they'd react to my choice of a fox-themed outfit. For some reason, that was all I could think of when I sat down to design a hero outfit.

I'd even thought of my hero name to go with the outfit; The Elemental Heroine, Kitsune! It was what I wanted, and Mom and Dad were fine with it, so I submitted the Kitsune design and didn't regret it.

I move and grab the case with the number of my desk and follow All Might's instruction to 'get suited up' in the changing room.

I open it and pull out the black bodysuit first. I go to a curtained room and get started changing. The bodysuit was almost skin-tight, but not quite, like I asked. I was surprised at how breathable and light the fabric was, but it also felt sturdy and reliable. I then pull out the orange half-sleeved overcoat. It covered from my chest to my hips, dropping behind me in a kind of tail, with a Mandarin neckline and zipper down my chest. I clipped my slate grey belt (with spaces for water or snacks to boost my blood sugar on the go) on and it fits perfectly. I then put my boots on. They were a sunset orange, like the overcoat, almost knee-high, and came with knee pads tucked into them to save space. The soles of the boots weren't overly thick and heavy, with small spikes to provide traction. With the boots on, all that was left was my headgear and gloves. The headgear was also sunset orange, with fox ears coming off the sides of my head, also sunset orange, fading to black at the tips. The gloves' fingers were black, and the rest was the orange of the rest of my suit. I tried a few stretches, and it felt great!

"Wow!" I hear Mina exclaim from behind me. "That looks great on you, girl, but...I thought your Quirk was water?"

I grin. "Water and earth, actually. Earth's just a lot harder to control, so I use it to track vibrations. Also, I really like foxes and wolves, so I crafted an outfit to match." I explain.

Ochaco grins. She has a black bodysuit, too, but it looks tighter than mine. She has a cute pink and white belt and a nice design over her chest. There were bracelets over her wrists and her boots had a rounded, almost balloon-look to them, going all the way to her knee with a bit of heel. It was a simple look and she had a visor to protect her face. All in all, a great outfit.

"That looks so cool, Yamada!" She says, then scratches the back of her neck. "I didn't mean to ask for something skin-tight. I normally wear looser stuff…"

"I do, too!" I reply, trying to help her feel better. "Call me Takara, by the way, and, with everything else, it looks great. I like your suit, too!" I then look over and am a little shocked at the girl with long black-hair's costume. It was red, looking kinda like Oba Nemuri's...but… "Wow...um...that's an interesting costume…" I mumble, blushing a little.

She showed a _lot_ of skin.

"My Quirk is Creation, and the creations come out of my skin, so I had to have something that works with that."

I nod. "Yeah." I reply. "Makes sense. Sorry."

She smiles. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I know it's a bit revealing, but I have to dress like this, with my Quirk. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable."

I smile sheepishly. "Oh, no! I just...it took me a little by surprise is all. I didn't know what your Quirk was." I explain as we walk out.

"Alright." She says and we drop the conversation.

I then see the boys and- -holy- _-whoa_! Eijiro! His hero outfit, like Momo's, catered to his Quirk, but...did he _have_ to just _not_ wear _any_ shirt?! "N-nice outfit, Eijiro…" I mumble, blushing scarlet.

He was _jacked_! He had a defined six-pack and those arms were well-muscled. He had a jawguard on that looked almost like a muzzle, with cog-wheel looking things over his shoulders and a half-skirt-thing tucked into his belt, which had a stylized 'R' on the buckle. His pants were baggy dark grey cargo pants and he wore a pair of dark red mid-shin-high boots.

"Thanks! You look...you look amazing, too!" He replies, chuckling. Was it just me or was Eijiro blushing as much as I was?

Just me? Figures...

I move automatically with everyone else, but I can't stop glancing over at Eijiro.

He'd been wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants at the entrance exam and the uniform after that, so I was completely caught off guard.

How was he so ripped?! Finally, we arrive at Training Ground Beta and head down the tunnel.

"They say that 'clothes make the pros', young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart; from now on, you're all Heroes in Training!" Toshin-Oji all but squeals when we arrive. "It's getting me all ramped up! You look so cool!" He calms a little, clearing his throat, "Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?" Izuku, having taken a little while longer to get dressed, finally arrived.

At first, I thought his costume was modeled after a rabbit, then I remembered his favorite hero and shake with the effort to contain laughter. It was a super obvious nod to All Might!

"Nice costume, Izuku!" I greet.

"Yeah! Not too flashy, Deku! I like it!" Ochaco chimes in, and Izuku is startled when he takes in his friend's costume, cheeks flaring under his face mask. "I should have been more specific about what I wanted; this bodysuit is skin-tight. Not really my style…"

"Now that you're ready," Toshin-Oji calls as he takes all of our costumes in. "it's time for combat training!" Tenya (or I think it's Tenya; no one else's calves are _that_ thick) immediately raises a hand.

He almost looks like a transformer, and I realize he's modeled his hero suit off Ingenium...hold on. They're brothers! Tenya and Ingenium! Wow!

"Sir, this is the city from the entrance exam. Does this mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Not quite!" Toshin-Oji replies. "I'm gonna move you two steps ahead! Most of the villain attacks you see on the news happen outside. However, statistically, run-ins with the more dastardly villains happen indoors. Think about it; back room deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals remain in the shadows. For this training exercise, I'll be splitting you into teams of two; good guys and bad guys, fighting two-on-two teams!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" That girl with dark green hair asks, tilting her head. She wears a green bodysuit with dulled yellow goggles.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield." Toshin-Oji points out. "But remember; you can't just punch a robot this time; you're dealing with actual people now." Questions flew thick a fast, things like 'how will you split us up?', 'how bad can we hurt the other team?' (from Bakugo, unsurprisingly), and a lot of others.

"I wasn't finished speaking!" Toshin-Oji exclaims. He then clears his throat and draws out a small notebook. "The situation is this; the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in the building. The heroes must either retrieve the weapon or capture the villains to pass. But, time is limited! Teams will be decided by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asks.

"Think about it." Izuku counters. "Heroes have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

Tenya nods. "Ah, I see. Life is a random series of events." He replies. "Excuse my rudeness!"

"No sweat!" Toshin-Oji cheers, "Let's draw!" In everyone's rush to draw, I'm left a bit behind, and can't get through til almost everyone has drawn. When I reach my hand in, however, I find there's only one ball left and I wander around, trying to find the other person with a 'K' on their ball. Toshin-Oji flinches when I can't find anyone. "Ah, Takara! I should have considered that the class is unevenly numbered. Hmm...it wouldn't be right to leave you solo...hmm...Well, I'm sorry, but for now, just watch and we'll see how we can get you into a battle. Sound okay?"

I nod awkwardly. "Yeah."

All Might gives me an apologetic look before he clears his throat and moved to two boxes labelled 'Heroes' and 'Villains'.

"I declare that the first two teams to fight will be…" He draws a ball from each and holds them up. 'D' and 'A'. "These guys!" I gulp.

'D' was Katsuki and Tenya. 'A' was Ochaco and Izuku.

Katsuki _hated_ Izuku. This was _so_ not going to end well.


	8. Season 1 Episode 7

**Gosh dangit! I forgot again! I am so sorry! Two of my siblings have birthdays this week so it's been a little crazy lol.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Last thing is the reviews!**

 **JacquelineIvy: Hi sweetie! Thanks for the review! I really love writing Takara! She's my little child in a way lol. I try my best to keep everyone in character, and I'm glad you think I'm doing this well(P.S: I can't find your profile! T^T)**

 **HelpfulSprite: Thank you so much for all your kind words! Kirishima stole my heart pretty quickly and as such he was the love interest I picked lol. He's a good fit for my OC, so it works out well. :) Takara wants to be a great hero and make sure that heroes and civilians get to go home at the end of the day, basically. She wants to make sure that no one has to worry too much about what will happen to them. I hope you like the rest of my story! :D**

 **Alrighty let's get on to the story! Hope you all like it!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

I try not to drag my feet as All Might leads us to the monitoring room. I'd wanted to try to boost Izuku's confidence, but we were told to go to watch, and I can't really argue with All Might, so…

Here I am. The 'villains' had five minutes to set themselves up before the 'heroes' were set loose. I swallow. This would not end well, I could tell.

The worst part was that I couldn't hear anything. From what I could tell, Izuku and Ochaco are studying a map of the building in silence and Tenya and Katsuki are searching for the weapon, Katsuki looking pissed and Tenya looking thoughtful, probably planing what they'd do as the 'villains' in this training. I really wish there was audio. It'd prove more helpful for grading, right? Toshin-Oji has an earpiece I noticed him putting in, but still. The class would go better if we could all hear, wouldn't it? "You okay?" The question catches me off-guard. "You're practically shrunk into yourself." It was the boy with the tail, Mashirao. He was looking at me with concern. I straighten, smiling nervously.

"I just don't think this will go well. Izuku and Katsuki don't seem to have a good relationship. I noticed they had the same school uniform when Izuku and I involved ourselves in that sludge villain situation, and they seem to know each other enough to have a nickname or an insult they use instead of their names, but...Katsuki hates Izuku for some reason. Especially since Izuku's ball throw." I pointed out who I meant on the screen since most people don't use first names this soon after meeting people. I only did it as a friendly gesture, but most people don't. Mashirao nods.

"I forgot you were involved with that. I noticed the animosity, too, though. I just hope Bakugo can remember this is only a training game." I bite my lip.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Alright, let's begin the indoor combat training!" All Might exclaims. "Team A and Team D, your time starts now!" Instantly, the heroes were on the move, climbing the fire escape to get in unnoticed on the second floor. Smart. "Pay attention, kids." All Might continues. "Think about what you would do." I tilt my head, thinking. I'd probably try to find the villains using the Earth Quirk, but it wouldn't provide the best or most reliable information, cus earth isn't really what the building's made of. It makes things blurry, but I could at least get a ballpark range to go on before moving.

Izuku and Ochaco move through the floor as quietly as possible, Izuku leading and scanning around corners before moving. Good plan. There are tons of blind spots indoors. An ambush was totally possible indoors.

...And apparently something Katsuki would do! He leaps out around a corner and Izuku barely has time to grab Ochaco and dodge an explosion. As the smoke clears, everyone in the monitoring room is stunned. "A sneak attack, Bakugo?!" Eijiro growls, pounding his fists together angrily as though Katsuki could hear him. "What kinda man pulls cheap crap like that?!" I shug, but Toshin-Oji beats me to replying.

"It's a viable strategy." He says. "It's playing the part; acting like a true villain would."

"It didn't work." Mina points out excitedly. "Midoriya dodged him!" Izuku was half-standing now, positioned protectively in front of Ochaco. However, he's shaking in terror as he gets into a fighting position, telling Katsuki something.

Probably something to the effect of 'I'm not backing down and you can't make me' or something.

"Look, there he goes!" the boy with a black streak in his blonde hair cries. I look and see Katsuki racing toward Izuku, yelling by the looks of it, drawing his fist back to attack. I gulp. Can Izuku keep dodging? Or will Katsuki get a hit in?

Whoa! Izuku caught Katsuki's grenade gauntlet? Izuku then pivots and throws Katsuki over his shoulder, slamming him as hard as possible onto the ground. A round of shocked gasps ring the group. "Yeah! Go Izuku go!" I cheer. Eijiro smiles.

"That was pretty hardcore. Standing and fighting even though you're scared is pretty manly." I nod.

"And heroic." I add. Katsuki is roaring at Izuku, creating tiny threatening explosions in his palms as he yells.

But, before Katsuki can go anything, he taps his ear and growls while looking down like someone does when talking on the phone.

Do Katsuki and Tenya have an earpiece, as well? Looks like it, given that Tenya has his hand over his ear, as well. Then gets pissed all of a sudden as Katsuki turns back to Izuku. "Hey, who's Bakugo talking to?" Eijiro asks. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?" All Might turns to Eijiro.

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner. I gave it to him before the match started, along with a map of the building. Also, this." He holds up a small roll of white tape. "A roll of 'capture tape'." He explains. "Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and they're out for the rest of the game." Mina tilts her head.

"Wait, so there's a fifteen minute time limit, and the heroes have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right?"

"Correct." Toshin-Oji replies.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here. A big one." She points out. I have to agree with her, but...at the same time, there's situations like this virtually everyday. Heroes have to gather information and react quickly in unknown territory and against unknown assailants. Part of being a hero is deducing and acting on those deductions very quickly. Toshin-Oji smiles at her.

"Real pros have to outwit villains on a day-to-day basis." He counters. "That's life; even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!" I raise a fist.

"Yeah!"

"All together now!" All Might calls and I know what he's about to say and join in the group in crying out 'That's going Plus Ultra!'

"Monsieur, he's on the move." Another blonde boy with a suit or armor and red sunglass-type things on his face points out. Katsuki was the one on the move, leaping at Izuku and kicking at him. Izuku manages to block the kick with his forearm, yelling something and Ochaco leaves. Izuku then moves and I see the capture tape wrapped around Katsuki's ankle. Katsuki then punches at Izuku again, powering it with an explosion. Izuku seems to have planned for that somehow and dodges again.

"Whoa, this guy's really good." A brown-headed boy with a tan suit on muses. The kid beside him, wearing a tape-dispenser themed suit by the look of it, nods.

"Yeah! He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!" Izuku then decides to run as Katsuki prepares to launch at Izuku again. Katsuki seems surprised, yelling and chasing after him. I scoff.

"Bad choice, Katsuki." I muse. "He's forgotten all about Ochaco, which leaves Tenya to handle her."

"Yes, but young Iida seems to be handing things fine on his own." Toshin-Oji points out. Curious, I look over to the camera where the weapon is and flinch. Toshin-Oji was right.

Tenya's moving everything that Ochacho could use to float and attack with. _Danggit_! I mean, really smart move, anticipating his opponent's strategy similar to what Izuku's doing with Katsuki, but I can't help rooting for Ochaco. She's a nice girl and I'd hate to see her upset. I then look back and see Katsuki getting increasingly pissed, those small explosions in his palms flashing again.

"That guy has some serious anger issues. Kinda scary…" The black-streaked blonde boy murmurs, a touch of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. He thinks he's the top and that everyone's out to get him." I add. "He's pissed at anything that even might hint at challenging his inflated ego. And with Izuku starting to fight back, that's adding fire to Katsuki's rage."

"Very insightful, young Yamada." All Might muses, giving me a thumbs up. I grin and nod back. I wasn't mad he was using my last name; I didn't need the attention All Might using my first name might generate.

I tear my eyes away from Katsuki's pursuit and Izuku's evasion to see that Ochaco has arrived at the weapon room. Tenya looks deep in thought again. I wonder if he's saying something. With that helmet on, I can't tell. Suddenly, Ochaco laughs and Tenya turns, pointing at her. She flinches.

"Well, that was weird. I wonder why Ochaco laughed?" I ponder aloud.

"Tenya tends to take things too seriously." The green-haired girl replies. "He's probably doing the same here and Ochaco found that funny somehow." I nod.

"That's probably it." I muse. Tenya gestures to the empty room, probably overdramatically rambling about his advantage, now that he was a 'villain'. Suddenly, a flash on a lower screen distracts me. I look down and gasp.

Katsuki's found Izuku, and is just standing there. "Wait...his gauntlet flashed." I point out. "What does that mean?" I ask rhetorically. Izuku looks confused, too, as Katsuki talks, for the first time not looking like he's yelling. Katsuki extends his arm, smirking confidently and Izuku flinches. Katsuki then cocks the arm of the grenade back, revealing a pin. My eyes go wide. Suddenly, I realize what's happening. I've been wondered how the explosions worked, and figured it must have to do with something in his body, like sweat. So...if he wears those gauntlets...theoretically, they could store his sweat and- -"Stop the fight!" I exclaim. "Katsuki's gonna level the whole floor!"

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asks. "How do you know?" Panicking, I gesture to the gauntlet.

"I was thinking about how Katsuki's Quirk works. And I think those gauntlets store whatever fuels those explosions! Those gauntlets are literal grenades!" All Might nods, but doesn't say anything. " _Please_ , All Might! Stop this right now before someone gets hurt!" I cry as Katsuki grips the pin.

"Young Bakugo, don't do it!" Toshin-Oji suddenly roars. "You'll kill him!" I feel my heart skip as Bakugo continues pulling the pin, yelling something in reply. I cry out in shock as Izuku is blasted back down the hall and into a room, the hall decimated.

"Izuku!" I scream. This was insane! "All Might, stop the fight! Katsuki isn't going to stop if you don't make him!" All Might just stands there! What is he doing?!

"This is nuts!" Eijiro exclaims as the ground shakes with the force of the blast. I search every screen desperately for Izuku, but can't see him through the smoke.

"Come in! Come in, Midoriya!" All Might cries, searching the screens, too. As I look, I see Ochaco taking advantage of Tenya's confusion to try to grab the weapon, using her Quirk on herself. However, Tenya reacts quickly and moves the weapon to the other side of the room. I then look for Izuku again and see him cowering on the ground with some relatively minor burns, all things considered, as Katsuki emerges from the smoke like a predator who has his prey right where he wants him. Izuku taps his ear and seems to ask Ochaco a question, probably asking her status. Katsuki flinches at being ignored.

Good. Maybe if he's blinded by anger, Izuku can capture him and help Ochaco. "Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" Eijiro asks, pointing to the wrecked hall and Katsuki's intimidating figure. "That Bakuo's acting real crazy!"

"Yeah." I agree. "You should stop the fight before Izuku gets killed!" All Might doesn't react, eyes glued to the rivals who were preparing to fight.

"Bakugo's gonna kill him!" Eijiro presses worriedly.

"Not so." He says after a second. I flinch.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" I exclaim, forgetting momentarily that he was my teacher, not my kind-of uncle. "Katsuki is after blood! Specifically Izuku's!" All Might shakes his head.

"Bakugo's posturing fiercely, but he doesn't intend to kill young Midoriya." He explains.

"How do you know that?" I ask, but All Might raises his microphone.

"Bakugo, use that stored up power again, and I'll stop this fight; your team will lose." He warns sternly. Katsuki's eye twitches and he looks madder than ever. "To employ such a strong attack indoors is to invite the destruction of the stronghold you're supposed to be protecting. That's a poor strategy!" He scolds. "Whether you're a hero or a villain! The penalty will be a massive loss of points." Katsuki releases a huge scream and races toward Izuku, leaping up to attack from above. At least he's only allowed hand-to-hand now. Izuku might have a chance. However, Katsuki changes course mid-air with an explosion and blasts Izuku's back. I hiss in sympathy. That _had_ to hurt!

"What was _that_ move?!" Eijiro growls, watching as Izuku stumbled, eyes scrunched in pain, back raw and steaming from the blast.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy," A boy with white hair, half covered in ice and wearing a white jumpsuit points out, eyes narrowed in thought. "but he's actually quite intelligent." I frown. I hated to admit, even to myself, but...that guy had a point. That move took skill and practice.

Just how long has Katsuki been preparing to beat the _shit_ outta people?!

"What're you talking about?" Eijiro asks. I tilt my head, arms crossed.

"Well, think about it. Mid-air course changes are tricky to calculate."

"Precisely." Momo joins in. "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate complete control over his Quirk. It requires an extreme amount of precision." The boy who spoke up nods.

"He changed his trajectory mid-air using a blast that doubled as a smoke screen." I gulp.

"That Katsuki really goes all out, huh?" I mumble, drawing out a small chocolate and unwrapping it before popping it in my mouth. I wanted to keep my blood sugar up for my fight, whenever that will be.

"Yeah, and he's uber talented, to boot." The blonde kid with the black streak adds, groaning. "I hate it." I shrug.

"It is what it is." I reply around the half-melted chocolate. "No sense getting bent out of shape about it." I then gasp in shock as Katsuki smashes his right arm into Izuku's burnt back. Izuku screams in agony as Katsuki then grabs Izuku's arm and performing the same move Izuku had used, but powered by an explosion. I put my hand over my mouth as Izuku bounces a little off the floor with the force he'd been slammed with. Dear _god_ , how long is this gonna go on before All Might stops this?! Katsuki is testing the boundaries. If Toshin-Oji doesn't establish them soon, Izuku is literally toast.

"This is hard to watch." Mina moans, biting her lip. "All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not _kill_ him!" I nod, swallowing.

"Y-yeah...All Might, you should put a stop to this. Katsuki won't stop attacking until you do." I point out. " _Please_." He doesn't turn, eyes riveted to the fight.

"That Bakugo is certainly acting like a villain." I turn to see a boy with a crow's head glaring at the screen as he speaks.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he's completely outmatched in terms of combat power." It's the black-streaked-blonde kid again. I frown.

"Not at all." I reply, shaking my head and sighing. "Think about it; Izuku's Quirk damages his body, so Izuku can't use it very flippantly, like Katsuki seems to be doing. Izuku has to make every shot count cus there's a steep price for every one." I nod toward the screen. "When Izuku _does_ use his Quirk, he'll win, but it won't be pretty."

"Well, Bakugo still seems like a natural at all this stuff. Midoriya might not even get a chance to use his Quirk." I gulp.  
"Let's hope Izuku thinks of something. And fast." I mumble, biting my lip. Izuku manages to get away, practically crawling after Katsuki's onslaught. "Get out of there til you think of something." I urge him, even though Izuku can't hear me.

"He's running away?" Mina asks.

"Not very manly, but he doesn't have a choice." Eijiro points out. "He's outgunned, unless he's got some kind of plan." I nod.

"Knowing Izuku, he definitely has a plan. Or, at least, the beginnings of one…" Izuku goes to a window and braces as Katsuki stomps toward him. I swallow. Izuku ducks his head, probably telling Katsuki something before glaring up at his oppressor. I really wish there was some audio to this...ugh.

Suddenly, the boys rush each other, that strange glow back in Izuku's arm and Katsuki's hand prepping for a blast.

"What're they _doing_?!" I screech. "Izuku, _no_!"

"They're gonna _kill_ each other!" Eijiro exclaims worriedly. " _Sir_!"

"You have to stop the fight!" I add. "What are you waiting for?!" All Might hesitates. " _Sensei_!" I bark.

"Both of you, stop!" He roars, but neither do, then All Might's eyes suddenly snap to the camera with Ochaco and Tenya. Ochaco grabs a pillar, eyes hard in determination. Izuku's arm then shifts to punch straight up instead of attacking, meaning only his other arm was protecting him from burning alive!

"Izuku!" I scream again, but I can't look away. Suddenly, as the building trembles and splinters at Izuku's raw power, I realize what Izuku's plan was; break the building to give Oachaco something to attack Tenya with in order to retrieve the weapon. She succeeds and the heroes win. Katsuki glares up at the hole in the ceiling, screaming something at Izuku, who responds, wobbling on his feet before falling over. Whatever Izuku said had shaken Katsuki, who stands there, trembling and staring at nothing.

"You...you did it." All Might breathes into the mic moments later. He then regains his composure. "The hero team... _wins_!" I gulp.

Yeah...they _did_ , but...was it worth the cost? Victory at this steep a price...almost isn't worth having.

"What a weird way for this to end." The blonde who'd been the most vocal muses, frowning. "The losers are practically untouched, but the winners are both on the ground." I gulp. All Might took our distraction at the conclusion to the fight to slip out.

"I guess victory doesn't always come easy, but this is ridiculous!" I snap, getting angry at All Might for not preventing Katsuki going as far as he had and at Katsuki for being too wrapped up in his anger at Izuku to hold back for the sake of their training. However, I have to bite my tongue. This wasn't the place for me to express my anger at my uncle without raising suspicions.

"Yes. How does that old saying go? 'They may have lost the battle, but they won the war'." The boy with the bird head muses, eyes closed grimly.

"This class is intense." The green-haired girl moans, eyes wide. I growl.

"It shouldn't be. This is a _training exercise_. A damn _game_!" I decide to make it sound like I was only mad at Katsuki. "But _no_! Katsuki had to go too far and lose sight of that fact!"

"Whoa, Yamada, cool it." The verbal blonde says, eying me worriedly.

"Don't." I reply tersely, then take a deep breath. I didn't need to make enemies today. "Sorry. The name's Takara, please, and Katsuki just hurt my friend. I can't 'cool it' right now." The boy chuckles.

"Okay, then. My name's Kaminari, but I guess you can call me Denki, since you want me to use your first name." Denki then winks at me. I smirk.

"Whatever you say, _Kaminari_." I tease, feeling better as he flinches like I'd hit him.

"Aw, c'mon!" I then wink at him and chuckle before walking away to stand by the boxes for drawing lots for the next two teams. All Might approaches soon with Katsuki sulking in after him. Seeing the guy who hurt my friend right in front of me made something in me snap.

"Oi! Katsuki!" I growl, stalking over to him. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" I snap, shoving him. "You could have _killed_ Izuku, you know that?! You weren't a hero out there! You were literally a villain! A spoiled brat who can't accept a challenge! You _need_ to get a grip or so help me, _you'll_ be the next one in the nurse's office!" He just...stands there, trembling. Were...were those tears? I take a half-step back. What was going through his head?

"Back. Off." He growls. I decide it isn't worth pressing him, so I glare at him as I move back to pay attention to what All Might was about to say.

"Don't throw a tantrum like that again and I won't have to get in your face." I call over my shoulder, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Toshin-Oji. No one seems to want to reply directly to the scene I'd caused.

Truth be told, it was stupid of me to confront Katsuki, but...it felt kinda good to vent some of that rage building inside me.

And yet...it wasn't very satisfying, either. Katsuki hadn't responded. He'd just told me to back off. And he was still right where I'd left him, shaking. I didn't know what emotion was going through his head, but I knew it wasn't good.

In a way...I kinda almost feel a bit bad for him. He seems like the kinda kid that's grown up hearing how flashy and powerful his Quirk is, and how he'll be an awesome hero one day, working hard to prove them right and steamrolling anyone who doubted him.

But now, with Izuku previously being Quirkless (thus, probably a weakling in Katsuki's eyes), but 'suddenly getting a Quirk' and then winning against Katsuki, to boot, it probably whacked the guy real hard.

I had to talk to him after class. This kid definitely had issues. A lot of them.

And Lord knows those people are the ones I can't resist at least attempting to help.

Let's just hope I make it out alive.


	9. Season 1 Episode 8

**Uh...I forgot how long this chapter is. Sorry guys!**

 **Anyway, before I bore you all with another author's note, lemme just reply to reviews and let y'all get on to the story, okay?**

 **Guest: Thanks for your support! Yeah Denki is a goofball and I love him! :)**

 **JaquelineIvy: Nice to see you have an account (if you are who I think you are lol)! Welcome welcome! :D Yeah that whole fight scene is intense! And just being able to see, not hear, what's happening would make it all the worse. It was so odd writing this scene and not being able to use the dialogue between Bakugo and Izuku, which would have made Takara all the more determined to help Katsuki get his head on straight. Anyway, glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Toshin-Oji chose to cut it with words. "Well, despite the results," All Might begins, "the MVP of this exercise is young Iida!" He proclaims, and I see why instantly.

Throughout the entire fifteen minutes, Iida had remained squarely on the training, playing the role he was assigned with as much seriousness and determination as he would approach class.

However, no one else seems to get it and shocked murmurs ring the group. I chuckle. These guys are idiots…

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes, instead, since they're the winners?" The girl with dark green hair asks, brow raised in confusion.

"Hmm, valid question!" All Might replies. "Why _didn't_ I chose one of those two? Who has a guess?"

In the following silence, I raise my hand, but Momo begins right away.

"Sir, I can tell you why." She says, hand raised, but eyes closed in thought. "Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role." She says, hand still raised. I nod in agreement, but let her speak. After all, she was putting it far more eloquently into words than I could. "I'll explain; Bakugo's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous."

"It _was_ disastrous." I mumble under my breath, arms crossed over my chest as Momo continued, not hearing me.

"Similarly, Midoriya's attack was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage he received. He rendered himself helpless; not smart." I initially grit my teeth and prepare to defend Midoriya, but then take a second to think and find that, yeah, she was right. Midoriya, unable to think of anything else, launched a desperate, last-ditch effort to win, but what if it hadn't worked? It would have been a quick win for the villains if the fight had had to continue. So I deflate and listen. "As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes." Wow. Gotta hand it to Momo; she really pays attention. Everyone is looking at her in awe as she keeps speaking without opening her eyes. "If she'd treated the weapon as if it were real, she never would have used such an imprecise move." She finally opens her eyes to look at Tenya, who still looks shell-shocked at the praise of being MVP. "Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end." Tenya leans back a little, hand over his heart and goofy, overwhelmed smile on his face. "Technically, the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trial" I pick my jaw up off the floor and give her a thumbs up.

"Right on, Momo!" I praise. "I had a less eloquent and in-depth version of the points you made in mind." All Might is stunned by Momo's analysis, as is everyone else, but he recovers quickly.

"Yes, well, you overlooked a few things; young Iida could have relaxed a bit during the exercise, but otherwise you nailed it!" I chuckle as he gives her a thumbs up, as well.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." I decide I like Momo a lot, grinning at her even though she can't see it.

She had a logical, sound head on her shoulders and the drive needed to accomplish her dreams. She wasn't above helping others along the way, either, unlike Katsuki, who blasted everyone and everything out of his way to get to where he wanted to go.

Speaking of Katsuki, he'd been uncharacteristically silent during the whole speech Momo gave. In fact, beyond telling me to back off, he hadn't said a word since Izuku collapsed and the training ended. Despite what he'd done, despite knowing his personality and the way he'd react if I tried to help him, I can't help feeling a small bit worried about him.

"Now then," All Might calls, bringing me back to reality. "time to blow this joint! Let's move on to the next match! Think about everything you saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself." He instructs and we all agree.

I move to leave, happening to take another look at Katsuki.

I see that his eyes are wide and unfocused. He's not trembling, but something's eating him alive, I can tell. I really wanted to talk to him, but have to pay attention to the drawing of the lots to see who'd go next. Toshin-Oji draws two balls again and holds them up for us to see. "These two teams will be the next to fight!" He cries. It's team B as the heroes and team I as the villains. I look over and see the boy half-covered in ice look at the tall boy with six arms. They were the heroes.

A little ways away, Mashirao looks at a floating pair of gloves. I blink, then remember that there'd been a girl in a school uniform completely invisible. They formed the villain team for this round. I notice for the first time that Mashirao wears a white karate gi and no shoes. Interesting. All Might tells the teams where to go, having a different building for every team so it would be fair. He even told us their names. Ice-boy was Shoto Todoroki, and I can't help but draw the instant connection to Endeavor. Denki voices this connection and Shoto growls, but doesn't say anything. Weird. His partner, six-arms, is Mezo Shoji. The invisible girl was Toru Hagakare. The teams nod and head out. I wonder how this will turn out.

The five minutes pass quick and soon enough, Shoto and Shoji are given the signal to advance. "Look alive, kids! Show us you're the embodiment of good- -or, evil- -let's go!" All Might declares and the hero team enters the building.

Mezo's six arms fan out and- -whoa! He can make ears on the ends of his arms! That's so cool! One of the ears turns into a mouth when Shoto walks over. They briefly discuss whatever intel Mezo gathered, then Shoto walks over to the wall, ice quickly leaping out and encasing the hall, creeping over the entire building! I note the discarded shoes and grimace. The 'villain's feet would be frozen to the ground, with no way to get themselves out of the ice without serious damage to their feet.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim. "That's insane! The entire area is completely frozen! The villains can't even move!" I add, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. The dude was good! _Crazy_ good!

"He incapacitated them without compromising the weapon or his teammate! Take close note of his technique, students." All Might instructs.

"Soon as I thaw out, I will." I reply, shivering harder now.

"He's so strong!" Eijiro murmurs.

I nod. "Yeah. I couldn't submerge the entire building in water even if I wanted to." I note under my breath to him. He is about to say something when All Might accidentally cuts him off.

"The hero team wins!" He exclaims, and I look to see that Shoto has his hand on the weapon and the ice suddenly melts before Shoto turns to Mashirao, saying something to his opponent before walking back outside. _Huh_?! Wait...that means...

"He has two Quirks like me!" I gush. For some reason, that fact made me super happy.

"Yeah, but that guy's kinda intimidating." Denki says, leaning toward me a little.

"We...well, this guy got in through recommendations, so he must be good." I reply. And to think...I would have had to compete with him and Momo if I'd gone through with the recommendation. _Eesh_. I wouldn't have stood a chance!

"Moving on, time to gather 'round and review the second match! After that, we'll jet on over to our next battle."

"Yessir!" We chorused.

All Might then snaps his fingers. "I have an idea!" He cheers, then points at me. "Seeing as the other member of the hero team and the villains hardly saw any action, why not have the next match be a kind-of rematch, with Yamada taking young Todoroki's place on the hero team against Ojiro and Hagakure? They'd be the next matchup, then we'd draw lots for the next round afterwards." No one argues and I gulp. At least Shoto wasn't fighting this time...but now I'd have to fight, no holds barred.

Oh, boy…

"Now," All Might begins and I am snapped from my thoughts. "Obviously, there wasn't much fighting, but a quick resolution is often preferable to a drawn-out fight." He says. "Once again, the MVP is not one of the winners. It is young Hagakure! Can anyone guess why?"

I raise my hand before Momo can give another speech. "Sir, I think it's because Toru had, like Tenya, developed a viable strategy to help her teammate and win the round. Though their team weren't the victors, Hagakure used her Quirk to their advantage and wasn't afraid to do what it takes to ensure victory." I say.

All Might gives me a thumbs up. "Very good, Yamada! Precisely my reasoning!" Toru's gloves are up in what I think would be a gesture to hide her face, were it visible. I give her a thumbs up and she gives me one back.

=#=#=#=#=

"So...I guess I don't really have a strategy here." Mezo confesses once our five-minute planning session starts.

I gulp and nod. "Oh, don't worry; I don't really have any idea what I'm doing, either. Um...Not to be rude, but your Quirk is fairly obvious- -and really cool!- -so, ah, if it's okay, let me briefly sum up my Quirks." I feel a lot less flustered when Mezo nods encouragingly, "I got both my parents' Quirks and can control Water and Earth, but I'm a lot better at controlling water."

Mezo nods, frowning a little. "Interesting, but...I thought the Yamada Senseis were your parents."

I squirm a little and sigh. No use hiding it. "Well, they're my godparents." I explain briefly.

Mezo flinches, picking up the subtext easily. "I'm so sorry."

I smile and shrug. Really, it honestly...it honestly doesn't hurt that much anymore. As sad as this is to say, I was so young when I lost my parents, I can hardly remember what they look like. It's almost like the Yamadas _are_ my biological parents.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. Is it okay if I continue about my Quirks?" I ask politely. He nods.

"Of course."

"There's not much left. Mom- -Mrs. Yamada- -taught me a neat trick with my Earth Quirk; tracking. I can use the vibrations in the Earth to locate and track people when I concentrate, but not as well indoors. In other words, I'll have to rely on you to get a clearer indication. Best I can do is general area and floor number." Mezo nods.

"I can add to that, no problem." I grin and stomp twice, sending out a wave of vibrations.

"I think they're about two thirds of the way down the fourth floor away from us, so maybe we should go in on the third floor on this side to make sure we can surprise them." I explain. Mezo nods again, but before he can reply verbally, All Might's voice rings out for us to get moving, and an alarm sounds. I gulp. "Let's go." I mumble. I lead the way to the fire escape, a bit flustered and confused. How exactly had I ended up as team leader? Mezo is really nice, though, and I have a feeling he'd speak up if he didn't like my ideas.

As soon as we're in, Mezo extends his arms and hones in on their location using his six ears. He then shifts them back to hands. "Upper left end, and the invisible girl probably has her clothes off to sneak up on us."

I snicker at the idea that Mashirao was paired with a naked girl he couldn't see. I wonder how he's taking it. I feel bad I didn't watch their side of the match last time. "Okay, so this will be simple. I have enough feedback from the vibration trick to at least tell where she is. As long as we know, we can react accordingly."

I soon pass a bathroom and gather water. _Okay. now I have a weapon. Good._ I take a breath and keep moving. Every few steps, I'd check to see if I could get a good trace on Toru. So far, though, nothing.

Then, I finally get a good glimpse of her. She was just around the corner. I grab my capture tape and grin.

She didn't know I knew where she was. Since she was so close, I could even tell her stance, leaning against the wall, waiting for us to pass her so she could do a sneak attack. I let us get level with her before grabbing her wrists suddenly, yanking them down and looping the capture tape around them.

"Hey, what?" She squeaks. "No fair! How'd you know?"

I smile. "Well, I have an Earth Quirk I can use to track you using vibrations. Sorry, Toru." I explain.

I hear a huff as I keep moving. We had to get past Mashirao next, then we could get to the weapon.

"I can handle Ojiro." Mezo whispers, using his arm to form a mouth close to my ear.

I barely refrain from flinching at the sudden voice in my ear and nod. "Sounds good. I'll focus on getting to the weapon and ending the round."

"Right." He agrees and we share a nod. Mashirao gets into a stance as I enter, quickly followed by Mezo.

I grin and use the water to make a rod and prepare to vault over Mashirao.

"You two aren't getting by me." Mashirao says firmly.

My grin turns into a wry smirk. "We'll see." I then use the pole to launch at him, my feet connecting with his tail. I then extend the pole and push off it to apply more pressure to Mashirao's tail, propelling myself over him and onto the ground inches from the weapon while Mezo seamlessly takes my place, restraining Mashirao easily in his six-armed embrace. I touch the weapon as I stand. "Sorry, Mashirao." I murmur sheepishly. After all, he once again didn't get to do much. He sighs.

"Don't be sorry. We all did our best." He says, but I can tell he's upset.

" _A resounding victory for the hero team!_ " All Might exclaims over the PA system.

"Maybe we can spar sometime?" I propose. "I want to get a bit better at hand-to-hand combat and you seem to know your stuff." Mashirao nods and I swear he's blushing just a little.

"Oh, well, I guess. I'm not sure how much I can teach you, but I can try."

I grin. "Great!" We exit the building and make our way back to the discussion room, lining up and facing the rest of our class.

Eijiro gives me a thumbs-up as All Might declares me the MVP and explains that I was the one to initiate planning and tells the class that my plan was solid, easily adaptable to the situation and worked well against the opponents' Quirks.

I blush and bite my lip. I had no idea what I was doing and just tried to think of a way to counter their abilities as best I could. Mezo was the one that restrained Mashirao and allowed me to grab the weapon. If Mashirao had been able to fight, I don't know how it would have turned out.

Regardless, it was a great feeling and the class seemed to agree, so I let it slide. After all, in the months to come, we'd all have moments to shine.

The other battles seemed to go very quickly and soon enough we're outside. All Might grins. "That's a wrap!" He proclaims. "Super work! You really stepped up to the plate and we didn't really have any major injuries, except for Midoriya. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around!" All Might gives us a thumbs up.

The green-haired girl raises her hand. "It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." She says. Everyone shudders. I chuckle. They just had to get used to Mom's 'tough love' personality. "Mrs. Yamada was kind of a buzz kill...no offense, Takara."

I laugh. "It's fine. You all just have to give her time to get used to you all. She's really not that bad." I reply, smiling.

Denki raises a brow. "You've also had your whole life with her." He points out.

I roll my eyes, but All Might continues before I can reply.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alma Mater!" He cheers, then salutes. "That's all for now, folks! I should go and check on young Midoriya's progress! Now, watch how a pro exits; like he's got somewhere to be!" He exclaims, sprinting down the exit tunnel and kicking up a fairly strong breeze in the process.

I chuckle. "That's All Might for yah." I muse.

"Yeah. _That_ is a hero!" Denki murmurs in awe.

Mashirao frowns. "I'll never be able to move that fast." He moans.

I shrug. "All Might's also been at this a long time. You'll probably get way faster than you are now if you keep training."

He smiles. "Yeah, You're right!"

I then walk towards the tunnel. "I think I'll join All Might and check on Izuku after I get some food. I'm _starving_!"

Eijiro jogs after me.

"Wait up! I'll come, too!" I blink. I meant to go alone to talk to All Might about how he handled Izuku's round of the exercise. Guess it'll have to wait. I grin.

"Sure! I was gonna head to Lunch Rush then go to the infirmary after I change. Meet me outside the changing rooms, okay?"

Eijiro nods. "Okay!"

=#=#=#=#=

"This lesson was intense, huh?" Eijiro muses, frowning into his curry with extra beef.

I sigh, chewing a bite of beef oden thoughtfully. "Yeah. I get why it's important to learn to fight early on, but that was...something else."

"I hope Midoriya's okay." Eijiro mumbles. "He was pretty burnt."

I nod. "I trust Recovery Girl to help him." I reply. "I think he'll be okay in no time!"

"Do you think your Mom is gonna teach a little more, or are we done?"

"I heard from Dad that Mom has something going on at her agency today, so we're done."

"Oh." Silence falls between us and we finish our food. "Wanna go see Midoriya?" Eijiro asks as we gather our trach to throw away.

I didn't want to see just how bad Izuku was right now, so I shake my head.

"No. I think I want to talk to Katsuki instead. That boy needs to get his head screwed straight." I reply. I had also changed my mind because I couldn't talk to All Might the way I wanted to in front of Eijiro without giving away that not only was I the daughter of a Pro Couple but have also formed a kind-of Niece-Uncle relationship with _the world's top hero_ , All Might, on top of that.

Eijiro already thought I was far above him just by who my parents were.

I didn't want to see what damage I could do by telling him about Toshin-Oji.

Eijiro looks at me like I'm insane. I laugh. "I can handle Katsuki. I'll be back to the classroom in a few minutes, okay?" He sighs, shrugs and leaves. I begin looking around and happen to catch the hothead stalking toward the exit. Eijiro gives me a nervous 'good luck' thumbs up and continues down to the classroom. "Hey, Katsuki. Can we talk?" I ask.

He glares at me. "Shove off." He growls. I roll my eyes and tug him into a side room, closing the door. "What the hell?!" He spits, threatening me with those small explosions.

I huff. "Look, you're talented and perhaps I overreacted just a smidge when I confronted you. For that, I apologize. But I don't take back the anger or what I said about you throwing a tantrum." Katsuki glares at me.

"You better back up, Yamada. We aren't friends and I couldn't care less about what you have to say, so get out of my way." I glare at him, rolling my eyes and continuing to block the door.

"But you _do_ care about losing to Izuku. He's a talented kid. You've just been throwing him down so much you missed a lot about him." I surmise. "I can't tell you about his Quirk, because I don't know the details and it's not my place, but I _can_ tell you he's smart as a whip and can turn what he learns into strategies almost in an instant. You were great at combat but failed to think ahead. That's the only way Izuku beat you. You had him on the ropes in terms of raw power, since Izuku can't use his Quirk without paying a steep price, but Izuku was a lot better at thinking ahead."

Katsuki grabs my tie and hauls me face-to-face with his livid red eyes. "You shut your damn mouth!" He growls.

I glare at him, shoving out of his grip and straightening my tie. "You want to be a pro, right? You're not a pro yet, not by a long shot. So _you_ shut _your_ damn mouth and learn everything you can at this school. If you do that, if you _really_ take in everything and apply it, you'll be what you want to be." I reply.

Katsuki looks stunned, so I take the moment to walk away. He had a lot to think about. Besides, I wanted to pop back into the classroom and say bye before I go find dad and go home. I don't hear or see him leave the room I'd tugged him into, being too far away.

That, and I saw Izuku heading into the classroom, arm in a sling and looking nervous and tired. I chuckle and jog to catch up, hearing Eijiro call out in greeting.

"Man, I don't know what you were saying during your match, but you were all fired up, huh?" Eijiro's saying as I enter.

"Yeah. It was pretty intense." I add and Izuku is increasingly nervous at all this attention.

"But you held your own against _Bakugo_!" The boy I now know as Hanta Sero from the training, with tape in his elbows he can shoot out as his Quirk, says. "He's _super_ strong!"

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina exclaims, part of the group of people surrounding Izuku.

"You really turned up in the first match so none of us held back in our rounds, either." Sado (or something like that) pipes up and everyone nods.

The boy with the suit of armor, Yuga Aoyama, speaks up next, leaning out a little from his desk.

"You were far from elegant, but I suppose- -"

"Your dodging was like 'whoa'!" Mina interjects happily, bouncing in excitement. I chuckle. What's with her and dodging?

"Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We've been going over training results while you were in recovery." Eijiro says.

Hanta nods. "Hi, I'm Hanta Sero."

Aoyama leans toward Izuku a little more. "More importantly, I'm Yuga- -"

"I'm Mina Ashido and I just gotta say your dodging was awesome!" Mina interrupts.

I snort and laugh. Seriously, what's with her and this fixation on dodging? The green-haired girl, Tsuyu Asui, or Su as she likes to be called, is next to introduce herself. Her Quirk makes her as close to a frog as a human can be, which I think is kinda cool!

The big guy, Rikido Sato (remembered his name!), leans in next. "Hey. Sato." He says simply, pointing to his chest. Izuku looks flustered, but kinda happy.

"H-hey, guys." He says. Suddenly, that purple-ball-haired creep, who was somehow paired with Momo and spent the entire time drooling over her outfit, Mineta, jumps up to catch Izuku's eye.

"And my name's Mineta!" He exclaims. I scoot away from him and laugh with the others.

"Where the heck did you pop out of?" Eijiro asks.

I then move a little further into the classroom and spot Fumikage Tokoyami, the boy with the bird head. He had a really unique Quirk: a shadowy thing that came out of his body and helped him fight. I think he calls it Dark Shadow.

"Too noisy." He grumbles, nodding to the group.

I chuckle. "Yeah, but they're fun to hang around." I reply and smile at Mashirao

The girl next to me, Kyoka Jiro (with the plugs of earbuds coming off her ears to let her eavesdrop and hear really quiet sounds), scoffs. "We'll see." She says.

I roll my eyes, but Tenya suddenly runs over. "Tokoyami, stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!" He exclaims, gesturing wildly with his arms.

I laugh. "Tenya, c'mon. He's not doing anything wrong." I point out.

"Yeah. You really need to chill, dude." Kyoka adds.

"You're carrying a lot of tension." Mashirao points out.

Tenya sighs in frustration. "No one understands…" He groans, then stands straight and starts gesturing again. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks! Not when great men and women, our upperclassmen, once used them!" I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Tenya, what makes you think _they_ didn't use these desks as chairs?" I counter. By now, we've drawn the attention of the rest of the class that's in the room. Tenya groans, but pushes his glasses up and sighs in resignation.

"I...hadn't considered that. Thank you, Yamada." I wave it aside.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Look, call me Takara, kay? Only fair, since I call everyone by their first name." I reply. Tenya sticks his hand out for a handshake.

 _Good Lord, was he serious?!_

"Fair enough!" He says and I, restraining laughter, shake his hand to confirm we were on first name terms.

Fumikage sighs. "You two are also noisy." He groans.

Just then, Denki and Ochaco enter from the other door, Denki asking Ochaco where she likes to eat as they pass the doorway.

"Anything sweet." Ochaco replies politely then spots Izuku and jogs over. "Hey, Deku!" She calls, smiling. "Why didn't you heal your injuries?" She asks.

Izuku blushes and stammers. "We-well, it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." He explains.

I wince. "Yikes."

"Stamina?" Ochacho asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Your body needs energy to heal, right? I bet that's how Recovery Girl's Quirk works; using your body's stamina to kick-start the healing process."

Izuku nods. "Yeah, it's fascinating!" He then looks at Katsuki's empty desk. Huh. Where'd he- - _crap_. _He just went home?_ _Seriously_?

"Um, Uraraka?" Izuku asks, point to the desk. "Where's Kacchan?"

She sighs, somehow already picking up on the childhood names the pair still used. "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

I chuckle nervously. "I talked to him a little. Just about tips for improving next time and how he should lay off and focus on learning everything he can. I didn't mean to make him leave, but I guess- - _hey_! Izuku, _wait_! You shouldn't be running with your arm!" I call as Izuku sprints down the hall. I take off after him. "Stop!" But he won't.

Realizing that it was probably best I didn't talk to Katsuki yet again, I stay out of sight and listen. If Izuku needs me, I'll be right here.

"Kacchan! Wait up!" Izuku calls.

" _What_?!"

"I need to tell you something. Maybe then, you'll understand what's going on. I wasn't hiding my Quirk from you. It was given to me by someone else recently." I pale. _Shit_! What is Izuku doing?! "But I can't tell you who I got it from, so don't ask!" Izuku sighs. That was a very risky thing to say. Especially to someone who doesn't like you. "Sounds crazy, I know; like something out of a comic book, only it's real! The thing is, I don't really have control over this power yet. I haven't figured out how to make it my own, but I'm trying. That's why I didn't want to use it against you in the exercise, but in the end, it was the only way I had a chance of winning. I've still got a lot to learn, I know that. That's why I'm here. You'll see; I'll work until I have full control of this borrowed Quirk, and I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

The silence lingers, filled with tension.

"How dumb do you think I am?!" Katsuki growls. "'Borrowed power?! Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot! I already got a lecture from the teacher's brat!" I flinch. He didn't take it the way I meant it! _Crap_! "Besides, you already made a fool outta me in that damn training exercise! So, did you come here to rub it in?! I lost, and to make matters worse it was to _you_! I came in first in the exam, but that's not enough! When I was watching that ice guy, I realized I couldn't beat him in a head-to-head fight!" The longer he talked, the angrier and more emotional Katsuki sounded. I might have to intervene if he gets violent. " _Crap_!" He screams. "I even agree with what those girls said, even that damn brat! My attack was so stupid and I wasn't thinking! Damn it! _Damn it_! **_Damn it_**! **_Damn it_**!" I peek out to see Katsuki with large angry tears in his eyes and Izuku standing there in shock. Katsuki then clenches his fist. "Enjoy that win, Deku! You _won't_ get another! I'm just getting started! Got that?! I'm gonna end up the number one hero, no matter what!" Katsuki then pivots and walks away, wiping his eyes. "You'll never beat me again, you bastard. Don't even try!" Izuku exhales and relaxes.

I turn to leave myself, but before I get far, All Might sprints past me.

"There you are!" He roars, running right for Katsuki. "Bakugo, I found you!" He then pants a little as he places his hands on Katsuki's shoulders. "Just so you know, pride is an important attribute to have, but while you certainly have the ability to become a pro hero, there's still plenty you have to learn!" I almost laugh. All Might was trying, but I doubt it'll get through to Katsuki. After all, he took my advice as a lecture and didn't take a single word to heart. Sure enough, Katsuki stiffens.

"Let go of me, All Might. _Right now_." However, his voice was similar to the way he'd told me to 'shove off' when I barked at him in the monitoring room during the training exercise. He glares over his shoulder at All Might. "Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you and I'll do it without your help." All Might flinches, stunned.

"Uh...right." He murmurs, releasing Bakugo and letting him walk away.

That kid wasn't over what happened today. Not by a mile. But, I'd do what I could to help him out. Katsuki is one tough customer, but there's a lot of potential there. He just has to stop wanting to blast and fight everything and getting pissed off at anything that goes wrong in his eyes. I guess I subconsciously add him to the list of people I'm trying to help. It seems like it gets longer every day, but that's what comes with being a hero, right?

I readily accept the challenge!


	10. Season 1 Episode 9

**Ta-da! Here's the next chapter! Once again, these pre-written chapters slipped my mind. Sorry!**

 **Hope y'all are ready for the USJ arc! I know I'm excited to share with you guys! Be prepared for hurt and angst is all I'm gonna say! And, since I have an extended easter weekend (I work at a daycare so I still have to go to work) I can give you all the USJ arc in a matter of days if that's ok with you all.**

 **Anyway, just wanted to say JaquelineIvy is super sweet and they have a story I think is worth a read called 'Another Year at UA'. Jaqueline has a great grasp of the characters and how they interact! Also thanks for your support, my friend! :)**

 **Alrighty, now let's get going on the story!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

I come out to Mom in the garden in the morning.

I walk over to her and smile. "Hey, Mom!"

She smiles back. "Hello, Musume. Sleep well?" She was doing yoga poses.

I decide to join her.

"Fairly well, yeah." I reply.

She hums. "Good. By the way, I agree with All Might declaring you MVP of your round." She muses.

I falter and almost fall over.

"R-really?" I ask.

She smiles and nods. "Really. I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true. Your strategy was impressive and I couldn't help but notice that the others essentially repeated their previous strategies. Not smart."

I chuckle. "Well, it's not like we saw it play out the first time. Shoto's extremely powerful."

Mom nods. "That he is. I look forward to seeing him train and become a hero."

I nod. "Same with all my classmates! They're a neat bunch!"

Mom smiles. "I take it you made friends?"

I smile. "I think so."

Mom ruffles my hair. "Of course you did. You're like Hizashi that way." I remember Mezo and I's conversation before the combat training and smile. I still feel that way and grin at Mom, going into Downward Dog.

"Thanks, Mom." I then straighten. "I'm gonna go get breakfast and make coffee, okay?"

She nods. "Good. Hizashi will most likely wake when the coffee smell fills the house."

I giggle. "Yeah."

Believe it or not, Mom is more of a morning person than dad. Dad, with his three jobs and family life, crashes hard at the end of the day and practically never got up before Mom and I.

=#=#=#=#=

"Hey, kid!" I gasp and take a step back in shock. "Got a sec? We were hoping to take to you about how All Might is fitting into the role of teacher." There were so many reporters! I didn't know what to do and I had to get to Dad's class!

"No comment!" I squeak and sprint away, feeling a little bad, but I had a class to get to! I feel better when I'm inside. "Man, that was crazy!" I muse to myself, switching shoes quickly. I wish those reporters would go away.

"Hey, Takara!" Eijiro calls, jogging over as I grab my hairtie to put my hair up.

"Hey, Eiji!" I reply, smiling.

"Man those reporters are crazy! Wouldn't leave me alone til I told them what All Might was like!"

I sigh. "Mom drove in the back way, so I didn't see them til I passed the gate. I just yelled 'no comment' and ran away." I confess, chuckling awkwardly.

He laughs. "Shoulda thought of that. I told them he was super manly and led the class well. Then forced myself through the crowd and told them I have a class to get to."

I chuckle. "Nice!" The rest of Class 1-A arrived soon and Dad got English started with reading a super boring poem and writing bits of it on the board for us to label and determine the meaning of.

=#=#=#=#=

The rest of the day til HBT (Hero Basic Training) went pretty fast, actually, but I ran into the reporters again, this time with Mom as we made our way to the teacher's lounge during a break between classes.

"Please, ma'am, can you get All Might for us?" A reporter asks, sounding exhausted. Then her brow rises. "Also, you look like a mess. What's your deal?"

I roll my eyes, but Mom beats me to replying.

"All Might's not on campus today. Now, get out of here. You've disturbed my students enough already."

"All I'll say is All Might's an awesome teacher." I call over my shoulder and then jog to Mom, ignoring the questions and murmurings behind me. Mom's scowling and only stops when a reporter gets fed up and tries to come into the campus, resulting in the UA Barrier activating.

I laugh. "Serves you right!" I note under my breath.

Mom laughs, too. "Those idiots should have remembered that there were security measures to keep them off-campus." She says as we arrive at the teacher's lounge and we meet Dad for lunch.

"The vultures are still there." She growls. "They even tried talking to Kara."

"I know, babe, and wish they'd leave, too." Dad replies.

Mom tsks and begins eating. "I hate those clowns."

I laugh. "Mom, they're just doing their jobs. They want to know what's happening now that All Might is a faculty member here."

Mom scoffs. "So they can make him look bad. That's how they work; they twist things however they please and don't give a damn about the consequences."

I shrug. "If you say so."

Lunch passes quickly, and soon enough, Mom and I are headed for 1-A, steering clear of the gate, which still had the Barrier up. "Hizashi and I are thinking of moving in to the faculty accommodations here." Mom muses.

I blink. "Whoa, really?"

Mom nods. "There are apartments with two bedrooms. It'll be smaller than our house now, but we'd be a lot closer to school, obviously."

I shrug. "You know I'll pack if you need me to." I reply. "I can be ready in, like, two hours or so."

Mom nods and wraps her arm around me for a brief side-hugs. "I know and I love you for that, Takara." She says and then we arrive. Mom goes in first and I wave at everyone as I sit down.

Mom goes to the podium and leans a little on it.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys. I looked at the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo." She says. Katsuki looks up. "You're talented, so don't sulk like a child over your loss, got it?"

He tsks, but nods. "Yeah, whatever."

Mom then sighs, picking up the results from that fight. "And, Midoriya," Izuku flinches, but looks down, ready to listen to what Mom had to say. Mom looks over the file on his match. "I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again." She looks up from the paper sternly at Izuku. "Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your Quirk yet. That line's already getting old." She warns. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here...but, your Quirk will be really useful when you do have a handle on it. So show a little urgency, huh?" Izuku nods, face set in determination.

"Right!" Mom, I swear, is almost smirking as she sets the paper down.

"Let's get down to business. Our first task...will decide your future." We all flinch. What does _that_ mean?! "You all have to choose a class representative." We all relax. Oh, thank _God_! This version of Mom was unpredictable, sure, but she was warming up to her students. Everyone clammers to accept the job.

Mineta says something about the girls' skirts being shortened and I smack his shoulder.

"You psycho, no one will pick you!" I growl.

He just winks at me. "You'll see."

I glare at him.

"Silence, everyone, please!" Tenya barks. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others! It's not something just anyone can do!" I smile. He got our attention and instilled order with three words. He _definitely_ had my vote. "You must first have the trust of everyone in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

There it is; Tenya naturally steps up and takes charge when he needs to. And his logic is sound. He's really the best guy for the job, plus he seems to want it, so I decided to at least give him a shot.

Denki frowns. "Are you sure this is the best idea?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah! Makes a lot of sense! No one wants a Class Rep people don't like, so whoever does get elected has to at least have some people on their side, right? It really is a logical way to do this." I reply.

"But we've only known each other a few days. How do we know who we can trust?" Su points out.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Eijiro adds.

"Most people will." Tenya concedes. "But that means that, like Ya-er, Takara-said, the people who get more votes must be the people with others who support them. Whoever gets the most votes must truly be the right person for the job. It's the best way, right Sensei?"

Mom just sighs and zips up her sleeping bag. "Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." She replies and flops over.

I laugh. "Okay!"

"Thank you for your trust!" Tenya adds.

I draw out a piece of paper and grab my pencil. I then tear the paper into decent-sized strips. "Okay! I'll go first. Just write who you're voting for and put it...um…" I grab the empty trash can by Mom's podium. "in here!" I quickly write Tenya's name and drop it in. I pass it to Eijiro, who was closest. He writes his and adds it to mine.

Within ten minutes, we had all votes in the can and I carry them up to the front, where I write 'Election Results' in big letters at the top of the chalkboard, nudging Mom. "We need an unbiased person to tally the results." I tell her and she grumbles, but quickly writes the results, then lays back down.

I look at the list and find that, like Tenya and I knew, most people had 1 vote, but then...I pale when I find two votes for me as well as two for Momo. Which tied us.

 _Shit! I didn't really want the job! I mean, if I'm fairly elected, I guess I don't really have a choice, but...Tenya is really best suited for Class Rep!_

I continue up the results, and turns out Izuku somehow got three votes! Part of me is relieved that I wasn't the Class Rep, but part of me was worried. Izuku is stunned.

"What the- -how did I get three votes?!" He squeaks.

Katsuki is instantly on his feet. "Alright, you idiots! Who voted for him?!" He roars.

I laugh, but Hanta replies for me.

"What? Did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" He points out.

Katsuki whirls and glares at him. "What did you say?!" Katsuki growls. "You wanna go?! _Huh_?! I'll kill you if you voted for that little turd!"

I roll my eyes. "You do realize you're proving Hanta's point, right Katsuki?" I reply, chuckling. "Doesn't matter who voted for him, but the fact remains that he was elected. So there we go."

"Yeah, but you and Yaoyorozu are tied for deputy." Eijiro points out, nodding to the board.

I sigh, fiddling with my fingers. "Oh, yeah...she can have the deputy position. I didn't want to be Class Rep or Deputy Class Rep." I explain, shrugging and smiling.

Eijiro raises a brow. "Wait...really?"

I nod. "I don't really want the spotlight. I'm fine just being a student."

Eijiro's eyes are pleading. "But...but you'd be great at it!"

I laugh. "Nah. I appreciate it, really, but I think someone else would be better."

Tenya doesn't notice when I glance his way subtly, too wrapped up in muttering. "Only one vote…" He moans, trembling. "I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system _I_ chose!"

I feel bad for him and walk over. "Ah, c'mon, Tenya. Don't feel bad." I say, patting him on the back. "Look, it'll be fine. I'm sure Izuku will need help."

"Perhaps."

I chuckle and sit back down.

"Wait...didn't you vote for yourself? Then...what were you trying to prove here, Iida?" Rikido asks. Tenya just sits there. I sigh and Mom clears her throat and motions the new Rep and Deputy Rep to the front. Izuku's trembling and looking ready to pass out. I give him a thumbs up, but it doesn't help.

"Alright, our Class Rep is Midoriya, and our Deputy is Yaoyorozu, since Takara forfeited the position."

"Re-really?" Izuku asks. "It's not a mistake?"

I sigh. "No." I call.

"How'd this happen?" Momo asks under her breath, groaning.

"This might not be so bad." Su notes.

Eijiro smiles. "Yeah, I could get behind Midoriya, I guess." He adds.

"And Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results." Denki adds.

I nod. "Yeah! They'll do great!" I cheer.

"But, wait...you were also pretty good at picking apart the training results, and I mean, you're parents are teachers _and_ heroes." Denki muses.

I chuckle. "Precisely why I don't want the job. I don't want everything I do or say to be viewed as 'Eraserhead and Present Mic's daughter'. I want to be viewed as 'Takara'." I reply.

Denki sighs. "Okay, okay, but still."

"No."

"You're no fun." I roll my eyes, sticking my tongue at him.

"Alright, let's get to lunch before Hero Basic Training." Mom says, interrupting our conversation. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Yes, ma'am!" We chorus and she nods to me.

I walk over. "We'd better hurry to the teacher's lounge." Mom says. "We wouldn't want Hizashi's work to go to waste." I smirk.

Dad had come to me for help last night and I'd found him a good recipe for soba.

"Yeah!" I reply as Mom kisses my fringe. It was, apparently, the day he'd asked her out. It was so adorable that Dad remembered the exact day he asked the woman of his dreams out, as he put it. I wonder if my boyfriend, if I ever get one, will be like that. I then shake myself and turn back around to grab my backpack. Eijiro was still where I'd left him. I find myself blushing a little. He'd waited for me? _Why_? I sigh at myself. It didn't matter. "Hey, you know you could've started walking to lunch by yourself, dork." I tease, poking his side as the blush recedes. He chuckles.

"Well, I wanted to wait and see if you were eating with your parents or not." I nod, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah. It's apparently the day that Dad asked Mom out, so Dad's making Mom and I lunch."

Eijiro grins. "That's so cute!"

I grin back. "Right?!" The blush comes back as we walk.

Would Eijiro be like Dad with his girlfriend? I let my mind dwell on that for a minute. He'd probably be like Dad.

I find it sweet when guys don't care about displaying their affection openly with their significant other, just super happy to be with them. Kirishima is definitely the guy to do that kind of thing, too. He'd take his significant other out on dates as often as possible and shower them with all the energy and love he had.

Without even meaning to, I begin to insert myself into small fantasies about us walking down the street, laughing and holding hands. It was a sweet scene, and we'd have picnics in the park and hike and- -

"Hey, you okay?" Eijiro asks. I shake myself, blushing scarlet.

"O-oh, sorry! Got lost in thought." I say. What was _that_ about?! Why was I picturing myself as Eijiro's...as Eijiro's _girlfriend_?! I need to stop that! I don't...I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend right now!

"Oi!" Comes Katsuki's voice as he slams his fist into the wall, arm blocking my way.

I raise a brow, not fazed in the slightest. "Yeah?"

"You voted for that shitty nerd, didn't you?!" Katsuki growls.

I scoff. "Like it's any of your business, but no. I didn't vote for Izuku. I voted for someone else." I reply.

Katsuki leans in and glares in my face. "Who'd you vote for?" He presses.

I glare right back. "Doesn't matter, since they weren't elected." I growl.

Katsuki scoffs. "Fine. Keep your secrets, damn brat." My eye twitches in irritation, but I then roll my eyes and look at Eijiro.

"I wonder what we're doing in Hero Basic Training." I mumble, to change topics. Katsuki scoffs.

"Probably not more combat training, so who cares?" I roll my eyes and look back at him.

"There's more to being a hero than just fighting, Katsuki." I note.

"Yeah, man. Chill out. You've proved you're good at fighting." Eijiro puts in.

Katsuki glares at Eijiro.

"I didn't prove a damn thing. I _lost_ that exercise, so it doesn't mean anything."

"It does. You proved how much brute strength you have." I point out.

"I don't accept anything but total victory." Katsuki replies angrily, pounding his fists together. I hum.

"Um, no. What you _need_ to do is work through your mistakes and learn from them to really make yourself better."

"Spoken like a teacher's pet." He growls.

"Hey!" Eijiro barks. "Lay off, Katsuki! She makes a good point." I find it sweet that Eijiro stood up for me. Then dismiss that thought. _It was a friendly gesture, nothing more._

"Whatever. You're both rejects." Katsuki growls. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I should go." I muse. "We don't have forever before Hero Basic Training." Katsuki lets me by him with a gruff huff and a shoulder check as I walked by.

Eijiro and I walk to the teacher's lounge.

"Hi there! It's ready!" Dad cheers, kissing Mom soundy. I blush, my treacherous brain, for some reason, picturing a head of red hair and red eyes leaning in...

"Looks good, Otto." Mom purrs, sniffing the soba and dishing it out. Her voice mercifully distracted me from my thoughts.

"Thanks, babe!" Dad cheers and we begin eating, Mom and Dad chatting, but mostly quiet, enjoying each other's company. I was almost done with my food when all of a sudden an alarm bell goes off. I flinch. _What the hell?!_

" **Warning: Level 3 Security Breach!** " An automated female voice says.

"What the hell?!" I say out loud, standing and grabbing my backpack and running to the entrance of the building.

" **All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion.** "

"Stay here!" Dad barks, sprinting toward the door with Mom as I skid to a stop.

"But- -"

"No buts!" Mom interjects, throwing open the door. I get a peek outside, and find...the reporters?! How in the _hell_ did they get in here!?

"All you have to do is give us All Might!" One reporter growls. "He's here somewhere!" It's impressive I can hear her through the door. I want to make a wall of water between my parents and the reporters til everyone calms down and the police arrive, but I know it wouldn't help.

Ugh, this sucks! If I used my Quirk, even just to ensure nothing physical happened, it'd be probably breaking the law and would be twisted far out of proportion by those reporters. So I waited til they were gone, and then walked with Mom to the 1-A classroom.

=#=#=#=#=

"Is the media finally gone?" Eijiro asks. I nod and helps me up. Mom then goes to the podium, yawns, and gets in her sleeping bag. "Good. I need a nap before we get going." She says.

I chuckle as everyone is confused.

"It's time, Class Rep. Let's get started." Momo says, and Izuku shakily nods and drags his feet to the front, shaking again.

"R-right! So, we need to decide who the other class officers will be." He says. "But first, there's something I wanna say; I've thought a lot about this and I think that Tenya Iida should be our Class Rep!" I grin. _Finally_ , someone else sees it!

"Totally!" I cry, backing Izuku up. "He's always taking charge and bringing order to things, so he's a great fit for Class Rep!"

"Yeah!" Izuku replies, gaining confidence the longer he spoke. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So, I believe he should be the one leading our class from now on!"

Eijiro nods. "Yeah, you know what? If Takara and Midoriya vouch for him, I'm good." He says, nudging my side. I grin back at him gratefully and listen as he continues. "Plus, he was a big help. He totally manned up and took charge, right?" I nod.

Denki also nods. "Yep! Also, did you notice he looked like that guy on the emergency exit sign when he was on the wall earlier?"

I raise a brow. Huh?

"Tenya had Ochaco float him then he used his Quirk to zip over to the exit and yelled at everyone that it was the media. It was pretty manly of him!" Eijiro murmurs to me.

I nod, giving him a thumbs up.

"This is a waste of time." Mom suddenly groans, sitting up. "I don't care who the Rep is, just hurry up!"

Tenya stands as Mom lays back down. "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties of Class Rep to the best of my abilities!" I laugh.

Tenya was so serious!

"Sounds good, Emergency Exit!" Eijiro calls before I can reply, thumb up in support.

I add my thumb. "You'll be great!"

"Emergency Exit Iida! Don't let us down, man." Denki says, grinning.

"Hel-lo, I got one more vote than him." Momo groans, slouching and pouting a little.

I chuckle. "Well, you're still deputy and I have a feeling you two will have your work cut out for you, So don't worry!" I reply.

Momo sighs. "You're right." Mom dismisses them and they sit down.

"Now, today's training will be a little different." She explains. "You'll have three instructors; All Might, me, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Hanta leans out from behind Kyoka and raises his hand.

"Sensei? What kind of training is this?" He asks. Mom holds out a card similar to what All Might held yesterday.

"Rescue." Mom replies simply. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that." She elaborates.

"Disasters, huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout." Denki muses to Mina as everyone murmurs.

"Totally!" Mina replies excitedly.

Eijiro leans in. "Real hero stuff!" He cheers. "This is what separates the men from the boys! I'm shaking with excitement!"

I grin, the excitement contagious. "Me, too!"

"Finally, I'll get to show off how good I am in the water, ribbit." Su adds. I nod.

"Yeah! I'm _so_ pumped up!"

"Guys, I'm not finished yet!" Mom calls. We shut up. "What you wear in this exercise is entirely up to you. I know you're all excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet and they may limit your abilities." Mom explains, hitting a button to open our costume cases. I nod, knowing that I designed my costume and added small notes for the purpose of making sure my costume would help my Quirk, not hinder it. The light fabrics wouldn't make me overheat or drag me down with extra weight. And I opted for small spikes instead of a thick sole to ensure I didn't get tired quicker than I normally would while getting good traction. "This training is at a special off-campus training facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready." Mom calls, then walks out. I get up and grab my case. In the changing room, I decide not to wear my headgear. It might get in the way or get ruined and I didn't want to have to replace my outfit yet. The rest of the outfit I'd wear, though.

I came back out and smile at Eijiro, blushing again at the distractingly chiseled chest that was open for all to see. He was still as ripped as yesterday and it _still_ distracted me! I have got to get a grip!

We walk out to the boarding area to wait for the bus and I can't help bouncing in anticipation.

I had a feeling this was gonna be a _really_ great day of training! I wanted to be a hero that does both rescues and regular crime-fighting, so this was _perfect_!


	11. Season 1 Episode 10

**I'm sorry I keep forgetting to upload chapters! Anyway, here's the start of the USJ arc! I hope you all like it!**

 **Thank you, JaquelineIvy, for your lovely review! :) Means a lot, friend!**

 **And thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far! Love seeing all the feedback!**

 **Okay I'll let y'all read the chapter now.**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

The bus had an open layout, which annoyed Tenya.

He'd taken to his new role of Class Rep like a fish to water, maintaining order easily. But there were times he just needed to chill, like now. He was slouched, grumpy at the layout of the bus, which 'ruined his boarding strategy'.

I laugh, leaning back in my seat next to Eijiro, who was next to Su.

"Iida, you really need to chill." Mina points out, laughing, as well.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, there's something I've been meaning to say." Su says, then turns to Izuku, on her other side. "About you, actually."

Izuku flinches. "About me? What is it, Asui?" He asks timidly.

Su smiles. "I told you to call me 'Su'."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Izuku replies sheepishly, hand on the back of his head.

"That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Might's?" She asks.

Izuku flinches, getting a bit flustered.

"What, really? You think so, huh?" He asks. "I guess I'd never thought of it like that." I chuckle. Not a bad save, but he's on thinning ice here.

"It is kinda similar, but All Might doesn't hurt himself." I point out.

Izuku subtly gives me a grateful smile.

"Yeah, and that makes a huge difference." Eijiro adds, incidentally adding to Izuku's cover. Izuku leans over a little, exhaling. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple Augmenting type'a Quirk." Eijiro continues and holds up his hand, Hardening it. "You could do a lotta flashy stuff with it. My Hardening's super strong, and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

I shake my head. "Not true! It's super cool! Makes you look like a badass!" I reply. "I might draw attention using my Water or Earth Quirk, but still. I'll take whatever damage I can't dodge or block. You won't."

"But your Quirks are both so cool!" Eijiro counters.

"I think your Quirk looks really cool, Kirishima! You're definitely Pro material with a Quirk like that!" Izuku interjects.

Eijiro smiles sheepishly. "You really think so? Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier." Eijiro replies.

"Nah." I counter. "It's not what the Quirk is, it's how you use it that matters. You can have pretty much any Quirk and still be a popular hero if you are willing to work at it and learn how to use your Quirk better. Mom and Dad taught me that when we started working on my Quirk together."

Su looks at me.

"I've been wondering, Takara;" She begins, "I know that the Yamada-Senseis are your parents, but...you don't look like them." She says.

I try not to flinch. It was bound to happen eventually. Someone was bound to ask.

"We-well, Mom's my godmother." I reply simply. It was how I usually explain it.

People were smart enough to piece it together and Su was no exception.

"Oh. How long ago?" She asks.

I swallow. "Since I was five." I reply softly.

Eijiro puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He mumbles genuinely.

I manage a smile back at him. "Don't be. It's not- -I've gotten so used to living with the Yamadas...it's not something I try to avoid talking about anymore. If people ask, I tell 'em." I reply.

"Still. That's rough."

I can appreciate his comfort. "Thanks, Eijiro."

"You know, you, Todoroki, and Bakugo all have pro Quirks, if any of us do." Eijiro changes topics and I go with it.

"But like I said, it's how you use it that makes a difference." I point out. Eijiro chuckles, but Denki is next to speak up.

"Now I think about it, you and Todoroki could form a power couple with your dual Elemental Quirks." He points out.

I flinch. "What? No way!"

"I meant as a hero team, not a _couple_ couple!" Denki replies awkwardly. "Geez, Takara!"

I just laugh.

"You're right about Todoroki and Takara, but Bakugo is always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Su adds. I snort as Katsuki suddenly pays attention. His hands clench into fists and he growls as he glares at Su.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" He roars, standing, eye twitching in anger.

I laugh. "Case in point." I reply.

"Shut it, damn brat!" Katsuki bellows.

"Dude, we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we can already tell your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Denki looks smug as he speaks up. I laugh as Katsuki whirls on him.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" Katsuki growls.

"Oh, sit down, Katsuki! You know it's true!" I call and he seethes at me, but then as Katsuki, Denki and I were arguing, Mom looks out the window and then turns to us.

"Hey, hey!" She calls. "We're here! Stop messing around!" We all stand as the bus rumbles to a stop. Once we all exit, we find a hero in a space suit standing there.

"Hello, everyone! I have been waiting for you!" A female voice says over a speaker.

Instantly, I recognize her!

"It's the space hero, 13!" Izuku exclaims giddily before I can. "The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the globe!"

I grin as 13 motions toward the door.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" She exclaims brightly.

We follow her eagerly and she inputs a code on the door before swinging it open and allowing us to go in first.

"Thank you!" I say politely as I pass her and I hear her chuckle.

Then, as we all take in the sights inside, I can't help goosebumps at the interior. "It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Eijiro muses excitedly.

I stand beside him, nodding. "It really does!"

13, now at the head of the group, motions to each section proudly.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. I prepared this training facility to prepare you to handle different types of disasters." She explains, arms wide and pride in her voice. "I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it the 'USJ'!"

I laugh a little at the obvious nod to Universal Studios Japan, then watch as Mom walks over to 13.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" she asks. I blink. Oh, yeah. Didn't Mom say All Might was supposed to help teach us? 13 turns to Mom as she tsks. "Let me guess; he booked an interview instead." I roll my eyes. Toshin-Oji didn't do many interviews nowadays, given that he had to use the vast majority of his time as All Might teaching his class and doing what he could as a hero. 13 walks over and holds up 3 fingers.

I remember Toshin-Oji saying something once to Mom and Dad about how his time as All Might was limited to about 3 hours a day total. Had he already used up that time?

Mom shakes her head and (I assume) replies before turning back to us. "Well, the clock's ticking; let's get started."

13 spreads her arms again. "Excellent! Before we begin, I just want to say one thing. Well, maybe two things, possibly three...maybe four…" She suddenly realizes she's rambling and clears her throat. "Anyway, listen carefully;" She holds up her hand. "I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Izuku nods.

"Yeah! You've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?"

"That's true," 13 replies soberly, dropping her hand, "but it can also very easily be used to kill." Everyone is stunned. I suppose she's right, though. It'd be very easy to suck someone up, turning them into dust before the person could fight back. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous." She continues. I realize that, used the wrong way, I could very easily hurt or drown someone with my water Quirk. Earth, too, maybe. If I had a better handle on it. "In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Mrs. Yamada's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential, and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other; only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: ensuring the safety of others." She then goes into a bow as we process what she'd said.

Everything made sense, but I hadn't considered it that much before. Mom and Dad had always said that control was the key to preventing accidents, that thinking carefully before using your Quirk would eliminate almost any potential for mistakes.

I never thought that, even with careful planning and strategy, you could still hurt people and even end up killing someone by mistake. "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening!" 13 says, then straightens.

Once we got over the shock of what she'd said, we clapped and thanked 13.

"Right!" Mom calls, and we fall silent. "Now that that's over-" she stops short as the lights flicker off, small bursts of electricity coming from the sockets. I look at Denki, but he shakes his head. Confused, I turn around, then pale at what I see.

There was a fountain at the center of the areas, but it was starting and stopping, then suddenly a circling thick purple smoke starts expanding in front of the fountain. I step forward, fear gripping me.

"Mom, turn around!" I hiss and she does, eyes going wide as the smoke expands and a figure approaches through it. I flinch when I get a decent look at him. He (I think it's male) has a literal hand over his face. Not his actual hand, but a gross, greying, decayed looking hand, completely separate from a body. As he fully came out of the smoke, I saw another on the back of his head and all over his body. What the hell?!

"Stay together and _don't move_!" Mom growls, turning to examine what was happening as the smoke expands and two yellow streaks are visible. I swallow. What was happening?! "13, protect the students!"

By now, the entire class was on edge and Eijiro points down.

"Look!" He barks and we do as several more people emerge from the smoke. "That's not part of the training, right? I thought this was rescue training." Eijiro adds in a concerned voice.

I take a step forward to get a better look.

Mom's hand is on my chest in an instant. "Stay _back_! _All_ of you!" She snaps, and I see terror in her black eyes before it's replaced by determination and she pulls her goggles up. "This is real! Those are villains!"

Everyone, now faced with the ugly truth, flinches backward. Mom takes another step toward the edge.

"Mom, no!" I bark. "You can't fight them all!" I plead, grabbing at her arm. I watch as a huge, muscly villain with a visible brain and large pointed teeth comes to stand by the man with hands all over him. Then a booming male voice echoes up to us.

"The only real heroes I see are 13 and Eraserhead. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here, as well." I pale.

These guys were after Toshin-oji?!

Mom 's jaw tightens and she moves her foot back as if to jump. "So you scumbags used the press as cover and sneaked onto campus." She growls.

Mom's hair and scarf suddenly lose gravity and I gulp.

"Mom, _don't_!" I plead again.

Eijiro gulps. "Real villains? No way!" He's in denial, frowning and biting his lips. "How could so many of them get into a UA facility this secure?"

Momo steps forward next. "Yeah. 13, why aren't the alarms going off?"

I frown. That's a good observation. Maybe because they were suddenly inside? Or does this building not have sensors against whatever power that smoky stuff is? 13 turns her head a little.

"Good question." She replies. "Not sure…" It's clear she's as stunned as we are at this development, but more than that, she's probably worried about her chances in combat. She primarily focuses on rescues, hardly ever engaging villains directly.

Shoto tilts his head a little, frowning in thought. "Is the entire campus under attack, or is this their only target?" He points out rhetorically.

I flinch at the thought of the entirety of UA being attacked. There were already so many villains here in the USJ. How many would it take to attack the whole campus?!

"Either way," Shoto continues, "if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of those villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here."

I bite my lip. "That's a good point. I can't imagine the ones in charge could have recruited enough henchman to attack UA itself, so I think this is their only target."

Shoto nods. "I agree. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught." Shoto's face hardens. "They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out." He concedes. "Whatever their plan, they just have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?"

I turn to glare down at the gathering army. "Let's go kick their ass an- -"

" _No_." Mom interjects coldly. "Absolutely _not_!"

"But Mom!" I protest.

"No! Stay here with 13!" Mom barks, holding her scarf in readiness. "13, get them _out_ of here and alert the main campus." She instructs, going over toward the ledge. She then bites her lip. "Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too." She muses, then turns and gestures to Denki. "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

Denki nods and puts a hand to his earpiece. "Yes, ma'am!" He replies shortly.

Mom then turns back to the edge.

"Wait!" Izuku calls worriedly. "What're you gonna do?! You can't fight them all on your own!" He points out.

Mom's jaw tightens again and she doesn't turn around.

"Mom, please! We can- -"

"Not a chance! Go with 13, Takara! _Now_!"

"But your Quirk and fighting style aren't suited for large groups!" Izuku protests. "There's too many of them! Even if you nullify their Quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for this! It's best for stealth and one-on-one fights!" He then bites his lip, looking down.

"He's right, Mom!" I agree, panicking.

Mom could possibly fight them all off!

"Takara, you can't be a pro with only one trick." She replies firmly, then readies herself. "I'll leave it to you, 13." She says, then leaps off the edge and down the stairs effortlessly.

I gulp, moving with Izuku to watch helplessly as Mom went into battle.

"Whoa, she's holding them off. Guess I shouldn't have underestimated her." He mumbles, watching as Mom takes down three villains in one go, then four total using one as a ram to knock the rest out.

I bite my lip. "I think we should go." I reluctantly say, leading Izuku away, but before we got far, that purple smoke suddenly appeared and blocked our way. My heart skips a beat as we all stumble to a halt.

"There is no escape for you!" The echoing male voice we'd heard before calls, blocking our way to the door. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He purrs, "We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello." There's an edge of humor to his voice. One I don't like. "Besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to breathe his last breath." I flinch. What?! _That_ was their plan?! "I believe he was supposed to be here, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some change of plans we could not have foreseen." I then grow bold and glare at the strange smoky figure. Whoever this guy was, he was cocky and believed that this plan would work, using his forces and honestly intimidating appearance to frighten information out of us. "Ah well. I suppose, in the end, it doesn't matter." Just ahead of me, I see 13 release a finger of her glove. "I still have a role to play." Despite that chillingly vague statement, I almost smile, but hold it in so as not ruin 13's plan.

We'd be out of here in minutes and we'd finally get reinforcements for Mom.

Then all of a sudden, Eijiro and Katsuki tear forward, yelling as they leap out. Releasing the small amount of water in my belt, I leap out to join them for safety in numbers and hopefully shield them from any attacks. I try a wave of water, but the figure evades all our attacks.

The three of us land on our feet, glaring in newfound bravado at the enemy before us.

Eijiro smirks. "Did you think we were gonna just stand by and let you tear this place to shreds?" He growls.

Katsuki's smoke hides the figure in the aftermath and we foolishly remain where we are.

"You live up to your school, and parents', reputations." The man says, in almost a chuckle. "But you should be more careful, children." He warns ominously. It's then that I notice a piece of neck armor. So he isn't entirely smoke! _Ha_! But, wait...did he say 'parents' reputations'? Does that mean...he knows I'm the Yamada's daughter? "Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

With that, we prepare to attack again, but then 13 calls out.

"The three of you, out of the way, _right now_!" She orders.

Before anyone could move, the smoke encompasses us.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades...and your deaths!" The man booms, and all I see is purple. Then, Eijiro suddenly grabs my waist, trying to keep a hold of me as some kind of wind begins to blast against us.

"Crap! What is this?!" Eijiro growls, tightening his grip.

"I don't- - _gah_!" A tendril of something curls around my neck, yanking me back and releasing me in a heartbeat, so fast, Eijiro couldn't react in time to stop my flying through the air.

"Takara!" He screams and then suddenly, I'm freefalling.

Just a short distance, then I crunch against something incredibly hard and unforgiving.

"Takara?! The hell?!" I hear Mom's voice and look around to see Mom in front of me, stunned, hair down, the scarf limp in her arms. I groan and stand, using the water in the fountain to form a series of arms that would bat away whoever got too close; a trick I learned from watching an american cartoon Toshin-Oji showed me, Avatar; Last Airbender.

"The smoky guy has a warping Quirk!" I shoot back in explanation as the villains regain their bearings and charge. I slam two arms into the frontrunners and snap more arms into the next group as mom then lassoes the flying villains and smacks their heads together with her capture weapon. Mom's back is eventually against mine, my strategy becoming predictable fairly easily and having paid in destroyed arms and blood sugar loss.

I stagger a little and pant as we prepare for another onslaught.

"You okay?" Mom asks softly. I nod subtly, raising my firsts and switching to a pair of batons with extra water in balls rotating about me to form shields were I need one. I need to get a snack from my belt, but can't risk showing my weakness in front of all these villains. I'll just have to beat them all up and then recover. I lose myself in the fight, slamming the batons into villain's heads left and right, but it wasn't enough; they just kept coming.

One thing I don't get; why send me to Mom? Did that man know I was Eraserhead's daughter? Did he hope that my presence would unbalance Mom and give them an advantage?

Guess they underestimated Mom cus she's still focused and strong.

I suddenly get an idea and grin at the villains while simultaneously gearing the water in the shipwreck zone behind me for a tidal wave. It would take probably most of my blood sugar to power, so I had to make it count. I dance around, waving my arms and moving a little closer to the water. "Hey, you lowlives! This is embarrassingly easy!" I bark. "C'mon, guys! Put up a fight!"

Mom turns to look at me. Her head subtly flicks between the water and me, and then she smirks and begins to take out the outliers in my range. No one's noticed anything, so I continue gearing up the wave. As I do that, I feel three people in the water, but they weren't close enough to get swept into the wave, so I don't react to it.

Once the villains begin charging, I back up more and then begin running toward them, raising my arms and leaping up as the wave obeyed and slammed into the villains, sweeping them up and into the water in a solid movement.

I land clumsily, staggering a little and panting as the toll wracks my body. Mom takes down the last few villains as I try to regain enough strength to attack. This was bad! I was almost passed out and we still had three of the more powerful villains to deal with.

"Final boss." I hear Mom growl.

I then feel those three figures again, this time so close I could barely hear them. It was Izuku, Su, and that purple-headed asshole!

I try not to react.

Turns out, there was something even worse awaiting me when I refocus on the battle. Mom was running toward the hand-guy, who was running toward Mom and then the man grabbed Mom's arm. "First, it was 23 seconds, then it was 24 seconds." The guy grabs Mom's capture weapon and keeps running. I flinch, trying to move quick enough to help, but am sluggish. "Then 20, then 17." There's a creepy edge to his voice as he finally reaches mom. I'm not fast enough! I have to- _-shit_!

" _No_!" I scream as the man grabs my mom's elbow.

The man leans in close. "It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I figured out your tell; it's your hair." He notes, voice gravelly and almost amused, like this was a game. Mom's shirt turns grey and cracked. What the hell?! I feel panic grip me as I press myself to run harder. "When it's down, that means you're not using your Quirk." Cold terror adds to the million sensations I'm feeling as I run. I can't use my Quirk thoughtlessly or I'll pass out, but I have to help! "You're having to blink more often." _I'm so close! Hang on, Mom!_ "Don't push yourself too hard now. You might fall apart." The man warns, the part of Mom's shirt he was touching now crumbling off Mom's arm, revealing the skin beneath, which began to turn grey, as well. _No_! "Wouldn't that be a shame?" The villain practically cackles. I hear cracking and watch as Mom's skin peels off and falls, turning to dust before it hit the floor.

"Get away from her!" I scream and am finally in rang to use a simple hook of water to yank Mom to me. I then have to subtly lean on her for support before dropping to my knees as she whirls and kicks a villain trying to get the drop on us. Mom's hissing in pain, but she still takes two more villains down.

I sit there, dizzy and reeling.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't much use in a fight against a big group, now is it, Eraserhead?" The main villain taunts, watching as Mom stands in front of me. I sneakily reach into my belt, pretending to be about to puke as I slip a chocolate into my mouth. There. That was starting to help. "Don't you think you're out of your element here, Eraserhead?" I glare at him.

"The henchman on the ground say otherwise." I growl. The snack had done it's work. I felt steadier, but I knew it was a band-aid at best; it wouldn't last.

The villain clicks his tongue. "She's better at working stealthily, known for surprise attacks, not fighting head-to-head." Mom again moves in front of me as I consider how best to help her. I had to make every formation count. Maybe octopus form again? Over the both of us? "And yet, despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight, to put your students at ease." He chuckles evilly. "And now, you have your daughter to think about, too. Oh, Kurogiri is a genius!" He laughs and Mom and I flinch. I snap the water into formation. "But look at you; you're still standing! Still protecting your little treasure." I feel a chill down my spine at the way he'd said 'treasure'. I didn't like where this was going. I slam a few arms into the couple of henchman that were getting up, my arms grabbing weapons and using them to slam some henchmen into each other. Mom sways subtly on her feet. "You really are so cool!"

I glare at the villain, but before I can say anything, something very large and very ominous stomps up behind us. "Oh, and by the way, heroes; I'm not the final boss."

I feel panic freeze my blood and instantly shove Mom aside, dissolving the formation and trying to get us out of the way, but I miscalculated.

I ended up being grabbed by the leg, feeling like it was being torn off as I am dragged back and then the thing pounds my back into the ground. I scream in agony as a sickening _crunch_ is heard and I see stars. I blearily beat at the thing's arms, even trying to make a geyser to shoot into its face, but the thing just sits there, grinding me further into the ground.

"Takara!" Mom roars, panicked, and I can't warn her before I'm grabbed my the chest and I'm used as a human battering ram, slamming into Mom with another scream, then the thing gets a better grip on my ribs (which I'm sure are broken) and it lets out a screech of its own before hurling me away, right into the rim of the fountain.

Yeah, those ribs were _definitely_ broken. I can't move!


	12. Season 1 Episode 11-12

***shows up almost two weeks late with a starbucks* ...please don't be mad. . I'm so sorry I accidentally forgot this story!**

 **I work at a daycare/early learning center and it's been crazy cus the lead teacher in the room I work in is staying at home cus she has asthma and she's paranoid about getting covid-19, so I've had to basically fill her role. It's been hectic.**

 **Sorry!**

 **Ok so I'll reply to reviews real quick before I get to the chapter.**

 **JaquelineIvy: Why thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying my writing! :) Yeah poor Shota had her daughter to worry about.**

 **I figured that the League of Villains had heard of the kid Hizashi and Shota adopted and maybe Hizashi let her name slip once or twice on his program (he hadn't necessarily meant to, but he's a proud dad, ok?) and they suddenly knew. Plus, Hizashi had mentioned his kid was a whiz at moving water, so Kurogiri saw the girl moving water leaping out to attack him with Bakugo and Kirishima and put two and two together.**

 **Guest: Haha yeah I couldn't resist that reference, since Takara is basically half the Avatar lol.**

 **And gosh danggit I forgot it was Tsu somehow. '^.^ Anyway, it'll be correct from now on. *thumbs up* Thank you for pointing it out!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **And I hope you are all staying safe and washing your hands! :)**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

 _"Takara!" Mom screeches, panicked, and I can't warn her before I'm grabbed and used as a human battering ram, slamming into Mom with another scream, then the thing gets a better grip on my ribs (which I'm sure are broken) and it lets out a screech of its own before hurling me away, right into the rim of the fountain._

 _Yeah, those ribs were **definitely** broken. I can't move!_

I lay there, pain and terror paralyzing me as Mom tries to fight the huge guy, but she can't move quick enough to dodge the swing and she's sent flying. Before mom even hit the ground, the villain slammed her into the ground and her goggles go flying, blood spraying everywhere.

" _Nnoo_!" I scream, pain ripping into me as I tried to move, to do _anything,_ Mom's blood caking random bits of her hair together and trickling down her face.

"What do you think of him, Eraserhead?" The hand-villain chuckles gleefully. "He's the bio-engineered Anti-Symbol of Peace, but you can call him 'Nomu'."

I try to move, but can't! I sob in frustration and pain as Mom's arm is twisted unnaturally, held in the iron grip of the 'Nomu'. Her scream sends chills down my spine.

Despite being nauseous from pain and on the verge of passing out, I weakly try to move the water in the fountain behind me to help, but it merely splashes around a little, and I have to stop when spots dance in my vision.

If I pass out now, I won't be able to do anything at all! I have to help Mom somehow!

But... _how_?!

"You can erase people's powers. That's irritating, but nothing impressive." The hand-villain points out. I glare at him, but can't do anything more. "When faced with true devastating power, you may as well be a Quirkless child, like your brat over there." He laughs.

I make myself move, slowly, each moment sheer agony, but it's worth it when I finally sit braced against the fountain, and can see better. The better I can see, the more information I have to plan whatever it is I might be able to do.

I see Mom glaring at the guy, shaking in terror and pain, but defiant.

"Y-you won't lay a finger on her!" Mom growls, then turns her head to use her Quirk on the thing pinning her to try to get out from under it, but it simply smashes her other arm against the ground, and I hear her scream again.

"You're not in much of a position to do anything about it, are you?" The hand-guy taunts, cackling and my heart skips fearfully. "If I wanted, I could disintegrate her right here and now, but I think I'll let her watch her dear mother's demise first."

Mom tries to move, to do something, but Nomu grabs her head, yanking it up before slamming it against the ground. Blood gushes out, making a pool around Mom's head.

I can only watch! I'm useless! Tears stream down my face in frustration and terror as my mother is subjected to torture. Her blood puddle grows and I feel about to throw up. I then glance over at the water and spot Izuku, Tsu, and the ball-headed creep shaking in as much terror as I felt. Izuku glances between Mom and I, tears in his eyes.

I wonder what they're doing here, what their plan was before Nomu attacked us. They'd seen everything that just happened, right?

Then, as if the situation needed to get worse, the warp-villain appears, right by the hand-villain's side. "Tomura Shigaraki." He says. I raise a brow. Was that the hand-villain's name? Was he seriously that dumb? It's nothing much, but if we know this hand villain's name, we can ensure he pays dearly for this attack.

"Kurogiri." Tomura replies, turning his head a little. "Did you manage to kill 13?" he asks in the same tone one uses when asking about the weather.

Kurogiri seems to nod. "The Rescue Hero is out of commission." He reports. I pale. _What?! **No**!_ "But," He continues, "there were students I wasn't able to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility."

I can't help a grin.

 _Whoever got outside, I owe you a huge debt of thanks! We just had to hold out til the heroes get here! We were gonna live...as long as we don't incur more injuries._ Tomura groans and growls, scratching at his neck in agitation.

I frown. _What the frick? Why would he do that?_

"Kurogiri, you fool!" He growls, scratching furiously with both hands. "If you weren't our warpgate, I'd tear apart every last atom of your body!"

I blink. _How do these people follow this childish villain's lead? He's throwing a tantrum right now!_

Tomura suddenly stops scratching. "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us." Tomura grumbles, turning to Kurogiri, "It's Game Over; back to the title screen. And I was so looking forward to finishing this today. _Damnit_!" He all but whines. What is this guy's deal?! "Let's go home." He instructs. I can't help but feel relief flood me. We'd survived! They were leaving! Tomura then chuckles, sending a chill down my spine that froze the relief solid in my veins. "Oh, but before we leave, why don't we make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken? Let's wreck his pride!"

With that, he tears toward the water, aiming right for Tsu's face!

"Nooo!" I scream, trying desperately to make a simple wall between Tsu and Tomura, but I'm too late!

"Let's make this hurt!" Tomura roars, but as the hand connects, nothing happens. A few seconds pass and I realize what happened, a sob making my ribs flare as I watch Mom's eyes; they're red, bloodshot, and I can see the same terror and desperation I felt in them.

She was doing the only thing she can; cancelling Tomura's Quirk to make sure Tsu wasn't disintegrated.

"You really are _so_ cool, Eraserhead." Tomura admits, chuckling evilly. "But you can't keep it up forever." He points out, then lets go of Tsu, spinning on his heel and running toward me as Mom's head is yanked up and smashed down again.

I can't do anything, but then Izuku leaps out of the water and moves at lightning speed to intervene.

"Get away from her! Now!" Izuku screams, arm glowing.

"Izuku, no!" I scream, despite the pain it causes, but he unleashes a smash that presses me into the fountain with it's force.

One thing I notice, as the dust settles, it that Izuku's arm is fine. Another thing is that I've been blown almost onto my side, barely against the fountain anymore, and Nomu was standing on my already broken leg as he took the force of Izuku's smash and remained standing.

I feel grateful that thing's no longer hurting Mom, but am also extremely worried for Izuku. On top of all that, I bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain as Tomura turns back to look over his shoulder at Izuku.

"That smash of yours...it's pretty powerful." Tomura notes and I pale. "Are you one of All Might's disciples?"

My heart clenches in fear for Izuku. _Not good, not good!_

"Izuku, _run_!" I snap, unsure why I spoke up suddenly.

"Now, now." Tomura replies as if to a disobedient child, waving a finger at me. "It was a simple question. But, I suppose, the answer doesn't matter. I'm done with all of you." He growls as Nomu grabs Izuku's arm and hoists him up.

"Izuku!" I scream.

"Now...where were we?" Tomura chuckles evilly, hand reaching for my face again. I force myself to lie down despite the pain, to buy some time, but it's no good. He just keeps reaching out, laughing as he does.

Several things happen all at the same time.

Shigaraki's hand nears my leg.

Tsu's tongue leaps out to try to grab Izuku, encircling his waist.

My heart pounds in my ears as I try to move, my other leg still trapped beneath Nomu's massive foot.

Nomu's hand descends on Izuku, who squeezes his eyes shut and braces for the pain to come.

All this happens in a single instant, but just as all these things culminated, the door bursts open and a cloud of dust bursts from the doorway. I freeze.

What _now_?!

I hear heavy footsteps and then, at the base of the stairs a moment later, All Might appears, face contorted and twisted in rage as he tosses his jacket aside and tears off his tie in preparation to join the fight. "Have no fear, students! I am here!" He roars, a grave warning to the villains and a beacon of hope for us students and teachers.

Tomura tilts his head to look up at my uncle-figure. "Ah. Looks like our game's getting a 'Continue'." He muses cockily.

I glare at him. "It'll still end in Game Over for you." I growl.

"I got the feeling something had gone wrong when 13 and Aizawa didn't return my calls." Toshin-Oji growls, still stalking forward, before Tomura could reply. "So I hurried over, running into young Iida along the way." So, it was Tenya who escaped. Nice! He was the best choice, being the fastest of us. "He told me of the villainy at work here." Toshin-Oji continues, voice dead serious and pissed off.

"He's here...All Might…" Izuku whimpers, and the look on his face reminds me of something 13 did earlier; she held up 3 fingers when Mom asked why All Might wasn't here, so I doubt Toshin-Oji has much time left at all as All Might. But he knew that...and came, anyway. "And he's not smiling."

"After all this waiting, the Heroic Piece of Trash shows up." Tomura says, almost in a giggle.

Did he seriously think he could win against All Might?! Time limit or not, All Might will win...Right?

I grin smugly at Tomura, putting on a brave face despite not being certain we'd win. "You guys are _so_ screwed now!" I exclaim with bravado I don't exactly feel, almost laughing despite how bad everything hurt.

My smirk doesn't falter, though I slightly regret my words. If not for All Might charging down the stairs and through the few villains that had gotten up after mom and I's beating, Tomura might have replied or disintegrated me.

As it was, he was distracted.

In seconds, the villains in Toshin-Oji's way were down and Toshin-Oji had Mom in his arms, holding her carefully with a somber look in his eyes. He subtly flinches when he takes in Mom's condition.

"I'm sorry, Yamada." he mumbles, barely audible. "I should have been here."

I look away in shame. I hadn't done anything and I was _right there_! I might have been able to do something if I tried harder! Tears fill my eyes but I blink them back. This was no time for an emotional breakdown, even if I want to cry from just the physical pain. All Might then turns around and his eyes snap wide in outrage when he sees me. Suddenly, I'm yanked out off the floor as All Might shoves Nomu aside just enough to get my leg out from under him, and then I'm laying next to Mom, Izuku, Tsu, and Purple Hair. The pain is worse now I'd been moved without warning, and I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

Mom was _so_ much worse up close! Her face is one giant bloodstain, her hair soaked with it and her arms were limp, resting in unnatural angles.

"Help these two back to the entrance." Toshin-Oji orders the group still standing. "They don't have much time." His tone was sharp, accepting no argument and I brace against the coming pain of being moved, but Izuku simply stands there as Tsu and Mineta pick Mom up as gently as they could.

"You saved us, All Might." He says. Before Toshin-Oji replies, Tomura starts whining again.

"No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to go this way!" He growls. I turn my head to look at him, wondering what the hell he was up to now.

I notice that the hand that had been on his face was on the ground, but Tomura made sure we still couldn't see his face, covering it or leaning over to grab the hand while his hair kept the mystery of his face a secret. "He's still fast, Father." He muses, picking the hand up. I frown. _Father_?! _What_?! "Somehow, he managed to hit me!" I blink. Is he _serious_? What is this guy's _deal_?! He seems calmer once he puts the hand back on. "Of course a government hero relies on violence. I was prepared, but I couldn't even see him when he moved." It's clear he probably doesn't even know he's talking out loud by now, but his words and the childlike pouting vibe he gives off are very unsettling. "But, he's not as fast as I thought he would be, not as fast as he used to be." My heart skips. _Shit_! He's figuring it out! "I guess it's true after all!" He exclaims, chuckling. "All Might really is getting weaker."

Izuku helps me up and I try not to scream as I let him hold me so my arms were over his shoulders and my legs barely scrape the floor. This would hurt like _hell_ , but we needed to move.

Izuku bites his lip before we leave to get back to the entrance where we'd be safer. "All Might, you _can't_!" He suddenly exclaims. "That brain guy took One- -" He stops short, remembering present company, "uh, I smashed him and it didn't do anything." He explains in a rush, hoping he'd avoided later questions about what he'd said. "He's too strong!" It seemed the cover-up worked as All Might turns to look at Izuku confidently.

"Young Midoriya!" Toshin-Oji barks, throwing a peace sign at him. "I got this."

I look at All Might worriedly. "Izuku's serious. Be careful." I mumble as Izuku turns us around, beginning to walk toward the stairs I was not looking forward to ascending. The ground trembles and I see another dust and debris cloud in my peripheral vision. Mineta scoffs.

"Are you guys seeing this?!" He asks rhetorically. "That suplex looks like an explosion! All Might's on another level!"

I bite my lip against the pain and in worry. "Yeah, but so is that Nomu thing." I mumble.

Izuku pats my forearm. "All Might knows what he's doing." He says, and I can't help wondering if it was false confidence.

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us." Tsu muses wryly.

I can't shake the sinking feeling in my stomach, however. Something told me it wouldn't be an easy victory at all.

"Get that guy!" Mineta calls over his shoulder. "Punch him right in the balls!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure anywhere would work." I grumble. Tsu looks over her shoulder.

"I guess we were worried about these villains for nothing!" She cheers. "All Might's unstoppable!"

Izuku and I share a look, but don't say anything. We couldn't without giving away the secret Toshin-Oji entrusted with.

We knew he didn't have much time.

"Oh, come _on_!" We hear All Might groan, voice strained. "What kind of cheap move is that?!" We turn and see that Kurogiri has opened a warp-gate in such a way that Nomu was able to grip Toshin-Oji's ribs, squeezing til blood seeped into the white shirt All Might wore. I swallow. That was his bad side! No, _no_ , **_no_**!

"Nice!" Tomura taunts. "You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore? Well, sorry; that won't work."

I bite my lip. I wanted to help, but...how?

...Truth is, in my condition, I couldn't even give Nomu a splashing, let alone fight him. Right now, I can only watch and pray my uncle makes it out alive.

"Nomu's as strong as you are!" Tomura boasts cockily. "That won't stop him." He then chuckles, turning a little to Kurogiri, who was watching silently, looking apathetic to everything happening. "Nice work, Kurogiri." he praises, reversing what he'd said earlier about wanting to disintegrate Kurogiri. "We've got him just where we want him now."

I reluctantly look away. "Izuku, we should go."

I mumble, but Izuku, Tsu, and Creeper don't move. Tsu shakes herself a second later.

"Takara's right. We gotta- -"

"If this is your best, you picked the wrong place to attack!" All Might roars, not trying to pry Nomu's hand from his weak spot to no avail. "You should just give up now!"

Tomura scratches idly at his neck. "Kurogiri?" He asks. I don't like this! Not one bit!

"Normally, I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the inside of my warpgates, but I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you." Kurogiri replies. "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you. Once he gets your body halfway through, I'll squeeze the gate shut!" I sob in terror for my uncle as Nomu begins to get Toshin-Oji into position. No, _no_ , **_no_**!

"Asui?" Izuku asks listlessly.

"Yeah? What is it Midoriya?" She replies, not saying anything about his use of her last name.

"I need you two to watch Takara." He says, gently laying me down.

I know precisely what he wants to do. "Don't!" I bark. "You _can't_!"

"What?" Tsu asks. "What are you planning, Midoriya?" He doesn't answer, walking away a few steps before running, desperate tears in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" Mineta screams.

"Come back!" I scream, but Izuku doesn't, leaping out to attack.

"I'm coming!" He roars and I can see Toshin-Oji pale. But then, even as the warp-gate opens, even I'm trying to scream out a warning I know is too late, I see a blurry figure flying through the air then see a massive explosion. My eyes snap wide as I hear Katsuki's voice.

"Get the _hell_ outta my way, Deku!" He roars, grabbing the neck armor I'd barely noticed Kurogiri wearing earlier and slamming it into the ground.

I grin in relief. Once again, it appeared that things were turning around. As Katsuki was taking care of Kurogiri, ice suddenly streams like water toward the warp gate, going up half Nomu's body.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Shoto's voice calls and I see him standing a little ways away.

I grin. Now All Might can get out of Nomu's grip and kick ass! All Might does manage to get free, flipping up and onto the ground, groaning a little, hand over his bleeding wound.

Then, in one final twist of circumstance, Eijiro came barreling out of nowhere, roaring angrily as he leapt at Tomura. He misses, landing and leaping backwards immediately, arms up, lip out in a pout.

"Damn, that was gonna- - _Takara_!" He notices me and I am suddenly faced with those rock-hard abs and a pair of worried ruby eyes. "What happened?!"

I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming as Eijiro picked me up as gently as he could.

"N-nomu…" I groan, trying to breathe through the pain as I gesture weakly to the giant thing still trapped in the warp-gate and half-frozen. Eijiro's eyes narrowed.

"Shit! We gotta get you outta here." He says, reluctantly moving away from the battle behind us, carrying me bridal-style.

If I weren't in so much pain, I'd be a blushing mess right now. Eijiro's hands are clenched into fists, one against my shoulder, the other against the back of my knees as he walks as quickly as he can to the stairs. "I'm sorry, Takara." He mumbles, slightly out of breath.

I frown at him. "What for?" I ask. What could he possibly be apologizing for?

"For not keeping a good grip on you when we were warped away. If I had…"

"If you were there, you might have ended up in my condition, too. I'll be okay when I get to Recovery Girl." I reply gently, trying not to let my pain filter into my voice, but it was hard when every step Eijiro took meant agony for me.

He then notices who Tsu and Mineta are carrying.

"Crap!" He hisses. "Damn, they really messed Sensei up! Did the thing that got you do that?"

I nod, tearing up. "Yeah." I reply, eyeing her.

She was unconscious, but at least she was alive! And once recovery Girl uses her Quirk on her, Mom will be fine, right? I then hear Ochaco calling us from the top of the stairs. I look up and see her and Rikido waving.

"Can you come help? She weighs a lot and she's bleeding all over the place!" Mineta calls back.

" _Mineta_!" I bark, uncaring that my ribs hated me talking that loud.

"Sorry, but they needed to know he's hurt!"

"You didn't have to put it like _that_." Eijiro points out sourly.

Now, we're practically at the base of the stairs and Eijiro refuses to let anyone take over carrying me, even Shoji, who ends up carrying Mom. He was a lot quicker than Eijiro, but we made our way up slow and sure, and I was desperately trying not to cry as my ribs were almost constantly jostled. At the same time, I looked behind to see Toshin-Oji squaring off against Nomu and my heart plummets. He was pushing his limits as is! How would he possibly be able to stop that thing?!

I bite my lip. Nothing really I can do about it, since I got the shit kicked outta me.

 _This sucks! I can't do anything! I can't even walk up the stairs!_

Nomu, having straightened up out of the warp-gate, broke the ice, resulting in him losing it's arm and leg.

I almost think that means victory (how could it _not_ , when Nomu was so messed up?), but then the thing regrows the limbs right away!

I pale. This Nomu thing is _insane_!

Then, even as I notice Nomu moving toward Katsuki, I open my mouth, but Toshin-Oji zips forward and all I see is dust and feel the ground rattle with the two powerhouses' force. Eijiro stumbles as wind rips up the stairs and I can't contain a sharp hiss as he adjusts me and his stance.

"Sorry!" He exclaims, worried.

"It's okay. We just gotta keep moving." I mumble back through teeth clenched against the pain, resuming watching the fight.

Katsuki is now beside Shoto and Izuku, confused. Everyone then realizes that Katsuki has moved and look around. I see Toshin-Oji, still braced for impact, having broken the nearby wall. The three students get into a fighting stance, but All Might moves in front of them and puts his hand out to stall them. They seem to protest, but stay put. All Might leaps forward, just as Tomura races toward my friends. Then, as Nomu and All Might collide, there comes another huge burst of wind and dust and Eijiro braces against it.

He then sits down, positioning us so we can watch while he catches his breath without being blown against the stairs. I lean against him gratefully and look down and see All Might and Nomu, arms blurry with the speed of their punches, hammering each other as hard as they can.

Slowly, All Might gets the upper hand, forcing Nomu to back up under the constant barrage of hits. The fight ranges all across the middle area, the ground shaking and cracking beneath the force of the two powerhouses. All Might and Nomu go all out against each other, but Toshin-Oji has the upper hand, tossing Nomu into the air, smashing him down, then gearing up for a massive hit. I brace for it, and am not at all shocked when the ground feels ready to split entirely open as Nomu goes flying, crashing through the roof and into the sky.

"Whoa! That was like the finishing move in a video game!" Eijiro cheers, thinking everything was okay, and in part it was. It was finally over! We'd won! But…

At what cost? Toshin-Oji's probably not in great condition. He'd used so much of his power, and Nomu was so strong...I can't help but wonder if Toshin-Oji's okay…especially since there's Shigaraki and Kurogiri to deal with still.

"I've never seen that kind of brute strength!" Eijiro adds, relieved and awestruck.

"Yeah…" I mumble, smiling a little. Now, we just had to stall until the rest of the heroes show up. The teachers were already on their way, more than likely (I assume Toshin-Oji called them after hearing what was going on at the USJ), but...when would they get here?

I pale as a thought occurs to me.

Dad...he'll be furious with himself for not being here…

Oh, dear _God_! He'll feel so bad when he sees Mom and I! _Shit_!

In an effort to distract myself, I look back down and see All Might still standing there, the remains of the dust cloud surrounding them, facing Tomura, who was scratching his neck again in extreme agitation. Tomura and Kurogiri confer, then I notice that the villains are starting to get back up!

No, _no_ , **_no_** , **_no_**! "Crap!" Eijiro curses, flinching as if to stand, then relaxing and biting his lip.

"...I'd understand if you go back down." I mumble. "I can wait for the other teachers to arrive." Eijiro shakes his head, slowly adjusting me back to a bridal carry.

"N-no. The important thing is to get you away and to safety. I'd only get in the way down there." His voice is thick and he doesn't look at me as he moves me as gently as he can.

It's obvious he still really wants to go down, but he's willing to stay with me. I find that super sweet and in any other situation I'd probably read too much into it.

We were about halfway to three quarters up the stairs now. I grit my teeth and try to breathe normally as Eijiro rises to his feet. "I gotta get you up there." We begin climbing again, neither speaking, concentrating on our tasks. I look over Eijiro's shoulder and pale when I see Tomura and Kurogiri rushing Toshin-Oji!

Even worse, Izuku's leapt out to join in, his legs flopping uselessly as he hurdles toward Kurogiri, who opens a warp-gate so Tomura can grab Izuku.

Before I could warn Izuku, however, a shot rings out and suddenly, Tomura reels back, blood pouring from a hole in his hand.

Despite the ringing in my ears, and the pain from my flinching, I look up and see one of the teachers, Snipe I think, holding his gun at the top of the stairs.

Snipe turns and I grit my teeth as two more shots ring out. I then see the tops of several more heads and Principal Nezu's voice. Eijiro and I look at each other, giddy in relief.

"Sorry, everyone! I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could." That was Principle Nezu! Surely the other teachers were with him! We were saved!


	13. Season 1 Finale

**AHGDJSABAKDHD I'm so sorry for letting this go so long without updating! Here's a new chapter for you guys!**

 **This is the Season 1 Finale, and then it'll be on to the next season.**

 **Should I do the seasons as separate stories, or should I just have it as one big long story? Either way is fine by me.**

 **Lemme reply to the reviews real quick and then I'll let y'all read the chapter. :)**

 **JacquelineIvy: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I'm so happy you like it! :) Ooof yeah I tried to make it realistic and gritty cus Shota absolutely could have died and Takara, too. If All Might hadn't shown up right when he did... *shudders* I can't even imagine what would've happened. Anyway, here's a new chapter after being gone for a while.**

 **HelpfulSprite: Thank you! I find myself trying to make my characters optimistic rather than moody as that's how I myself am. Usually, my OCs basically have my personality put into the different universes lol. Glad you like them! I won't tell you who she interns with but I think you guys will like it! :D I hope you stay safe, too, my friend!**

 **God Bless and Good Day!**

 **~The Lupine Sojourner**

"Your Class Rep has returned! And I brought reinforcements!" Tenya's voice calls out next. I smile a bit. Go, Tenya!

"Shota!" I hear Dad scream in outrage, terror, and shock. "No, _no_ , _no_! _Shota_!" Eijiro then grits his teeth and apologizes as he rushes up the last section of stairs and I can't help screaming in pain as he finally gets to the top and collapses, panting heavily.

"She needs help!" Eijiro screams, and I finally notice that the reason his voice sounded so thick; he was fighting tears. He'd lost the fight now and held me, sobbing. Dad, teary-eyed, immediately rushes over from where he'd been surveying Mom's many injuries.

"Tik-Tak!" He sobs, and I give him a weak smile. "Not you, too…no…" I feel a painful pang in my heart at Dad's voice.

"D-don't worry." I mumble. "You should see the other guy." I joke, but he just starts crying, hands on my shoulders, hair tickling my nose as he ducks his head. "Dad…I'll be okay. Recovery Girl will fix us, don't- -Dad!" I cry, but Dad doesn't listen, standing and walking with a troubling sudden calm toward the edge of the stairs.

"Cover Takara's ears." He instructs and Eijiro moves to do so, but I shake my head, covering my own ears as Eijiro covers his.

Dad then unleashes a scream that makes the building tremble as much as it had during All Might and Nomu's fight. I can hear the pain and devastation in his voice and tears stream down my face.

 _Dad…this wasn't your fault. I promise!_

After the villains had been subjected to Dad's scream of pain and rage, the teacher began to filter away to find the other students of 1-A. 13 asks to be helped up as Snipe fires on the two leaders to keep them from running, but it didn't appear to be working. "We need someone who can capture from a distance!" He growls. 13 slowly hobbles over.

"Leave it to me." She replies, opening her gloves and activating her Quirk.

"Is it working?" I ask no one in particular. Ochaco shakes her head moments later.

"No. It was too far a distance and the villain's warp Quirk is too quick." I grit my teeth angrily.

"Crap." I'd hoped we could capture the villains' leaders, but at least Kurogiri was smart enough to run. Tomura, though…he was something else. I didn't understand him at all.

"Our priority is making sure all our students are safe." Nezu instructs and the teachers nod, moving to round up the villains and I try to move and- -I'm not sure what I'd do, but I was through just laying around like a useless doll!

"Hey, save your strength." Dad says, suddenly by my side again, gently pressing on my shoulders to make me stay still. "Tik-Tak, we need to get you to an ambulance. It's the fastest way back to the hospital. Recovery Girl is meeting you and Shota there." I nod, dreading the vibrating and the jostling already, not to mention the actual treatment of my broken bones, but I had no other choice.

"Okay." I reply. He cups my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you as soon as we're done here, okay?"

I nod again. "Sounds good. I love you."

He smiles sadly at me and kissing my temple. "I love you, too, Takara." He replies, then stands and puts a hand on Eijiro's shoulder. "Take care of her, okay?" He asks, voice serious. _He hardly ever uses my first name…_

"I will." Eijiro promises and Dad then races off. I bite my lip. _He was mad at himself and the villains, I can tell, but we'd have to talk later._ Eijiro gently stands up, tears still in his eyes. "Don't worry." He whimpers, trying to sound brave and confident. I smile at him.

"I won't." I assure him as Eijiro lifts me and Mezo lifts Mom and we all make our way outside to the ambulance. Hounddog's gruff, unintelligible speech almost makes me laugh as he offers to carry me (Eijiro declines), then he leaves. Eijiro sits beside me after I was laid on the gurney in the ambulance.

Mom is loaded into a different ambulance with Mezo laying her on the gurney and then closing the door after her, leaving her with the paramedics.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help." Eijiro mumbles, voice thick and tears leaking out again as the ambulance begins to drive, the paramedic beginning to treat my leg and other wounds, remaining silent.

"Don't be sorry. We all had villains to deal with." I reply, voice trembling with the pain of having my leg bones set so the paramedic could splint it until we got to the hospital.

Eijiro sighs. "Still. I had you _in my arms_ when that guy started warping us away! If I'd just held on- -"

"Eijiro, you're not to blame." I interrupt. "Seriously. The only ones to blame are the villains. They're the ones that attacked. What happened happened and we can't change it." I add thickly, swallowing. "We all did what we could." _Why do I still feel so guilty, then? Why do I still feel like there was so much more I could've done?_ I growl inwardly, frustrated beyond belief.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to sit you up now, okay?" The paramedic, an African-American with dreadlocks asks, looking a little sheepish at having to interrupt our conversation. I grimace, but nod. Eijiro then helps the man sit me up as smooth and gentle as possible. I still hiss in agony, then the man pales the more he has to mess with my ribs. "Dear _God_! Kid, yo-your ribs…the ribcage is almost collapsed! What happened?!" I bite my lip, trying not to cry or scream as he begins setting my ribs.

"One of the villains was - - was super strong and I couldn't dodge him. He- -" I hiss as I feel my ribs being adjusted back to their proper place, "he smashed me into the ground then threw me against a fountain." My voice and breath comes in fits and bursts until the paramedic is done.

"Holy shit, kiddo. You are one tough girl." The paramedic (Rin, the nametag read) muses with a whistle as he continues treating my ribs. Only now do I realize I'd been squeezing Eijiro's hand. I blush and let go. "There. All done. I'm sorry. You did a great job." We soon arrive at the hospital, where I was carted inside and happen to see the other ambulance with Mom being taken out of it. She's covered in bandages, her arms completely encased in casts.

Eijiro came in with us, but as he had no relation to me, he was told to wait in the waiting room.

Mom and I end up in the same room, probably because she's my legal guardian. I bite my lip and try not to cry as the doctors and nurses finish Rin's work. As often as I can, I am watching Mom being treated. It's probably masochistic, but I can't help it. She looks so frail and broken, laying there…

Finally, I'm alone with Mom, the beeping of our vital sign monitors and our breathing the only sounds.

Finally, I let my tears out. It hurt to sob, it hurt to breathe, everything hurt and I couldn't keep it in any more. We'd survived, but I'd heard a doctor telling someone on the phone (Dad? Someone at the school? The police?) that Mom's arms were splintered, with facial fracturing to boot. But that wasn't the worst of it.

No, the worst part was that the orbital floors in her eyes were severely damaged.

She…she could be blind! I lay there, waiting for the painkiller in my IV to kick in, tears still leaking out. I felt horrible, and not just my body.

Dad's reaction hadn't been something I wanted to witness, but I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. He'd been so devastated. His words rang in my head on repeat and I felt guilty all over again.

"Lemme guess; I should see the other guy." A voice muses wryly from the doorway, snapping me from my thoughts. I look over and see Shinso standing there.

I give him a small smirk. "You know it."

He comes further into the room. "In all seriousness, Takara; what happened?"

"Rescue training ended up as a villain attack." I surmise, sighing. "One of the guys was this really… _really_ strong guy - - _thing_ \- -the leader called Nomu that was supposed to be able to defeat All Might."

"I take it this Nomu thing did this to you?" I grimace, the memory of that instant playing. It all happened so fast…

I swallow and fiddle with a corner of my sheets. "…Yeah. I couldn't get Mom and I out of his range fast enough, ended up smashed against the ground." Shinso grimaces.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Then thrown into a fountain."

He winches. "…Well, at least you're stable."

I then blink. "Wait…how are you here? Dad bring you?"

Shinso nods. "He told me you were in the hospital and that there'd been a villain attack. I agreed to ride with him. He's…not as excitable as I thought he'd be." I bite my lip.

That wasn't like Dad.

"…" Before I can reply, I see Dad slowly inch into the room. He refused to look up from the floor. "Hey, Dad!" I greet, hoping sounding fairly cheerful might help. He glances at me and his lips try for a smile. It doesn't work, and then I notice his eyes; teary, unfocused…listless. It was obvious he'd been crying. A lot.

"H-hey, Tik-Tak." He mumbles, lip trembling as he speaks. He glances at Mom's bed. "Shota's still out?" It was probably a rhetorical question, but I answer anyway.

"Yeah, but the doctors are hopeful she'll be awake soon. They got her on the same painkillers they have me on, so she'll feel better in no time." Dad sighs heavily, sitting in the chair in front of my bed, head bowed.

"Takara, I should have been here." It was practically a sob, and I blink several times. How could he blame himself for this?

"Dad, stop it. You're a teacher, too. You have your own class- -"

"That's just it. I was in between classes, grading damn papers when they told me what happened at the USJ. I told Shota I could stop by, but your mom said I should focus on getting the grading done. If I had stopped by, anyway…"

"Dad, please. This is pointless." I reply gently, swallowing a lump in my throat. "We're going to be okay. As soon as Recovery Girl gets here, she'll fix us right up and it'll be okay. Please don't beat yourself up." It seems that was the wrong thing to say, because next second, Dad's sobbing uncontrollably.

Absently, I note Shinso walking toward the door. I don't really blame him, so I don't bring attention to his departure.

"Sh-she could be blind, Takara!" Dad exclaims, finally looking at me. "My wife might be _blind_ and I can't do anything and we don't know and I hate this! I _hate_ this waiting!" He was verging on hysterical, standing and gesturing wildly as he spoke, running frenzied hands through his hair. "And to make it worse, my kid's beat to hell! Your ribcage was almost _collapsed_ , Takara!" I'd never seen him like this.

The closest had been that one day I freaked out after breaking a glass.

I bite my lip. "Might." I emphasize. "Mom _might_ be blind. My ribcage was _almost_ collapsed. We know my ribs will heal, and there's no way to know the condition of Mom's eyes for sure til she wakes up, so let's not stress out, okay?" It was probably something Mom would say, and I knew what I was saying was true. There were a lot of unknowns right now. Dad looks at me mid-gesture, freezing in place. For several seconds, there was silence.

Shinso's voice breaks the silence. "She's right. Mr. Yamada. We can't know Mrs. Yamada's condition fully til she wakes up, so please. Just sit, drink this, and calm down." He had a cup of what smelled like chamomile tea.

Dad takes it and sits, sipping it gratefully.

I then notice Eijiro entering the room, as well.

I smile. "Hey. Finally let you come back here, huh?"

He nods glumly. "Yeah. How you doing?"

I sigh. "Better now I've had some painkillers, but it still hurts to move. The bones in my leg were badly damaged, the doctor said, and my ribcage almost collapsed, apparently. But as long as I get some rest and healing from Recovery Girl, I'll be okay."

Eijiro looks away. "You're so brave, Takara."

I blush and blink several times. He thought I was brave? "What?" He turns his head and I see a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, yeah. You fought off those villains, and you fought through the pain, still trying to help. That takes a lot of guts." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm just sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

"Don't be. You got me out of the way. I couldn't walk with my legs and ribs."

Dad winces, sipping the tea before speaking. "I was told you were involved in the fight Shota was in with the villains. That true?"

I nod. "Yessir. One of the villains, a guy with a warping Quirk named Kurogiri, decided to scatter all of us around the building. I think he knew I was a Yamada, and sent me to Mom as a way to unbalance her."

"Can you tell me more about that?" Comes a new female voice. I look over to see a police officer standing in the doorway. "Hate to interrupt, but I'm Officer Haragan, and I need to get this young woman's statement, and I was hoping Eraserhead would be able to give one, as well, but I see I'll have to wait."

Her eyes flick to Mom's bed, a wince almost hidden by her wild half-buzzed brown hair as she walks over.

"Okay, Officer Haragan." I reply.

Dad stands and gestures to the seat. The officer takes the seat with a grateful nod, drawing out a recording device.

"Is it okay if I record this conversation?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's okay." Officer Haragan nods, clearing her throat.

"Officer Haragan, recording Takara Yamada's statement regarding the villain attack in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint today at UA High School." She begins, leaning a little toward me. "So, if you please, Ms. Yamada, can you start at the point the villains arrived?"

I nod, taking a breath before beginning. "Of course. We were just about to start the rescue training we were supposed to be doing, despite All Might not being able to be there as planned, but as soon as we did, we noticed the lights going out, then I happened to look down at the fountain in the middle of the different rescue simulation areas. I saw it flickering on and off before a swirling mass of purple smoke I later knew was a warpgate appeared. I warned Mom- -I mean, Eraserhead, who was teaching the class with 13- -" I stop, embarrassed by my fumble.

The officer smiles and motions for me to continue, "and she instructed us to stay with 13 and got ready to fight, and then after my friend, Izuku Midoriya, protested, Mom went to fight the group." I swallow, taking a breath to collect myself as I continue. This was kinda hard to describe so soon after it happened.

As I got to the moment Nomu slammed me into the ground, I had to stop and try to steady my heart rate, which had spiked as the memory flashed in my head on repeat. Dad gently grabbed my hand and I squeeze it gratefully. I continue my descriptions and keep myself relatively composed, looking squarely at my sheets, unable to watch everyone's reactions. Dad's hand grew tighter around mine, and I hear gasps and shifting as I get to the more intense parts. Once I'm done, I realize there are tears in Dad's eyes again, and that Eijiro and Shinso are staring at me, expressions unreadable. Officer Haragan blinks a few times, then clears her throat again.

"That'll be all, Ms. Yamada, unless there's something else you want to add to your statement?"

I shake my head. "No, there's nothing else I need to add. I hope my statement helps the investigation." I reply.

Officer Haragan ends the recording and stands, smiling at me as she gently pats my shoulder.

"I'm sure it will. You're a very, very brave girl, Takara. Get some rest now, okay?"

I smile back and nod. "I will. Thank you."

Once we're alone, Shinso moves closer. "I had no idea it was _that_ bad, Takara. You could've _died_." He whispers shakily, and I swear there are tears in his eyes.

I sigh. I hadn't wanted to add to everyone's worry. "It was pretty scary, but all I thought about was protecting Mom…and I couldn't do that. I couldn't get us out of the way, and then I got too hurt to fight back when Mom was attacked by Nomu." I whimper, tears surfacing again. I sniffle, but then Dad's arms are around me and it's thanks to the painkillers that I don't flinch or feel much of anything in my ribs.

"Sweetheart…you did _amazing_! You held your own against all those villains and used your Quirk very well. There wasn't anything else at all you could have done, and don't let anyone or yourself tell you otherwise, got it?" he'd pulled back to lift my chin up so we were looking each other in the eyes and I could see how serious he was.

I sniffle and nod, tears leaking down my face. "I just…watching Mom get hurt…it hurt more than my ribs or my leg." I sob.

"I could say the same to you, Takara." Comes a very weak, muffled version of my mom's voice. Instantly, everyone turns to look at her. I can't tell if her eyes are open through the bandages, but she has her head turned to us. "Please do not beat yourself up for how you handled that battle. For your first real battle, you were great. The only ones to blame for how things turned out are Nomu and that disintegrating villain."

I squirm, picking at my sheets guiltily. I didn't deserve what everyone said about how I fought…I was _useless_! "But, Mom…I was trying to protect you, and I couldn't, and you got hurt and- -"

"Kara, stop. There's no point arguing with me. You couldn't have fought harder and my condition is not your fault."

I wipe my eyes. "Thanks, Mom." I mumble, hiccuping, which hurt a lot.

"Now, stop crying and call the doctor. I need to get these bandages off my eyes."

Dad stands and we exchange a worried glance. "Shota…there was a lot of damage to your orbital floors. Recovery Girl is on her way. Please, let's wait til she gets here and heals you to test your vision."

I hear Mom hum in thought. "…You're right. We should tell the doctor I'm awake, though." Her voice is a little shaky, which was understandable.

I don't draw attention to Mom's voice, continuing the conversation. "The police might want to take your statement, too. An officer stopped by and I gave my statement."

"I see. That's good. As a pro hero and teacher, they might want me to give my statement, as well."

I take a breath.

This was okay. We'd been hurt, but we were healing, we were _together_ , and that's what matters.


End file.
